Intentionally Blank
by IdleWit
Summary: Veronica's facing her second year at Hearst and its the same old song and dance, solving crimes, enduring frat idiots and trying to stay out of campus politics. But what happens when someone winds up dead, and someone who should be dead turns up alive?
1. BackStory

****

Chapter One:

**BackStory**

Hearst college, the site of rape, a murder and probably suicide too. The natural habitat of college frat boys in their oh so unnatural states and college frat girls in positions better not seen in the light of day. When I was all set to go to college last year I thought it would be different to high school, less idiots, less classes…well there are less classes at least. Ah foolish naïve Veronica Mars, I suppose I never will learn. And talking of idiots here comes their king now.

* * *

"Hey Mars," one of Veronica's top ten least favorite people stood before her in all his glory, she thought he'd have been kicked out by now, another reason to not get her hopes up for this new year.

"Dick," she said surverying him,. He looked a little worse for wear, she'd heard he'd been subdued after his Dad slit for Fiji again, she guessed the thought of spending even one month in prison gave Dick Senior cold feet.

"So ready for the non stop party that is second year college Mars, yeah baby," Dick grinned inspecting a voluptuous girl passing by who gave him a withering look. Veronica guess that whatever supposedly came over Dick during the summer he was well cured of it now. "There's one on tonight actually, and so it begins. It's going to be wild, you know we can hang out, grab a few beers, like old times."

"I think it's really great that you've matured over the past year Dick." Veronica quipped, "But I still think you should work on this whole delusional thing you've got going for you, the thing where you think that in a million years I would want to ever party with you."

"Ah V," Dick sighed draping his arm around her as she walked, "Why is it that you constantly deny your inner party bunny in the potential alcohol paradise which is college."'

"Dick do you want to lose your arm?" she smirked as he quickly removed the offending object. Obviously he still had some sense of self preservation and fear of her wrath. "Now what is it exactly that you want?"

"I'm hurt that you would even think," he dropped the act at her unimpressed look. "Okay, so maybe some of my frat brothers are a bit upset about the new and wacky alcohol policy your dad inspired."

"And they think I'll something about it for them?" she raised her eyebrows, an annoyed edge to her voice. She had already heard this song and dance from Mac and she didn't even drink that often or that much. "As I recall your frat house parties which contained a lot of alcohol and a lot of minors was used by a rapist to spike unsuspecting and helpless girls drinks. So why would I want to really help you guys again?"

"Uh, because our parties rule, and they're only fun if every ones drunk."

"I'm still not seeing your point."

"All right, all right," Dick held up his hands in defeat, "I told them it probably wouldn't work but I still had to try. I mean obviously being raised by your Dad who's such a killjoy even a hot babe like you had to be damaged."

"Right and if I ever hear the word babe and hot in conjunction with my name from your lips again.." she reached into her purse in a threatening manner giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"Point taken, you are neither hot nor a babe," Dick said, she rolled her eyes. "What, I thought that's what you wanted to hear? You used to be fun Mars."

"When?"

"Never in this reality. But now I'm sober for most of the time I like to think about us on those long cold nights without alcohol, and I'm a very lonely man."

"Get a room Dick," Veronica snapped contemplating taking Mr. Tazer out, then suddenly she saw someone she wanted to see probably less then Dick, and her attention was diverted.

"Earth to Mars," he waved a hand in her face, snapping Veronica out of her daze. He was grinning at his stupid joke, he never did get tired of it.

"Right, as much as I hate these hate filled chats of ours Dick, I've got to split," she promptly turned and quickly walked away, she would have run if that wouldn't have looked to suspicious.

"Weird," she heard Dick mutter behind her, obviously he hadn't seen her ex making his way towards them across the quad, it was a meeting she would dearly love to miss.

"Oh god," Veronica cried out as she slammed squarely into someone. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking," she quickly bent down to pick up the books and paused as she found herself holding a pink notebook. She looked up and there stood Parker, looking down at her.

"Oh that's fine," she said coolly almost snatching her notebook from Veronica and walking away.

"Great," Veronica muttered, standing up and brushing her jeans off. After Parker broke up with Logan it was like Meg all over again, except this time it was completely _not_ Veronica's fault, okay maybe she was the cause of it, but she was definitely and in no way at fault. So why was it that she still felt so guilty? She guessed it was just her warm gooey centre playing up again.

"Could this day get any worse," she muttered checking her watch, if she didn't sprint she was going to be ten minutes late for her first class with her new criminology teacher who hopefully would not be jailed by the end of the year, fingers crossed.

"Maybe this will help to brighten up your day," a cup of coffee was shoved into her hand and an arm wrapped around her waist. "Perhaps put me into your good graces."

"Yeah, that will probably score you some brownie points," Veronica smiled sipping the drink. "Caffeine beverages are high on the list."

"Enough for a kiss?"

"No, sorry those don't come cheap," Logan turned her around and pecked her on the cheek anyway, smiling.

"You thief," Veronica fake gasped as he twined her hand with his, "You'll have to pay me back later."

"Anything," Logan grinned, "Maybe that bear we talked of so long ago with I love you beary much stitched on its fluffy tummy."

"Oh that's so adorable you'll make me puke," Veronica grinned, "But we'll have to do that another time, I'm late for class."

"And here with the unpleasant reality," Logan sighed and followed her as she briskly walked towards the lecture theatre.

"Nobody said I couldn't multi task, so how's your first day been so far?"

"Well I talked to some new kids, threw a hacky sack around, spotted about ten babes with bikini's on, all in all a quite productive day. I'm ready to hit the sack."

"Already," Veronica raised her eyebrows, "And when do you plan to actually go to any classes?"

"Classes?" he grinned innocently as she glared at him. "Gee relax grandma, I've got media in about twenty minutes, maybe we can meet up for lunch and some quality time."

"Grandma?"

"Well she was the only one who ever asked me how I was doing at school, along with hitting me on the legs with her cane when I tried to steal one of her famous burnt brownies, ah god bless her miserly old soul."

"So did you attend that counseling session yesterday?" she attempted to slip it in subtly but it sounded false even to her ears.

"Oh you mean that court ordered one?" sarcasm dripped through his voice, "Yeah I skipped it, didn't feel like talking much yesterday. I thought maybe your Dad could write me one of those leave of absence letters"

"And waste that pink paper he likes so much? Not for you he wouldn't.

"But I thought our relationship was really progressing. At least tell me I'm above cockroach on his friendship scale?"

"Well…at least you're above criminals, if that's any help?"

"After I sent him that fruit basket and everything, I have been really trying."

"What can I say, he's a hard man to please."

* * *

After spending almost the whole summer on the FBI internship (which hadn't turned out exactly as I planned. I had solved less crimes there then I did back home in Neptune, all it seemed about was taking coffee to male agents who rated females butts as they walked past. It turned out Sheriff Lamb wasn't' the only jackass in the law enforcement business.) This is what I had missed the most.

After Logan had beat Goyra to a bloody pulp Piz had broken up with me. He said he wasn't going to play bass to anyone's guitar. It had been an awkward break up, Piz seemed half regretful half angry, and I had barely mustered enough regret in my voice to ease his feelings and make him think that I was hurting just a little. The thing was I and Piz were really just mucking around, that was our relationship, and I had moved on before Piz had even said the words.

Logan and I hadn't gotten back together straight away, but he came to see my off at the airport, and we emailed each other, talked on the phone and I found that I was starting to forget why I was even angry with him. And then when I'd gotten back from her internship I found that the great and connected Goyra hadn't been as bad assed as I thought and his brilliant plan of revenge was to take Logan to court for assault.

After facing a murder charge assault was nothing, or so Logan said. He did practically get a slap on the wrist (with some help from Dad, now elected Sheriff Mars, no thanks to me). He had some community service hours to do (easy as handing out some pies, he'd told me sarcastically after). It was the counseling that had really impacted on Logan. The judge had ruled he must attend a counseling session to learn to control his anger. Logan had almost told her where to go, (restrained by Cliff's firm foot which connected with Logan leg just before the words could tumble out of his mouth.)

The thing was Logan hated counselors, he hadn't seen one since he was ten, and she had slept with Aaron and taken a nice settlement in order not to spill on all the juicy goss the relatively innocent Logan had spilled to her. After that Logan never trusted to tell anyone personal details for fear it would end up on the front cover of People, and I can't really blame him for that. So now his community hours were done, and he was attending these counseling sessions every weekend, a month left before he could be free of them as I was constantly reminding him.

I always asked him about them, because if he didn't go he would be up in front of the judge again, and I didn't want that. So far he hadn't told me an outright no which was a good sign, he never said what he did there though, which though his right doesn't satiate my curiosity.

* * *

"Sir, I do believe this is my class," Veronica stopped in front of the door, turning back to Logan, "Oh and look," she checked her watch, "You managed to make me ten minutes later."

"I'm luring you towards the path of evil," Logan grinned leaning in to have another peck, but Veronica quickly slipped away from him smiling.

"I'll be expecting that bear in the mail," she smiled.

"Aw, how romantic," Veronica turned shock on her face as she stared at the person standing in front of her in an over sized t-shirt and jeans.

"Wallace?" she said laughing she quickly ran to him and gave him a hug, much to his shock.

"Gee, Veronica I know you've gotta give your brother some love, but I've been away for a month not ten years."

Veronica pulled away from him, looking at him accusingly. "When did you get back, and why haven't you told me?"

"I see you haven't changed," Wallace grinned at her. "I got back a day ago, my mum refused to share me with anyone, I tell you she was practically smothering me with food and hugs, like I'd gone to war or something. I thought I'd surprise you so here I am."

"Wallace," Logan said saluting him, Wallace nodded towards him, "Logan," he said smiling. Veronica shook her head, she knew it was a guy thing not to greet each other properly but it still baffled her.

"It's so good to see you, it really is," she said sincerely taking in his face. He was still the same, his hair cut shorter, he looked a bit weary but all in all he was still her Wallace.

"It's good to see you too V." Wallace smiled at her, "So where's the home made snickler doodles woman?"

"Well you go and surprise me like this I only had time to make you ten out of fourteen tiers of your cake silly. Cooking is a full time job us females take seriously and as it's not finished I suppose I'll have to just throw it out."

"Hey that's not funny."

"As much as I hate to break up this reunion aren't you supposed to be getting to class?" Logan intervened.

"Oh it was a walk," Wallace said dismissively.

"I didn't know you were taking this class."

"I'm not, I was waiting around for you and all the students came out like five minutes ago apparently the professor never showed."

"Ah, the beauty of college life," Logan sighed, "I see I still have ten minutes before I'm stuck in a room with a bunch of people who really don't interest me. Perhaps we could go find a nice corner to have an enlightened conversation in, of course your free to join us too Wallace?"

"I'm sorry Logan, but that enlightened conversation will have to wait," said Veronica, flashing him an unapologetic smile, "Wallace my BFF is back and its time to party."

"You're dumping me for him?"

"When you have your BFF wait in front of a class room at least ten minutes for you then you'll understand. "

"Actually," Wallace said awkwardly, "Not that I didn't want to, but I wasn't just waiting for you. The new Dean wants to see you in his office, and he seemed pretty angry about something."

"Hardly a morning gone and you've already managed to piss off the new administrator, oh teach me your wise ways old one."

Veronica stuck her tongue out at Logan "Well I don't think I've broken any rules yet…" she mused as she walked with Wallace and Logan towards the office.

"Well that skirt your wearing looks pretty against the rules, "Logan quipped.

"And this is your stop," Veronica sniped pushing him towards an open door.

"God, first day and you already know my timetable? I'm flattered."

"Go," she shooed him away. Wallace watched her as Logan sent her a kiss through the air and she pretended to wipe it away disgustedly.

"So you two are good now I see," he said as she resumed walking.

"Well an internship at the FBI really put things into perspective for me," said Veronica putting her face towards the sun she leaned on Wallace.

"How so?" Wallace asked, "And I thought I was the one who was supposed to come back all changed and inspired?"

"Well…I realized I could do a whole lot worse then Logan, and that the FBI may not be the best in the business. And how is that changed and inspired thing going for you?"

"Well, I also realized that I could do a lot worse," replied Wallace, almost gravely.

"Then Logan?" Veronica joked looking at him anxiously, he smiled back at her, but it seemed a little forced, she frowned.

"Well this is where I leave you, goodbye for now my queen," Wallace suddenly came to a stop and gave her an extravagant bow. Veronica paused, looking at her best friend. There was so much she wanted to talk about with him, so much she wanted to tell him. She was never good at expressing her feelings though, showing others how much she relied on them. Finally she just settled on keeping it simple, hoping he'd read the meaning in her words.

"I'm glad your back Wallace," she said quietly, hesitantly then quickly went into the office.

The secretary pointed her onwards into the Deans very own den. Hearst had a temporary Dean for a while, one Veronica had no contact with gratefully. Now there was a new one, Dean Yates, highly qualified and extremely strict who had promised (foolishly in Veronica's opinion) to stamp out under age drinking and lewd behavior at Hearst. She felt there was another storm on the Hearst horizon sparked by the Dean's words, which did not bode well for her hoped peaceful future year.

Veronica sighed before opening the door the Dean was shouting at someone clearly in an agitated move, she could see his exaggerated movements through the distorted glass. She knocked and there was a pause, obviously he was trying to compose himself.

"Come in," Veronica opened the door and walked in. The office had changed remarkably since Dean O'Dell. It had a new coat of paint, the carpets were lush and obviously extremely expensive and there was what she thought could possible be a pure gold clock. The Dean stood behind his desk, he was a stocky man, with a full crop of black hair, a lined face and a fierce scowl which she thought might even penetrate the thick shell of stupidity which prevented the likes of Dick feeling fear. Despite the decor and the Dean there was also something else very different in the office.

"Weevil? Dad?"

* * *

**A/N: This is my first foray into an actual story for Veronica Mars, usually I just do angsty oneshots. Its how I would have liked season four to be, of course it would have been so much better in reality. I tried something different, integrating what would have been Veronica's voiceovers into the story. Maybe if you like that in future chapters I might add some of the other characters thoughts. It's a pretty short chapter for me, I thought it would be easier to do a fic that way. I hope you like and I appreciate constructive criticism : ). Please review and I'll have the second chapter (which I've already written) up soon, depending on the reviews of course : P. **


	2. Suprise Party

**Chapter Two:**

**Surprise Party**

Okay Weevil definitely has his I need you to bail me out look, and Dad…well he's got his business look on, he's been wearing that one a lot recently.

So even though he'd won the election and was now the proud permanent owner of that shiny pronged badge, I was still in big trouble with him, for understandable reasons. I couldn't feel even guiltier about the fact that he won only by only a small margin due to his attempt to protect me.

So we'd been taking it slow, I'd promised not to lie to him, and so far I'd been doing quite good all things considering, and he'd promised (though considering the circumstances he didn't owe me anything) he promised to give Logan a second chance.

So far he'd been tolerating him, but should it concern me that the look he has whenever Logan's around and has his arm over my shoulder is the same look he has now while he's working?

Focus Mars, you can worry about your boyfriend Dad issues later. I have a feeling I'll need all my wits about me here.

* * *

Veronica looked from her agitated father standing near a chair with the sheriff's uniform on to an outwardly annoyed Weevil who reclined in the chair.

'Hey V." Weevil said giving her a rueful smile, "What's up?"

"Mr. Mars I presume this is the daughter you were talking of, Veronica?"

"Yes, that's her," Keith replied rather wryly, looking at Veronica with raised eyebrows.

"Well Veronica," Yates said leaning towards her with a hand extended. Veronica looked at him for a second, then slowly extended her own hand and allowed it to be shaken up and down vigorously. "I'm your new Dean, Yates. I apologize from taking you from your class…"

"It's all right," Veronica said smiling hesitantly and looking puzzled at the scene, attempting to discern what was going on here. "It was a walk anyway."

"A walk?" the Dean frowned slightly.

"Yeah…um our lecturer didn't show up so…not that its not a pleasure to meet you, but why did you need to see me?"

"To solve a case for me," the Dean said frankly, Veronica looked quizzically at her father and his new (handsome she thought) sheriff uniform, then back at the Dean.

"What the Dean means is…"

"Thank you Keith," the Dean cut in sharply, "But I think I can explain. There's has been a robbery on campus, in my office actually. A rare piece of artwork worth quite a package of money was stolen from me and frankly I want it back."

"Honestly Dean Yates I'm almost flattered by the fact you came to me, but I've got to tell you the law enforcement around here has really improves since Sherriff Mars gained office so there's not really much I can do to help…

"You can help me by telling me where you were at eleven pm yesterday."

Veronica looked at him in shock, hesitating for a moment. "Wait, do you mean you suspect…"

"I suspect all the students who go to Hearst Ms. Mars. My new no tolerance to underage drinking has been quite unpopular among the students. Already in my first day I've had about ten different student fraternities trying to barge into my office."

"And did you ask the Greek houses about their whereabouts last night, or am I just special?" Veronica snapped, losing her patience quickly with the Deans high handed approach. Keith cleared his throat at this, giving Veronica the look she knew well to mean keep quite and don't get yourself into more trouble.

"Just answer the question Ms. Mars."

"Do I get a lawyer here or…"

"Veronica just answer the question, its not that hard," this from her father, who was pleading to her with his eyes.

"Fine," Veronica sighed, "If you insist _Sheriff Mars_. I was with Weevil most of the night, we were working on a case."

"See I told you," Weevil crowed jumping up.

"She's lying," Yates cried out in outrage.

"Who little old me?" Veronica mock gasped in horror.

"Veronica," Keith said seriously, looking into her eyes, "I want you to think carefully now, where were you at eleven pm last night."

Veronica looked him in the eye, feeling a small twinge of guilt, "I was with Weevil," she said steadily. "Of course I could be mistaken, in the alcohol induced haze I was in it really could have been any guy with a shaved head…I'm kidding," she said raising up her hands in defense at Keith's unimpressed look.

"If you think this is a laughing matter Ms Mars," Yates began

"Well I thought my joke was pretty funny but…"

"Please," Keith gestured to both of them, "John, we don't have any proof Veronica's lying, and until I do Eli Navarro has an alibi, I can't arrest him."

"And if this hadn't been one of your daughters friends Keith," Yates glared at him, obviously he really loved that painting.

"It makes no difference," Keith said calmly, looking him in the eye.

"So, can I go now?" Veronica asked brightly, "I've got friends to catch up on, new classes to attend."

"Yeah and I've got a little hot blonde to kiss…What is Veronica the only one who can make jokes now?." Weevil added as Keith and Veronica glared at him.

"Yes you can go," Keith said, he gave Veronica a look that told her he'd be talking to her when she got home. "And you Eli, better stick around town until this clears up, do you understand me?"

"Clear as a bell."

"Keith I want you to comb every inch of this office again until you find evidence to convict," Yates growled, glowering at Weevil, "Better yet I want the mayor down here, maybe he'd like to know how you deal with blatant criminals."

"Gee Dad, the mayor that sounds pretty serious," Veronica quipped though she looked concernedly at her father as he tensed at the last barb.

"Just go Veronica," he sighed, she didn't need telling twice and her and Weevil quickly walked out of the office and into the bright sun.

They walked for a while, silence enveloping them, finally Weevil broke it, turning to her.

"Look V. thanks I really…"

"Where were you at eleven pm yesterday?" Veronica snapped, giving him a hard look.

* * *

Okay so I looked Dad in the eye and I lied to him once again, but it was for a good reason. At least I hope it was.

* * *

"With you," Weevil said attempting a smile.

"Weevil don't play with me."

"Okay, this is going to sound bad…but I was sitting at home all night, by myself."

"Wow and could that alibi get any more holed"

'It's the truth okay," Weevil said in agitation, "I thought you knew me by now with us working together all summer and all. I'm not into that whole stealing things anymore."

"So why did the Dean suspect you?"

"The keys I handed in when I quit, well apparently I never handed them in."

Veronica raised her eyebrows, "And that works exactly how?"

Weevil sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, but apparently O'Dell's old secretary never recorded that I handed them in and they can't find them anywhere, so naturally they assumed the ex con kept them to steal stuff."

"So where are they?"

"I didn't keep them Veronica," Weevil raised his voice in frustration whipping around to glare at her.

"Calm down," Veronica said more quietly, glancing around, some people had looked their way but most continued to walk and talk, ignoring the outburst. "I believe you okay. Do you think I would have lied for you, in front of my Dad, if I didn't?"

Weevil exhaled, looking slightly ashamed of himself. "Yeah I guess not, I'm sorry, I suppose I just thought I'd surpassed this whole first suspect thing."

"You know what they say," Veronica sighed, "A jailbird never changes his whatever they wear. So do you have any idea who could have done a job like this?"

"Gee yeah, I'll just get out my little black book. Of course not, I haven't talked with anyone from that side of the law in a while. You know they don't really like sharing a drink with someone who works for the sheriff's daughter."

"You know," Veronica said smiling, "A negative attitude means negative energy will be attracted to you. You're really only hurting yourself."

"Gee thanks for the advice," Weevil rubbed his smooth head.

"She's always good at that," Logan suddenly said from behind Veronica, walking up and stopping beside her. "The whole advice thing, aren't you just sugar."

"I'll keep that in mind," Weevil said tensing at Logan's presence, "Look V. thanks for the help I really appreciate it. I'll start asking around, and talk to you later okay."

"Hey don't forget work this evening," Veronica called after him as he quickly walked off, bumping into a freshman and scattering his books.

"Gee, don't it just remind you of high school," Logan commented, running his hand in his hair he subtly took Veronica's books from her hand. "The ill mannered school bully, the helpful sleuth girl. So how'd you help him this time, bail him out of jail again?"

"As much as I try to suppress the high school memories I don't ever remember Weevil being the school bully, and bailing out of jail, wait didn't the helpful sleuth girl do that for you a couple of times?"

"Yeah, in my dark ages," Logan gave a rueful smile, "But now I'm all reformed like, molded to your will. So what would your will be for the afternoon ma'am?"

"Didn't you have a new media class to go to?" Veronica queried, scrutinizing him.

"It was a walk," Logan shrugged, "Apparently our lecturer quit. Ah, the problems a college student faces, yearning for education but receiving none."

"Always the eager scholar," Veronica noted dryly. " But as I recall I had my cool BFF to hang out with, he's completely booked my schedule for the week."

"Oh yeah bout that," Logan looked slightly awkward, his eyes planted on his ridiculously over priced sneakers. "Um…well.. I think Wallace is putting his stuff in his dorm room right now."

"Oh," Veronica tensed slightly, running into Piz today was not her idea of improving her day, "Well I guess I'll just meet him at the cafeteria for lunch." She whipped out her phone and sent an sms, shoving Logan waited patiently until she shoved it back into her bag.

"So can we go do that enlightened conversation thing now?" he finally asked.

Veronica smiled at Logan's hopeful look, "I think I have a few minutes spare on my schedule now."

"My car?" Logan enquired draping his arm around her waist and squeezing her in a one armed hug.

"Actually I was thinking library," Veronica grinned, "After all, enlightened conversations always get better when you have such wonderful resources around you, to expand your mind."

"And all those quiet corners to really appreciate the moment," Logan grinned back.

* * *

They entered the quiet cool of the library and Veronica inhaled, she knew it was weird but she loved the damp and musty smell of books. Logan led her by the hand down one of the aisles, pausing at the empty corner.

Veronica smiled at him as he moved closer, closed her eyes in anticipation for his lips, then suddenly someone whispered her name. It was close to her ear as if they were standing right beside her, a soft voice, one she'd connected familial happiness and love to until she realized that the person she'd been chasing wasn't there anymore. And then soft sweet lips touched her forehead, like she always did at night when she used to tuck Veronica in, like only a mum could. Her eyes snapped open.

"You do realize enlightened conversations code for make out right?' Logan pointed out bemused as Veronica held her hands up to stop him, looking around.

"Do you smell that?" she asked softly, slipping away from Logan she turned the corner, looking down the aisle left of theirs, then she moved towards the right one.

"What?" Logan queried. "I don't smell anything but books."

"Just a… I thought I smelt a perfume…like lavender."

"Veronica are you all right," his tone was concerned as he looked at her, her eyes were looking down the empty aisle, bemused, almost lost.

'Yeah…I'm…sorry can we just go…I just, it's a bit too stuffy in here."  
"Yeah sure." Logan followed her as she quickly made her way to the exit, glancing behind her once as if to ascertain that the aisle was really empty.

* * *

I didn't know whether hearing my mothers voice, and smelling her favorite perfume meant I was going crazy, or that she was there. All I knew was that either of the choices weren't really appealing to me, so I kept my mouth shut. But it made me uneasy, it made me think about Lilly and the times I'd seen her. Don't think about that Mars, just don't. I'm sure my mother was fine in some bar, drinking what was left of the money she stole from us, and not thinking about me at all. And for some reason that thought doesn't make me feel any better, gee I wonder why?

* * *

Veronica stabbed at her salad in the cafeteria looking morosely down at it.

"What did the salad do?" Logan asked her, casually grabbing a tomato and popping it into his mouth.

"It dumped me for it's basketball team," Veronica muttered darkly.

"Ah, so that's why your mood suddenly changed from oddly chipper as I got up to get a slushi, to darkly homicidal when I came back."

"I'm not homicidal," she said, "Okay, maybe a little, but only for the basketball team and its coach, that's all."

"So what do they have practice at lunch?" Logan queried.

"No, they're having a stupid first day celebratory lunch with the new coach, who does that in college anyway?"

Logan shrugged and smiled taking another one of her scant tomatoes. Veronica glared at him and quickly reached over, grabbing three of his chips she shoved them in her mouth.

'Touche," he commended her. "So you have to hang out with just little old me for lunch today, I'm sure tonight you and Wallace can have some friend time."

Veronica shook her head despondently, swallowing the remains of the chips. "Nope," she said gloomy once more, "Apparently its Wallace's grandparents anniversary, so he has to go. He said he would blow it off…but its his Dad's parents and they've never met so…"

"I guess your stuck with me tonight," Logan smirked, "Sorry bout that."

"You should be."

"Hi guys," Mac chucked her tray down and slumped in a chair next to Veronica. "I guess by your look your not having a grand first day?"

"What are you so happy about?" Veronica studied her friend. New purple streaks adorned her hair.

"Ignore her," Logan said to Mac, "She's just a bit grumpy cause she's stuck with me for tonight."

"So what are you doing tonight Mac?" Veronica asked hopefully, giving Logan a superior look.

"Oh, sorry Veronica but I'm busy tonight."

Veronica shrugged, "Well I suppose I can't have everything. At least Wallace is back."

Mac smiled, "Well that's great, so why isn't he here?"

"Don't ask," Logan muttered as Veronica opened her mouth to rant about stupid basketball lunches. Suddenly she shut her mouth abruptly and quickly got up, using Mac as a shield she moved towards the girls bathroom and quickly ran in.

"Okay what was that all about?" Mac asked as Veronica lent against the door.

"Piz," Veronica sighed, "And don't start okay, I know I should face him and be nice and everything, but I just can't deal with awkward break up aftermath right now."

Mac shook her head, "I'm usually not one to say this, but you do know this is going to blow up in your face later. I mean isn't it a bit obvious your avoiding him when he sees two lunches on your table and only Logan sitting there?"

"Look I'll deal with it when it happens," Veronica sighed.

"Where is my tackle problems face on friend?" Mac enquired blankly, looking at Veronica as if she was a foreign creature.

"Hidden by your friend that just wants a little moment of happiness in her life, just a moment of peace. Is that so much to ask?"

Suddenly someone slammed against the door,.

"Excuse me," there came a bratty voice from the other end, Veronica quickly moved away from it turning to see Madison St Claire walk in.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews from:**

standing-in-the-doorway, vmarslovahhh18, mrs. logan echolls, VmFanFicFanatic and Isilady

**Hope you liked, please review : )**


	3. Among Other Things

**Chapter Three:**

**Among Other Things**

"Madison," Veronica stared at her mouth agape.

"Yeah that's my name," Madison raised her eyebrows, looking Veronica up and down. "Oh and look it's slut and geek, fancy meeting you here in this pathetic excuse for a college."

Veronica's mouth shut with a snap, she blinked as if she'd just been slapped.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped, "Unless wait…all these frat boys…are you trying to publicize your services?"

Madison hesitated for a moment as if Veronica had hit a nerve, then she quickly composed herself.

"Whatever," she flicked her hair and pushed past Veronica and Mac. "I don't need to deal with losers like you right now."

Veronica was about to retort when Mac dragged her from the bathroom.

"C'mon," she muttered to Veronica as they left, "Lets leave her to groom herself."

"What is she doing here?" Veronica glared at the closed door, a bad after taste left in her mouth. "God, can't she just stay in that place at Stanford that her parents paid so much for."

"Yeah," Mac said quietly, looking down. Veronica didn't notice her odd silence however, too angered at the unexpected sight of Madison.

"Maybe our answers there," Mac indicated their table, which was now not only occupied by Logan.

"Dick," Veronica said, grabbing a nearby chair and sliding into it. "You didn't perchance ask a trampy ex to hang out for the day?"

"What?" Dick looked at her blankly, "Oh wait you mean Madison right? Didn't you hear?"

Veronica sighed heavily, "Dick do you think I would be asking if…you know the rest." She grimaced, she'd picked up the habit of saying that from Logan, who was staying awfully quiet during all this.

"Geesh," Dick muttered, "Don't have to attack me. I didn't invite Madison we sorta haven't been dating since high school in case you hadn't notices. She's here," he quickly added as Veronica kept on glaring at him," Because apparently she had a few indiscretions with her professor and they got found out. Naturally the college kicked her out and her parents decided to send her somewhere a little closer to home. It must suck to have parents who still care, hey bro?"

He grabbed a chip from Logan who didn't even notice, he was anxiously watching Veronica, her gaze trained on the bathroom door.

"I've got to go," she finally said, getting up and briskly walking away.

"Chicks," Dick turned to Logan but he'd already risen almost as soon as Veronica had and quickly went after her.

Then it was just Dick and Mac left at the table. Mac was staring at her tray and picking at her food, lost in thought.

"So," Dick said quietly, looking at her, she didn't hear him, still staring blankly at her food. "So Mac," Dick said louder, she looked up at him, blinking as if coming out of a daze.

"What?' she almost snapped. She was agitated at seeing Madison. She tried not to think of the life she could have led, of the parents she didn't know, but it was hard to forget about it when Madison was now going to the same college as her.

"I just…um," Dick looked down awkwardly, then back up at her, "Wanted to say again…sorry for everything I did…You know I thought I should probably tell you when I'm sober too…So yeah, that's all."

Mac felt bad for snapping at him. "Um…thanks I guess," she muttered.

"So," Dick said more brightly, "What are you doing tonight?"

Mac stared at him trying to understand his sudden change of topic. "Um…not to sound rude, but why?"

"Oh you know," Dick feinted nonchalance, draping his arm over the back of the chair, "I just had a couple of game tickets, my Dad bought them for us before he split again. So do you perhaps want to…have one of them?"

Mac looked at him blankly once again, this was becoming worse then awkward. "I actually had plans…I'm sorry…"

"Right," Dick muttered, his cheeks turning slightly pink. He brushed his blonde hair from his eyes and sat back on his chair. "I mean that's cool, just thought I'd ask…you know as a peace offering. But plenty of my frat broghers want to go, so its probably for the best."

"Yeach," Mac echoed him and looked awkwardly away, her eyes falling the bathroom door which Madison was recently vacating.

"Look I've got to go Dick," Mac quickly rose grabbing her tray, "See you around."

"Yeah see you around," Dick echoed her, watching her leave.

"What did ghostworld want?" Madison asked in a disgruntled tone, sitting down next to him. Dick ignored her, getting up he left Madison alone at the table.

* * *

"Veronica," Logan called to her, "Veronica, stop, please."

She continued walking, her car in her sights. She had to get out of here, she couldn't talk to him right now, because everything she'd been suppressing since last year, the reason why she had been angry with him, it was all flooding back with a vengeance. Logan had other ideas however. He grabbed her hand just as she reached her parking space, forcing her to turn around and face him.

"Look Logan, I just have to go now," she said, attempting to keep her voice steady.

"Why?" he challenged.

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"Yes I do," Logan kept his voice even.

"Just tell me did you know before? Were you just keeping it quiet."

"No," Logan immediately answered, his eyes never leaving hers. "I had no idea, just like you."

"What, so your telling me she didn't even approach you, tell you she was in town? Perhaps want to meet up to revisit all those pleasant memories?'

"Of course not," Logan looked injured and little angered, but he kept his cool. "I thought we'd moved on from this Veronica."

"No," Veronica snapped this time, "We haven't talked about it at all Logan. We've ignored it because if we didn't do you honestly think we'd have been able to be together?"

"Look I made a mistake Veronica," Logan said almost desperately this time, "And God I'm sorry, but I love you and I think you may love me and we were making this work, we were doing so much better. Are you going to throw that all away because of a one night stand I had last year, when I was drunk out of my mind and we were broken up? Are you?"

"Look Logan, you've just got to let me go now," Veronica said, keeping her voice as steady and quiet as she could. "I just…I need to go."

Logan released her arm and Veronica quickly turned got into her car, he was still standing there watching her as she drove away.

* * *

God Veronica you're an idiot for thinking you could have even a moment of happiness, even a moment of peace in you life.

I could never forget about what Logan did, I could never forgive him.

Then why was if that for a moment there I did? And why do I feel so bad about leaving him back there? Why is it that I wanted to say it to him, I wanted to say no?

Dad's got one thing right, life's filled with unanswerable questions. I really hate that about it, among other things.

* * *

Veronica went grocery shopping. It was an odd thing to do when your upset, or so her Dad always told her, but she liked the meaningless chore. Swerving through shoppers, trying to find the bargains, it took her mind off her problems, for the most part.

She dropped the groceries at home, her Dad wasn't there of course, ever since he'd gotten back his job he was mostly at work. Veroncia didn't mind, he was happy and as corny as it sounded that made her feel good too.

Her phone began to buzz and she checked the number, it was Logan. She waited for it to ring out then turned it off.

* * *

"Great," Logan growled, throwing his phone onto the couch and running his hand through his hair. "She's not picking up."

"You've got to chill dude," Dick said for the floor, a controller in hand.

"Chill," Logan snapped turning on him, "Why didn't you warn me about Madison?"

Dick glanced up at him, "I dunno, didn't think it was important you know. I thought you guys were over it."

"Yeah so did I," Logan sighed the fight going our of him he fell onto the couch.

"So what are you going to do now dude?"

"I don't know," Logan sighed reaching for his backpack, he frowned suddenly at its light weight. Lifting it up he quickly tore it open and looked blankly inside. Then he frantically began tearing out books and papers until it was empty of all but a few pens. He quickly got up, carelessly throwing the backpack to the floor, and ran to his room.

"Dick," he called out, "Have you seen my laptop?"

"What no," Dick replied absently, his attention fully on his game.

"Are you sure?" Logan snapped, coming back into the main room and looking frantic. Dick glanced up at his tone.

"Why did you lose it?"

"What do you think." Logan practically snarled.

"What are you getting so upset about anyway?" Dick queried, unconcerned over Logan's dilemma. "I mean it's not like you can't buy a new one."

"You don't understand, that one had stuff on it, private stuff. If anyone gets their hands on it…"

"What like pictures of you and your minxy girlfriend?"

Logan sent him a scathing look and grabbed his keys, heading for the door. Dick stood up as he left.

"Hey don't be ashamed of a scandal bro, we've all been there. Why don't you try lost and found at the office," he added, just as the door slammed behind Logan.

Dick shrugged at his friend's odd behavior and threw himself onto the couch, resuming his game.

* * *

"Please, please, please," Logan muttered under his breath tapping his fingers on the office counter. He didn't know who he was pleading with, he just begged whoever it was to send some good luck his way, just this once.

He'd checked in the cafeteria, in all his classes and he couldn't find his laptop. So although he knew it was completely ludicrous he had finally resorted to checking the lost and found. He'd given a description of the laptop to the receptionist right down to his name which was engraved just under the lid. He knew it was stupid to even think someone would hand in an up to date laptop, but he was frantic and this was his last resort. He couldn't bear to even think about someone getting their hands on what was on his laptop.

"This is your lucky day," the receptionist said appearing from the back, relief washed through him as he saw his laptop in her hands.

"God thank you so much," he said quickly grabbing it from her in his eagerness to ensure it was untouched.

"No problem," she smiled, showing pearly whit teeth. "Just take better care of it next time. We don't usually get people handing these in though there have been plenty lost."

Logan barely heard her, quickly slumping on a nearby chair he turned the laptop on and sighed in relief as he discovered his files all in tact. He grinned and lent back in his chair as his fears were allayed, the suddenly a file name caught his eyes, one he had definitely not created, and his grin faded. Moving his cursor Logan clicked on it and began to read it with a sinking feeling.

* * *

Veronica entered the dim and cool office, the stained glass window making odd patterns on the wall, the letters stuck on the door read Mars Investigations in clear bold print.

"So get any work done?" she asked.

"Yes boss," Weevil replied from behind her old desk. "And I ate my vegetables and combed my hair and didn't hit the bad man."

"Bad man? Is there something you need to talk about Weevil?"

"Only my undying love for you." Weevil replied just as quickly.

"Awww how sweet. But if I've told you once I've told you a hundred times your my employee and its against office regulations. I'm sorry but it just won't work out, and if you keep harassing me in the workplace I'll have to inform the manager."

"You'll tell Backup? You cut me deep V."

* * *

So when Dad became sheriff again he was all for letting the lease on this place go, until I pointed out that I had a brand spanking new P.I license and was in need of a space to work.

It took some arguing but I finally managed to convince him to let me keep the P.I business running. My point that it was either this office or the backstreets of Neptune that was going to be my first place of business really put the clincher on his decision to let me keep the place.

The fact that I was now paying for it, and gee it guzzled up a lot of my profits, allowed me to hire Weevil once again as an assistant. He'd really gotten better at controlling his temper too, I only had to stop him punching people the first few weeks. Now we ran almost as well as a ...well a well oiled machine. Note to self rethink my metaphores.

* * *

"What is that?" Veronica asked as she noticed a camera around Weevils neck and a bag filled with snacks. "Tell me that big treat bag is for me."

"It's for the both of us," Weevil said, "you know that you've gotta watch your weight."

"And when are we going to be eating these calorie filled treats? Don't tell me you've organized a business picnic this week."

"I thought we could use it for the stakeout tonight." Weevil rubbed his neck awkwardly.

* * *

Okay so there were a few kinks in the not so well oiled machine.

* * *

"Yeah not going to happen," Veronica said brusquely heading for the answering machine.

"C'mon coach." Weevil almost pleaded, "I've been a good boy haven't I? How am I ever going to make the team when you won't let me practice?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that when you become a P.I you don't get automatically emitted into some elite P.I team," Veronica quipped.

"It will really take my mind off this whole being suspected for stealing the Dean's painting thing," Weevil pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Veronica pretended to consider it for a moment, "You know what else could take your mind off that? Actually starting on the case and searching for those missing keys. Besides you don't need two people for a stakeout and this case is really sens…"

She stopped mid sentence as after a few clients messages Logan's voice suddenly sounded from the machine.

"Hi Veronica, its Logan, I…" Veronica didn't let it go any further quickly pressing the button to skip the message. Weevil watched her carefully. Her Dad's voice emitted from the machine next, the last message.

"Veronica," he sounded agitated, almost distracted, "I've tried ringing you but I guess your phones turned off. I really need to talk to you, in person. I'd appreciate it if you closed up early and came home…" there was a pause and Keith sighed audibly on the other end, "I love you honey," the message ended.

"Sounds like your in big trouble," Weevil commented.

"Yeah," Veronica said softly, slightly disconcerted at her Dad's serious tone and Logans voice which reminded her of their early argument.

"Hey, how about you go home early tonight and talk it over with your Dad? I'll finish up here." Weevil said, touching her arm to show he was there for her.

Veronica shook her head weakly, "No, I can't, I've got the stakeout."

"Hey," Weevil smiled, "You don't need two for a stakeout. Besides somehow I don't think the sheriffs going to get any less angry in the morning."

Veronica gave a faint smile, finally conceding. She didn't feel up to working tonight. "Thanks Weevil."

"You owe me one," he called after her as she quickly grabbed her bag and left.

"Be careful," she called behind her, "Because we only have so much bail money and I might have used some to buy the office ice cream."

"What ice cream? I didn't see any ice cream?"

"That's because I ate it," she grinned closing the door behind her. He smiled in response shaking his head.

* * *

"Veronica," Logan pounded on the old apartment door, pulling his jacket closer around him to expel the night chill. He was frantic, almost wild, he needed to see her, needed to speak with her, needed her help.

"Veronica," he called again pounding harder, "I know you're angry with me but I really need to speak with you right…now." He finished weakly as Keith Mars opened the door mid knock, looking unusually sober.

Logan feeling awkward quickly shoved his hands in his pockets. "Uh, hi Mr. Mars, I was just wondering is Veronica…"

"Logan," Veronica suddenly pushed past her Dad and threw her arms around Logan's neck.

Instinctively he held her to him. That's when he noticed she was shaking, sobbing into his shirt.

"Veronica what happened?" he asked looking stricken at Keith who was watching her, pain in his eyes due to her own.

"My Mum," she finally managed to choke out between her sobs, "It's my Mum. She's dead."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed: xxKitkat, VMFanFicFanatic, 9 and mrs. logan echolls. Please everyone continue your reviews, I love reviews and it'll make me type the next chapter faster : P. hope u liked.**


	4. Canary Down the Coalmine

**

* * *

**

Canary Down the Coalmine

People die every day, I know it, everyone knows it. It should make sense.

So why does it, when it happens to someone you know, why does it come as a shock, every time?

Why does it hurt so much every time?

So how can you make sense of something like this, something so senseless?

Answer me that Veronica Mars...

Why does it hurt so badly?

Every single time…

* * *

I wanted to stay with her, I really did, wanted to hold her in my arms forever if that's what she needed.

So we sat like that for a while, on her couch, she was in my arms and I held her and I let her cry. That's all I could do.

That's all anyone could do.

* * *

Veronica's sobs subsided and Logan looked down at her, she had fallen asleep in his arms, exhausted. He looked up, Keith was watching them both, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

He looked at Logan, in the eye, and rose.

* * *

There it was.

The look.

That meaningful look.

That look that said you better take this opportunity to leave, because I don't really want you hanging around here.

That look that said, you're not good enough for my daughter. I knew that look…

I felt that every single day of my life.

* * *

Veronica stirred as if she could feel the tension in the air, between her father and her boyfriend, the two men she most cared about in the world.

She opened her big blue eyes, and right then she looked so fragile, so breakable.

"I fell asleep," her voice was hoarse and raw. She tried to sit up but Logan wouldn't let go of her.

"Logan," she muttered, she was still pretty drowsy, "You can't sit here all night."

"Yes I can," he replied firmly, holding her even tighter.

"I think Veronica's right Logan," Keith spoke, the first time in hours. "You can't stay like that."

* * *

Translation: There's no way in hell I'm letting you stay over.

Maybe I should have tried harder…

Not that I was moving one inch from this couch, nothing could make me.

* * *

"He's right Logan," Veronica said, it was obvious she didn't want to let him go, but she was so exhausted, she needed time out. "I just need to sleep right now. I'll ring you…later…okay…"

He looked at her, looked her in the eye. He saw the exhaustion there, brought on by so much pain.

* * *

Darn it Veronica, why do you have to be so stubborn. Why won't you just let me help you?

* * *

"Logan please."

* * *

Why did you have to say that? Say the one thing that would make me go?

* * *

He leant in, pressed his lips against hers.

"Okay," he replied quietly and let her go. She got up and headed for her bedroom, Logan watched her silently.

Keith rose and opened the door, not even bothering to be subtle about it.

"I'm sorry," Logan muttered as he passed him through the doorway. Keith nodded his acknowledgement and then firmly closed the door on Logan.

* * *

I wasn't sure what I was sorry about.

Maybe it was for Lianne, maybe for Keith, maybe it was for not being good enough for her, for not being able to take away the pain…

Maybe it was for the stupid party I held…no I wasn't sorry for that one…that one saved me and I couldn't be sorry for that.

So now Logan Echoll's catches himself thinking where does he go from here while reffering to himself in third person. Gee maybe all those shrinks were right.

I figure I have two options, sit on her doorstep all night, and wait for her, or go find the laptop hacker before my life turned into another media circus.

I wanted to stay…I really did…

* * *

Mac lay on her dorm bed, staring down at her laptop without really seeing it. So here she was at this crucial moment, and what was she supposed to do? She sighed heavily, playing idly with her purple streak and biting her lip. She wasn't one to usually be nervous but what she was considering doing was big, life changing,…

"So this is it Mackenzie this is the moment…" she said aloud, it seemed too quiet in the room, she needed some noise to help her think…God she'd been living with Parker way too long.

Her hand flickered over the mouse, pushing down ever so slightly…

A hammering started on her door which made her jump, her gaze flicking towards it, then at the baseball bat which Parker had put by the bedside table, in case of danger… It was the early hours of the morning, she was alone in her dorm room, Parker had called last night to say she was staying the night with her visiting parents, and she didn't know anyone else who'd be hammering on the door at this early hour, not after she had broken up with Max…

Mac made the split decision, and quickly shutting her laptop with a snap she grabbed the baseball bat and moved towards the door cautiously.

"Who is it?" she called over the frantic pounding.

"It's Logan Mac, are you alone?"

"What are you trying to do, break the door down?" she asked as she quickly unlocked it and swung it open.

He stood there, running his hand through his hair so it stuck up at odd angles. He looked frantic, there was a panic just underneath the surface that Mac hadn't seen in him in a long time, not since high school.

"Logan are you all right?"

"Me? Yeah, yeah…can I come in?" Mac helpfully stood back from the doorway, locking the door once he entered.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Veronica's Mum died," he said quietly.

"What? How?" Mac stared at him uncomprehending, she'd never met Veronica's Mum, they hadn't really been all that friendly when Lianne had made a brief camio after Veronica's sophomore year. By the time Mac and her had got friendly enough to extend an invitation to each other's houses, not that they did much… Lianne was out of the picture and Veronica didn't talk about her much. She reached towards the phone, but then hesitated.

"You probably shouldn't call her right now," Logan said, "She said she was going to try and get some sleep or something…I dunno…but I thinks she wants to be left alone for a while…you know Veronica…"

Mac didn't miss the tone of that last sentence but she let it drop as Logan suddenly stopped his incessant pacing and turned to her, taking a deep breath.

"The reason I came here was because I need your help," it burst out of him, his eyes searching hers desperately as if he was on a sinking ship and Mac was the one with the spare life jacket.

"All right…?" Mac looked at him awkwardly, her mind racing as she tried to think of what Logan would need her help with. "But it's a bit early in the semester for assignment deadlines…"

"It's not that…" Logan brushed it aside dismissively, not even recognizing the joke with a sarcastic smile. "It's my laptop, it was stolen."

"I think that's more Veronica's fortay, or the police maybe you should ask…oh wait…" Mac remembered the fact that Keith Mars wasn't Logan's number one fan right now, probably number one enemy was more likely.

"I got it back," he interrupted her again bluntly, holding it up. Mac hadn't noticed the loosely hung laptop in his arm before.

"And your problem is?" Mac attempted to sound politely interested, but Logan's wild manner was not impressing her, she resisted the urge to fold her arms and start tapping her foot in impatience. After all he was the one who had barged into her room and interrupted her with tragic news, then started talking about his stolen laptop which was now found. Mac had grown to like Logan, but that still didn't mean she couldn't' think he was a self absorbed jackass at times, and this was one of those times.

"My problem is that it had a lot of personal stuff on it…private…And whoever took it found that stuff, presumably saved it and then gave it back with a little message on it. I thought maybe you could have a look at it, you know do your computer mojo, find me the blackmailer Spok."

"That cultural reference was totally off firstly…and secondly, what do you mean blackmail? I mean I don't mean to pry here but…"

"Yeah well don't," Logan snapped angrily glaring at her.

Mac stared at him blankly, this was a new high strung Logan who she never talked to in high school, the guy that looked like he could lend you a pen, or stab you with one all in the same breath.

"Fine," she said quietly, "My rates $500 an hour."

"What?' it was his turn to stare at her blankly.

"$500 an hour," Mac repeated again coolly. "I mean if you want this to simply be a business transaction. And my working hours are between eight and five so you'll have to come back in about two hours."

She went and opened the door, looking back at him with hard eyes.

* * *

Logan the jackass.

Great way to blow it you idiot.

* * *

Logan sighed heavily, "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I didn't mean to snap, it's just that stuff on the computer if it gets out I…I really need your help Mac."

She melted somewhat, and closed the door behind her sighing. "Fine," she said, "But don't jerk me around again, and whatever's on there if it has anything to do with pictures or videos…"

"What no," Logan exclaimed, "What's with you and Dick, it's nothing like that."

Mac looked at him with raised eyebrows. "It's not," he protested again.."It's…it's…" he sighed heavily again, running his hand through his ruffled hair.

* * *

I really didn't want to tell anyone, I really didn't want to tell her…

Gosh I really need a Jack Daniels right now, it would have been a whole lot easier with him…

But now, without it…

* * *

"I can't," Logan said, shaking his head. "I swear to you Mac, it's not anything bad, or illegal, or remotely to do with Veronica. It's completely me, all me and if it gets out… it just can't get out okay." He saw her doubtful look. "I really need you to trust me right now Mac," he was almost begging, his gaze locked on her. "Please…"

Mac considered his proposition for a minute as he held his breath.

"Fine," she relented, "But if the police come knocking I'm giving them your address."

"And I'll deny everything," Logan replied, a smile breaking across his face, he became visibly more relaxed now that Mac had agreed to help.

"Lets take a look at it then," Mac sighed in resignation, taking the laptop from Logan.

""The files in the documents," Logan watched over Mac's shoulder as she slipped into a chair and booted up the laptop. "Saved under…"

"BM," Mac finished for him.

"Yeah, apparently my blackmailer has a sense of humor, either that or he's Batman."

"Transfer fifty thousand into the bank account indicated by tomorrow night and I won't go to the press…" Mac read the sentence visible in neat black print on the screen. "I think it's safe to say it's not Batman."

"I gathered lack of cool factor."

"No, there's a lack of darkness. I'm sure if it had been Batman it would have gone more like 'transfer fifty thousand in the bank account and I won't break your legs."

"So now we've established it's not Batman, can you track who it is?" Logan asked, anxious to get moving.

"Hmm…lets see…I'm guessing that bank account will be untraceable, so it probably won't be worth the hours it would take to check it out."

"Fine," Logan said quickly, "So what else can you find out?"

"They didn't send it by email, so the only thing left for us is…"

"Yeah," Logan prompted.

"Quiet," Mac commanded as her fingers stroked the keys with uncanny speed.

Logan bit his lip in obedience, turning he began pacing the room again.

"Oh."

"Oh," Logan echoed, "what's that mean?"

"It means that I really think you need Veronica for this one."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Only that your blackmailers smarter then we thought. He or she saved your files on USB."

"What? There has to be some way to track them."

"Sure," Mac replied, "We just need to find anyone who has a standard USB."

"Great," Logan growled, "Great, this is just fantastic. Could this life of mine get any better."

"Calm down," Mac said turning around to watch his pacing, "It's not over,"

"Yeah and what else can we do?" Logan asked turning to her.

"Well maybe you could pay the money…"

"There's no insurance," Logan shook his head emphatically, "Oh, they'll take the money now and say they've gotten rid of the files. But in a few years time they'll run out of money and hey presto, they didn't delete everything. Story of my life."

"Okay…then we could always do it the old fashioned way I suppose."

"And the old fashioned way is?"

"Well, to think like Veronica," Mac pointed out as if it was simple. "And the first thing she would do would be…" Mac looked at Logan expectantly.

"Are you taking some sort of education course I don't know about?"

"Well if I was, you would definitely be getting an F. The first thing Veronica would do would be to follow any leads. So what do you know about the person who handed in your laptop? Logan gave her a blank look. "You did ask about them didn't you?"

"Well I was a bit preoccupied with the note all right. My first instinct was to go to Veronica."

"Right, after this is over were going to talk about serious password protection on your computer and the importance of not leaving your files just lying around for any Tom, Dick and BM to read."

"Great, so looking forward to that." Logan quipped. "So do you really think this old fashioned thing will work?"

"Well if you don't try…But I think we'll have to wait for a few more hours before the office is open."

"Right, great," Logan sighed, slumping into a chair.

"Maybe you should crash," Mac said after an awkward silence, "You look like you haven't slept."

"I'm not tired," Logan muttered. "Besides I think they have a policy against that."

"They also have a policy against men in rooms, it's lucky you're not one though."

Logan gave a small smile at this. "Yeah, well what are you doing here then?"

The door knob began to rattle as someone on the other end struggled to open it, both Mac and Logan's gaze snapped towards it, then they looked at each other with wide eyes. Mac indicated to Logan that he should stay where he was.

She got up cautiously and went to the door, picking up the baseball bat. She unbolted the door and swung it open.

* * *

Great, I guess I should stop asking if life can get any worse.

* * *

"Hey Mac," a dishelved Parker yawned. "I hope I didn't disturb you, me and my parents had a fight as usual so here I…Logan." Her eyes widened considerably as she took in the shocked Logan who had come to stand behind Mac. She blushed and Logan quickly avoided her gaze, feeling incredibly awkward. Parker was the first one to recover.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," Logan muttered, "Look I'll wait in the cafeteria for you Mac."

"What are you two working a case or something?" Parker glared at them both accusingly, Mac stood there at a loose end, not sure what to do. "You're working for Veronica now. Are you two on her little team of friends no one else can look at? You're going to go meet up with her in the cafeteria and eat muffins and laugh about stupid girls who don't realize there being used as rebound. And hey maybe Veronica will see another old boyfriend with a girl and start having secret little meetings with him too and suddenly she'll be all he can look at. "

Already on his last nerve, Logan snapped. "As a matter of fact," he growled glaring at her, "Veronica is currently at home crying over her dead Mum. But hey if you want to go accuse her for yet another thing that wasn't her fault go ahead, I'm sure she's used to it by now. But before you do remember that you're the one who broke up with me, so stop walking around with this humungous chip on your shoulder, because in case you haven't noticed there are people with bigger problems right now."

Parker blinked slowly, staring at him with her mouth agape as Logan walked out before she could gather herself to retaliate. Mac followed behind him, a slight apologetic look on her face.

"He's having a rough couple of days," she supplied, by way of explanation, as she passed. Parker just stood there and watched them walk away.

* * *

I wish I hadn't left it like that, but I don't know what else I'm supposed to say. Not after that wonderful performance, worthy of an Oscar.

I can just see it now. Logan Echoll's Jackass of the year. My speech will be: I still have my moments, I'm only human after all. Gee…really makes you feel good and inspired like.

I can hear the audience now, whispering in the awkward silence preceding my speech: So if that's human why have we been bothering to pretend like we care about people?

Gotta love the power of a good performance.

* * *

"I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Logan snapped, glaring at the unconcerned girl behind the counter. With beach blonde hair and bubblegum in her mouth he guessed he shouldn't have expected more.

He had been told by the receptionist who had first given him back his laptop that this was the girl he needed to see if he wanted to know more about who handed it in. It turned out that this girl didn't seem to know much about anything.

"I mean, I don't know," she repeated more slowly, giving Logan an annoyed look. "I don't like catalogue all the names and faces, I don't have a photo brain or something."

Mac quickly interrupted before Logan could reply to this.

"Is there anything at all you remember about him?" she asked, attempting to smile sweetly with obvious strain. "It's not every day a guy hand in a laptop. Anything would be really helpful and I'm sure the Dean would be really grateful."

"The Dean?" the girl surveyed Mac suspiciously.

"Yeah," Logan nodded, playing along. "Didn't you hear? Someone stole some files off his computer. Well he's like totally offered a big reward for it."

The girl narrowed her eyes, obviously she could identify when she was being mocked.

"And what has your computer got to do with that?" she asked , unfortunately she wasn't as dumb as Logan had hoped.

"Well," Mac took over, "Whoever stole the laptop probably has something to do with whoever stole the Dean's files."

"And whoever helps us will get a generous cut." Logan added enticingly.

The girl paused for a moment in her gum chewing, considering them both.

"Fifty," she said a hard glint in her eyes as she held out her hand, palm facing up.

"Excuse me?" Mac asked, Logan just sighed and took out his wallet.

"Here," he slapped the crisp bill on the counter, "Now talk."

"He was a freshman. Stocky, short black hair, and was wearing a Hearst football jumper, number twenty one," the girl answered promptly and precisely, tucking the acquired money into her pocket.

"Thanks a lot Barbie," Logan quipped, "Oh and by the way its photographic memory moron."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "Ungrateful freak."

"Yeah real original," he left the counter and Mac followed.

"So what are you thinking?" she asked, "Go find out where the football team trains and besiege number twenty one Veronica style?"

"Actually," Logan was looking across the office to the Dean's closed door and the secretary sitting at the desk near it like a sentry, "I was thinking of something a little less conventional. How about instead of going to the jock, we bring the jock to us?"

* * *

Logan quietly slipped into the Dean's office and scanned the desk. Seeing what he was looking for he lunged towards it and cursed as his foot hit a small table, placed for some inconceivable reason, in the middle of the floor.

His eyes instinctively flicked towards the door, but no one appeared to hear and he let himself breath easy again, silently thanking Mac. He went to the desk more carefully and grabbed the PA microphone, smirking in his triumph.

Just as he was about to turn it on voices were sounding dangerously close to the door, he managed to slip under the desk, as a woman and man burst through the door and promptly slammed it behind them. Logan waited with baited breath, his ears alert for any sign that they knew he was in the room.

"Mick, we really shouldn't do this here," a woman's breathless voice sounded, the Dean's new secretary. "It's not just about divorces, we'll lose our jobs."

"What's the problem Jane?" a male voice carried across the room, "He's going to be out all day in meetings. We'll have it back to normal and he won't suspect a thing. Beside he has his head so far up his ass he probably won't even notice if the room was smashed. How else do you think someone could steal his priceless painting while he was in the office?"

"Fine," she sighed, relenting, "But you better be quick."

The desk creaked slightly as someone slipped on top of it, dropping a few papers near where Logan was hiding.

* * *

Yeah, admittedly it wasn't the best idea to begin with Logan. But who would have suspected something like this? Guess it's just my special luck to find adulterers in every room I enter.

* * *

Logan quickly slipped out from under the desk and stoop up. There was no way he was going to sit through this. Jane screamed and quickly sat up while Mick fumbled with his belt.

"What the hell are you doing?" he exploded, his face turning red.

"Uh hi Mick, Jane." Logan said giving them a smile.

"Do we know you, you little perv?" Jane asked glaring daggers at him.

"Well no, but in the few minutes that I've been sitting under the desk I feel as if we've really shared something together which transcends any need for introductions."

"That's it you little perv," Mick growled and moved threateningly towards Logan. He quickly stepped back on instinct.

"Don't Mick," Jane said, "I'll call security. Let see him explain himself to the authorities."

"Actually," Logan grinned and held up his mobile phone. "I wouldn't be doing that."

"As if we'd listen to you," Mick sneered, not realizing the relevance of Logan's phone.

"Well looky here, I seem to have been recording when you two came in. Fancy that."

Jane paused in her dialing and stared at him with an open mouth.

"Don't listen to him Jane," Mick growled.

Logan pressed play on the phone and Mick and Jane's voice emitted from it, causing Jane to drop the phone.

"Don't underestimate the human presence of mind," Logan commented as he stopped the recording.

"So," Mick glowered at Logan, "What's it to us if you have that?"

"Well forgive me if I'm stating the obvious, but I could give it to the Dean, him and his crazy conservative policies. And if that doesn't sufficiently scare you I could send it to your spouses respectively. Bet you're regretting signing those pre-nups now hey?"

They were both looking nervously at Logan now.

"So what do you want?" Jane finally asked, after exchanging a stunned look with Mick.

"Hmmm," Logan considered smirking, "Funny you should ask."

* * *

Logan emerged from the Dean's office in a state of high amusement, slipping his phone into his pocket as he went.

"What did you do?" Mac asked, she had been standing anxiously in the waiting area.

"Bang up job on distraction," he commented wryly.

"I tried keeping her occupied but she seemed more interested in Proffessor Johnston….The guy who went in with her," she explained to Logan's blank look.

"So no cavalry?"

Mac shrugged unconcerned. "I figured you'd think of something."

"Gee thanks."

"So how did you get her to call the guy over the P.A? Another bribe?"

"No, blackmail this time." Logan said, smirking, "And look it really does pay."

Mac turned to follow Logan's gaze, just in time to see a guy with a large number twenty one on his football jersey, walk in.

"How about I deal with this one," Mac said as she noticed Logan flexing his fingers in preparation. The last thing he need right now was another assault rap. Without waiting for his reply Mac quickly approached the guy.

"Hi," she said plastering on a fake smile.

"Uh, hey," the guy smirked at her, giving her a one over. Mac tried to ignore it.

"I was just wondering, are you the guy who handed in a laptop yesterday?" She was actually hoping he'd reply on the negative, unfortunately not.

"Who wants to know?" He asked, looking at her with interest.

"Well, it was actually my friend's laptop."

"Maybe I should have personally handed it in to you then," the guy grinned gopphily, Mac thought she'd never meet anyone more sleezy then Dick, but here was exhibit one. What was the world coming to?

"Ha," she replied nervously, he was moving in a little closer to her, and she didn't think she liked the turn this was taking. "Um..so I was just wondering…"

"You want to give me a reward right?" the guy grinned confidently. "Well dinner would be nice."

"Hi sweetie," Logan suddenly appeared and draped his arm over Mac's shoulder. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Who are you?" the freshman asked, glaring at Logan with a lot of hostility.

"I thought you told everyone you talk to about me. I feel hurt," he turned to the guy. "I'm her boyfriend."

Mac's rapid blinking was her only response to this.

"So have you told my honey buns where you found my laptop?"

"Why does she need to know?" the guy scowled.

"Because, she does," Logan snapped and tensed slightly.

The freshman looked him over and seemed to decide the older, taller boy would probably win the fight.

"I found it in the cafeteria, on one of the tables."

"Which one?"

"How should I know," the guy shrugged in annoyance, "A table."

"And why did you hand in a very expensive laptop?"

"Because I'm a good Samaritan. Gee, why do you think?" wasn't hard to spot the sarcasm there. "I thought I'd get a reward okay." He muttered as Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Well my thanks," Logan supplied.

"That's it," the freshman looked at him blankly.

"Sincere gratitude is the greatest reward of all. Now get lost," Logan replied. "Oh and have a nice day," he called after the disgruntled freshman who stormed off after giving Logan a few choice words.

"Logan, arm," Mac said.

"Oh right," he quickly removed his arm and looking slightly sheepish. "It just looked like you were in a bit of trouble there."

"Next time think of a better ruse," Mac muttered, suddenly looking distracted. "Now can we get out of here."

"What. Why are you in such a rush?" Logan asked as she pulled him out of the office and into the bright sunshine.

"I just saw Max come out of the fees office…so…What now?" she quickly changed the topic before Logan could comment.

"Dick and Madison were both with my backpack in the cafateria yesterday, which when I left it sill had my laptop in it. So I suppose we should go interview them, or something…"

"Veronica style?"

"Yeah, something like that," Logan ran his hand through his hair. "So I suppose to make this faster we should split up."

"I take Dick," they both said at almost the same time.

"Hey, I'm volunteering to help you, so you should let me choose." Mac pointed out.

"Fine," Logan sighed heavily, "But don't expect a check in the mail, people who help don't get paid."

"I'll get my lawyer to call your lawyer and we can argue over particuliars then sweetie," Mac said in an over sweet voice.

"Right, don't do that again, it's scary," Logan retorted. "So I suppose we should get going…Dick will probably be in the Pie Sig house…"

"Oh joy," Mac responded dryly.

"Well it's not too late to swap for Madison," Logan looked at her hopefully.

"Thanks, but I'll take hells minions over Satan any day. I will wish you good luck though, you'll need it."

"Ditto," he retorted wryly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that took so long, but I've been so busy with assignments. Hope you liked, I know it's different but I tried to stay true to the characters. Review please : P.**


	5. Poets are Just Kids Who Didn't Make It

**And Poets Are Just Kids Who didn't Make It**

Max had only come to Hearst to pay some outstanding fees. He had thought he was over with going into campus, beside advertising his business. But here he sadly was, and there she was, with Logan Echoll's arm draped casually over her shoulder way too intimately for Max' liking.

There was no way it could even be possible, he knew that, but he still couldn't help himself. After they left he approached the freshman they had been talking to. He waited until after the guy had talked to the unusually dishelved secretary, to make his enquiries.

"Hey," he said, giving the guy a smile, "How's it going?"

The guy looked at him suspiciously, but was obviously annoyed about something, an annoyance he couldn't contain.

"Well I just got called on the P.A to see the Dean, but apparently he's out at meetings for the whole day, and the stupid cow at the desk said she didn't even call me."

"Right," Max thought he might as well plung in headfirst. "So, you know Mac and Logan?"

"Who?" the guy looked at him blankly.

"You know, the girl and guy you were just talking to…"

"Oh, you mean that chick and her boyfriend," the guy nodded now in recognition.

"What," Max spluttered, "Are you sure he's her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, said so himself, a real freak too. They were getting pretty friendly though…suppose she likes the obsessive sort…."

"So uh, what…what did they want?" Max tried to compose himself, hardly understanding what he was saying.

"Oh, just asking about the laptop he lost, I handed it in."

"Why would he ask about it then?"

The freshman looked around conspicuously then shrugged and smirked. "How bad do you want to know?" he asked quietly. "And by that I mean how much are you going to pay me?"

Max' interest was piqued, even though he was still reeling from the impossible, a thought was forming in his mind. "Ever heard about study guides?"

* * *

Mac walked into the dim Pie Sig house, pausing for a moment in the doorway to give her eyes a second to adjust from the bright light outside. She hesitated for a moment then moved further into the room. It was silent inside, clothes and empty beer bottles were strewn over the floor.

"Well I suppose nobodies home, so I should just get going…" Mac muttered to herself. Jus as she was about to head for the door Chip Diller came racing down the stairs. He headed towards the kitchen, then caught sight of Mac.

"Hey," he snapped glaring at her, "Your friends with that Veronica chick aren't you? What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was just…" Mac stumbled, he appeared inebriated, and a little aggravated by her presence.

"Just get out," Chip growled, "And tell that cow to leave us alone."

"Hey dude, you coming back up with the beverages or what? They sent me down to see if you were passed out and you better be or…oh…" Dick stopped dead at the end of the stairs as he caught sight of Mac.

"Uh, hey Dick," Mac lifted her hand feebly in greeting, then quickly dropped it.

"You know this chick?' Chip turned to him.

"Uh, yeah," Dick said, coming to stand by Chip. "Were like…friends…or whatever…"

"Oh,_ friends_…" a look of understanding came over Chips face as he translated this word into the language he understood. He smirked and punched Dick on the arm. "Fine, but don't be too long all right." He headed for the kitchen and appeared a minute later with a six pack. "I can't grantee there'll be any booze or fun left over for when you come. You two have a good time now."

"Well it's nice to know some people don't change," Mac commented, as Chip disappeared upstairs.

"Yeah, some people…" Dick replied.

There was an awkward silence now, where they avoided each others gaze.

"So um…what exactly did you want?"

"Ah…Logan was just wondering if you saw anyone touch his bag yesterday, in the cafeteria?"

"Oh," Dick said, a note of disappointment in his voice. "Nah, I kind of left after you did, so…"

"Oh, okay then…" the silence stretched. "Logan said Madison was at the table when he came back…"It burst forth from her unprecedented, and she blushed slightly.

"Yeah…that's why I left," Dick said pointedly. "I'm a singly guy you know," he gave a crooked smile and flicked his fringe out of his eyes.

"Oh, right…" Mac felt extremely awkward at his look. "So did you have fun? You know at the game last night?"

"Yeah sure, heaps, it was going off. So did you have fun, you know, at the thing you had last night?"

"Yeah sure, fun…"

They both stood there, trying desperately to think of something to say that wasn't embarrassing.

"So um…" Dick began, then suddenly someone shouted down to him from upstairs, urging him to come up. There were girls shrieks of laughter coming from the room.

"Well I suppose that's it then," Mac said quickly, "I don't want you to miss out on any of the, you know, fun…"

"Yeah…I suppose…" Dick muttered, Mac turned towards the door.

"I don't really mind," Dick suddenly said, "You know, missing out on the fun…" He was giving her what could almost be called a forlorn look… almost.

"Oh…but I kind of have to go…" Mac said awkwardly, "Help Logan…you know..." she added.

"Oh, okay then," Dick said oddly quiet. "I spose I'll see you, right?"

"Yeah see you around…" Mac echoed and after a moments silence left.

After she'd gone Dick stood there for a minute. "Idiot," he snapped abruptly and fiercely kicked one of the many empty beer cans littering the floor.

* * *

This probably wasn't the smartest thing to agree to Echoll's. I should just probably walk away right now and keep far away from the Bitch Queen in the future. But I really, really, really needed to know who took my files and she was probably my best bet. It sounded right up her alley, like the kids say.

I never pretended I was smart anyway…

* * *

After a moment of hesitating at the doorway Logan knocked loudly and continued to knock as no one came to the door, but there were audible sounds within.

"Allright, allright, gee." The door was swung open and Madison stood there. "Ever heard of…Logan." She looked at him with slight shock on her face, then suddenly the slinky smile came on again and she leant against the doorway, posing. "You here to take me up on my offer?"

"No," Logan said shortly, "I just want to know if you forgot to mention yesterday, that someone took my laptop from my bag?"

"And what will you give me if I tell you?" Madison asked, smiling enticingly.

"Hmmm…what's your hourly rate again…oh yeah fifty cents…" Madison gave him a dirty look. "Believe me Madison, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be. So just tell me okay."

"How about you get lost," Madison snapped, she went to slam the door shut but Logan held it firmly open.

"How about I tell the whole college about your little jaunt at Stanford with that professor of yours?" he asked in a perfectly friendly tone and smirked as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You wouldn't dare," Madison hissed, "Don't forget, I know a few things about you."

"Yeah, so does the rest of America," Logan pointed out.

"What about the stuff I know about your slutty girlfriend, or is she your ex now? Who knows with you people, and frankly who really cares."

Logan tensed slightly, but kept his face blank. "Yeah who does? But I bet you if you have the effective medium of radio maybe people will care. You know my girlfriend has a friend who works in that area, I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing her a favour. And believe me she'd take great pleasure in asking for me."

* * *

So it wasn't the complete truth, I think Piz would be considered an ex friend, and there was no way I'd ask Veronica to talk to him anyway. Not with his puppy dog eyes, and I'm so hurt looks that screamed 'pitty me'. But Madison didn't know that. Actually, what Madison didn't know would probably fill South America.

* * *

"Yeah he'd probably only do it for a favor though," Madison replied.

"Yeah, which are usually not as good as your favors. So how many hours did you put in to get an A on your term paper again?" Logan retorted just as quickly.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone? I just can't stand looking at you…your just so…so whipped."

"You tell me what I want to know and I'll gladly never see you again," Logan snapped, ignoring her last comment.

"Fine, some guy took the laptop out of your bag after Dick left. What is with him anyway?"

"He's growing up, or maybe his standards are just getting better. So is there anything about this guy?"

"Gee what do I look like? Don't even try," she said vehemently as Logan opened his mouth. "He might have been wearing a sports jacket or something…"

"With the number twenty one?"

"Yeah whatever I don't know," Madison snapped, "So are you finished already? I'm really busy."

"I'll let you get back to work," Logan let go of the door and turned to leave.

"You're such a pretender you know that?" Madison snapped, "You pretend you've changed so much Logan but you haven't changed at all. You're still that spoilt rich kid, with no prospects and no aspirations. At least I got into Stanford. What have you done that's so great? What have you done that makes you any better then me?"

"I think it's more a question of what I haven't done," Logan retorted cooly, "And I certainly haven't gotten fresh with any of my professors lately, to name one thing…"

"You're pathetic," Madison snarled and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

I probably shouldn't have done it. But I had a permanent marker and there was her white board, sitting so invitingly on her door. An eye for an eye, right? I was just returning the favor she'd done for Veronica, with an addition, Madison's number.

Besides, like Madison had pointed out to me, I hadn't changed all that much. I was the same Logan Echoll's, always the jack ass at heart.

* * *

"Hi Gary," Logan smiled widely as the freshman came up the dorm corridor.

"I don't remember telling you my name," he said nervously.

"Oh yeah, that's right, it was this nice woman at administration who told me. She also told me where your dorm room was. Wasn't that just so sweet of her?"

"She can't do that," Gary protested.

"Well you see, she can," Logan replied, "For me at least. Ever heard of blackmail Gary?"

"I don't know what your talking about," he stuttered, "I mean, I already told you everything i…"

"No," Logan snapped, "I don't think you did. So I'll give you another chance to tell me the truth."

"Or what?"

"Ever heard of Gorya Gary? Your names are pretty similar."

"You'd go to jail," Gary said, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. Besides I'd sure like to see you tell the police about how I assaulted you wile their cuffing you for blackmail." Logan snarled, holding Gary's gaze, the freshman finally dropped his eyes.

"All right," he muttered in defeat, "So I didn't completely tell you the truth. Some guy paid me to knick the laptop from your bag. But I don't know who he is, I swear!"

"Come on, you can do better then that," Logan snapped.

"All right," Gary said, backing away from Logan as he flexed his fingers, "It was this guy whose helping me out in computing class. His names John. We just took it to see if you had any photos or anything we could sell…but then he found that stuff. He copied all the files, I swear, he's the computer guy, I just stole the thing and then gave it back and he was going to give me a cut. That's all."

"You better be telling the truth," Logan snapped, "Because if you're sending me on another little treasure hunt I won't be so nice when I come back."

* * *

Logan banged on Johnny's door with his fist. Mac right behind him. They'd met up after her little chat with Gary and now here they were.

"Yeah coming," a short blonde haired guy opened the door. His face paled as soon as he saw Logan. Logan didn't wait to be invited in, he grabbed the guy and shoved him against the wall, hard."

"What are you doing?" the guy yelled, trying to push Logan off.

"Where are the files Johnny?"

"I didn't…"

"Don't mess with me," Logan snarled.

"All right," the guy folded, "They're not much use anyway. Someone gave me a virus in the library today, I went to get a book out and then my screen was completely blank, my USB gone. They're the person to look for. If you don't believe me check, I swear…"

Without letting go of John Logan looked at Mac.

"On it," she said, quickly grabbing the laptop from the bed she opened it and booted it up. There was a long silence and Logan noticed Mac was staring at the screen blankly.

"Mac?" he prompted, she snapped back and looked up at him.

"He's telling the truth Logan," she said quietly. "His computers completely fried."

"Don't tell me you didn't make copies."

"I didn't," John protested, "I swear to you. Come on, do you really think I'd lie here? I thought my USB would be my backup, but now it's all gone, I even had a paper on there dude!"

"Yeah, it's called karma," Logan snapped, letting him go roughly.

"As if you couldn't afford it," John snapped at him, bold at his release. "You've got millions in the back; you can't blame me for cashing in. It's not like 50 000 would make any difference to you and your dam perfect life."

Logan looked at the guy blankly, as if he could barely process what the guy was telling him.

Sensing danger Mac quickly rose from the bed. "Come on Logan," she said quietly, grabbing his arm. "We should go now."

Logan looked at him in disbelief, "You have no idea," he said shaking his head.

"No it's you that have no idea," John retorted on a roll, "You don't have to work every minute you have, trying to make your money last. You can afford anything you could possibly want, and you waste it. And all that stuff you wrote about your Dad, making him into some sort of villiam. He probably never touched you in your life, he probably ignored you which is why you have such a big humungous chip on your shoulder and pretend like your so hard done by. You have no idea what it's like to really struggle, you just enjoy being the spoilt violent, misunderstood rich kid."

"Logan come on," Mac had to practically drag the stunned Logan out of the room, and she slammed the door behind them.

"Just ignore what he said," she said gently after an awkward silence, as they stood in the corridor outside the room. "He has no idea about anything right?"

"Yeah…yeah right…" Logan ran his hand through his hair and the silence stretched.

"So what now? I mean, what are we supposed to do?"

"I think I know who took your files," Mac said softly.

* * *

They knocked on the door, the last door for the day and it wasn't even on campus. This door was open promptly and they walked in quietly and stood awkwardly near the entrance. Logan allowed Mac to do the talking on this one, he felt this affected her as much as it did him.

"How did you know?"

"It was your custom virus. You didn't think I wouldn't notice."

"I was counting on it actually."

"Why did you do it Max?"

"How could you even ask that," Max snapped at Mac,"You said you couldn't be with me right now, because I had no direction. But then I saw you with _him_. Him of all people Mac! What did you expect? You think I'd be all right about it? After why you broke up with me ,and then you go out with rich surfer guy."

"What?" Mac looked at him blankly."Me and Logan? Were not going out! I haven't been out with anyone since you."

"But I saw you together, he had his arm over your shoulder."

"We were just pretending," Mac said. "I would never date Logan! I mean come on, how could you even think that?"

"But that's great," Max' face suddenly lighted up.

"Now we've established how great it is not to be with me," Logan said dryly, "Can I have my files back and I'll be on my way to my 'rich surfer life'."

"Uh…the files…" Max' smile faded as he looked at Logan, a nervous air suddenly came over him. "I'm sorry Logan, you're a good guy, it's just I thought…"

"What did you do?" Logan's heart began to sink, he already knew.

"I'm sorry," Max repeated.

"What did you do?" Logan yelled, he grabbed Max and slammed him against the wall.

"I sold it, I sold the files to a magazine," Max seemed to have decided that there was nothing to lose now in telling Logan everything. He seemed sorry for what he had done, not like that mattered to Logan right then. "It's just a story though, right? I thought it wouldn't matter, I thought they'd publish it like it was real and then think it was some sort of hoax of yours, for attention. I just, I saw you with Mac, and it's like I just went crazy. You can get that, can't you? I just…I just went crazy…"

Logan raised his fist.

* * *

I was going to hit him, then and there, right in the face. I really, really wanted to hit him. After all that was what Logan the directionless surfer dude would have done. That was what Logan the rich kid who didn't understand how good he had it, would have done. That's what Logan the Jackass would have done.

Revenge, that's what it's all about. Get your pound of flesh and at least be satisfied they're suffering as much as you.

Hit him and get some sort of satisfaction.

Hit him now Echoll's.

* * *

Logan shoved Max away roughly and left the apartment without a word, slamming the door behind him. Max and Mac looked after him in stunned silence.

* * *

The problem, there was the operative word in all that. That _was _what Logan Echoll's would have done back then. But that was then, you know the rest….

Even though I may have had a little of those things in me, Logan Echoll's wasn't those people, I never had been.

Besides it wasn't Max I wanted my revenge from, and I'd learnt at an early age that a pound of flesh always comes with blood.

So I walked away. An Echoll's walked away. That's gotta be a record or something.

Hitting him wouldn't have undid what happened.

I guess tomorrow I'll probably realise it may have made me feel a little better though.

Ah, the contrariness of human beings, ain't it just a beautiful thing?

* * *

Logan sat on the curb near his car and put his head in his hands. He needed a minute to collect himself, to let the roaring leave his ears, and then he'd face the world, scouts honour.

A few minutes passed and someone sat beside him.

"Hey," Mac finally said awkwardly after a few minutes of silence.

Logan snorted and looked up.

"I know it's not any consolation, but Max gave me the a check for the money he got, and the USB." She held it out to him.

Logan took the USB from her hand and shoved it into his pocket, out of sight. He left the cheque though. "You keep it," he said .

"Logan I…" Mac began to protest.

"The last thing I want right now is the money okay Mac," he snapped. There was an awkward silence and Logan sighed heavily. "Just take it…please."

"Is it going to be bad?" Mac asked quietly.

"Yeah," Logan replied simply.

"Like life changing bad?"

"Yeah, life changing bad…"

"If it's any consolation I found out I was switched at birth two years ago."

Logan looked at her in shock. "You're joking right?"

"No. I mean I thought I was adopted, but no, it was the good old switcheroo."

"Gee," Logan ran his hand through his hair. "That sucks."

"Yeah," Mac smiled, "I don't actually know how that was supposed to make you feel better."

Logan gave a weak smile in response, "Yeah, I don't know either. But thanks for trying. A for effort you know... and all that."

There was a short silence.

"The files, they were for a counseling exercise," he said quietly. "Apparently I have a serious problem with talking about my feelings. So my enlightened and well paid councilor suggested I write about them. I thought if I pretend like it was a story I was writing, someone else's life, the it wouldn't be so hard you know. …. But I wasn't smart enough to change the names. And now it's going to be all over the news. Lucky I never wrote about Veronica,…at least she'll escape it…"

"But there's not much in there the media doesn't already know right?" Mac asked, trying to make the situation seem less grim.

"Yeah…sure…" Logan muttered, running his fingers through his hair again. "Look you don't have to stay you know. You should probably be with Veronica now,_ I_ should be with Veronica…"

"Logan you don't…"

"No Mac," he cut across her, "Thanks a lot you know, but……I'll be all right. Eventually…I mean it's no biggy." He attempted to smile, it came out more like a grimace. "A few headlines, a few paparazzi, what's that to my rich carefree days. There comes a time where a guys gotta pay his debt to society for the easy life. That's how the world sees it right? And me."

"I never believed that, you know," Mac said quietly. "That you've had an easy life…Just because you have money…it doesn't make anything easier…"

"Yeah," Logan sighed and a heavy silence hung over them, both thinking of people long gone, people who had problems that no amount of money could take away for them.

* * *

After he dropped Mac off at her dorm he headed for the hotel. It wasn't home, it had never been his home, but it had been somewhere to hole up in while the storm broke.

He had forced Mac to keep the cheque, he'd refused to take it, he'd refused to even the see the sum that was worth his pathetic life story. He knew she'd probably use it for better purposes then him anyway.

So there he was in the lobby. He stopped by to grab a few complimentary lollies and went to the lift, when someone touched his shoulder. Logan turned and faced a well dressed man with a sickly sweet smile, slicked back hair, and too much calone.

"Do I know you?" Logan asked, glaring at the offending hand, which was quickly removed.

"Hello Mr. Echolls."

"The name's Logan," he corrected him.

"Ah, yes. Well my names David Booth. I'm the editor of the Perspective. I think you may have heard of it, it's quite a well known magazine, even if I do say so myself. And recently I just purchased your story for quite a tidy sum." He held out his hand to shake, Logan didn't return the favor he just stared at him, stunned.

"What do you want?" Logan finally managed to choke out.

"Actually, I have a business deal regarding your story Mr. Echoll's, one that might interest you quite a bit…"

* * *

Two million dollars. It was practically pocket change. And that's all it took, and then I was home free.

So I'm sitting here with a bottle of Jack Daniels and celebrating that the whole world hasn't discover my dirty little secrets, while Veronica's crying over he dead Mum alone. And I'm thinking about all those other people that have preceded Lianne...

Safe…But I couldn't forget. Surprise, two million dollars couldn't do that for me.

It seems pretty useless in that case.  
I know, what a cliched spoilt rich kid. But that's the easiest way to deal. And I could handle that, that was about the only thing I could handle right now.

I should have stayed....

If not for her, for me....

Logan Echoll's the selfish jackass, that's me.

After all, like some famous guy said, we're all inherently selfish, because we're all inherently stuffed up. And golly, ain't that just the truth?

* * *

**A/N: Hi. Thanks so much for all the reviews, I was really suprised to see I'd already got about 25 for only three chapters, that was pretty cool. **

**To make up for taking so long to update I thought I'd put this chapter up now. **

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 3: Isilady, standing-in-the doorway, Spygrrl, bella, xx-crispy-mnmsluverxx, 9., roguerulez, AmandaL, maipigen, booringpeople, kh2009, it's really appreciated. **

**Thanks to kh2009 for giving me such a long review for chapter 4, it's really is appreciated. On that note I've noticed a lot of other people have added the story to favorites or story alerts. I get your probably in a hurry or something, but please if you have the chance please review and tell me what you think of how the story is going, and if you think any of the bits are out of character or anything at all. Besides it'll make me happy and isn't that worth it : P. **

**Thanks again to kh2009 and I hope y'all are enjoying the story. Don't forget, if u enjoy this story please send a bit of ur happiness back my way by way of review : P. ( I know I'm a review junkie). Anyway thanx again : P**

**Sairra**


	6. Nearest and Dearest

**Nearest and Dearest**

I don't know why I cared so much

It was the usual story; I'd seen it a million times.

Happy suburban family. Father accuses the richest man in the town of murdering his own daughter. Father loses job. Mother abandons family. Mother returns, only to revert to her old ways of drinking. Abandons family again, this time with the money for her one and only daughter's college fund. Three years later mother dies in a car crash....

The usual story...

I don't know why I cared so much....

* * *

"Sorry Wallace I think she still doesn't really want to talk to anyone right now..." Keith's voice travelled to Veronica's room. Small as their apartment was it was hard not to hear every sound inside, and in the one's next door too. So even though Keith was attempting to whisper Veronica could still hear what he was saying.

"Yes I know. Yes I did."

* * *

I can guess what he's saying on the other end. But it's been two weeks. Did you tell her I called? Fine...will you let me know when she's feeling better..."

The usual friendly concern. Dad had stopped asking me if I wanted to take the call after the fifth day....

* * *

"Yes, I will." There was the familiar beep as he ended the call. Veronica lay on the bed staring at the ceiling and didn't move. She heard Keith sigh heavily in the other room, she imagined he was probably looking at her closed door. Then she heard the familiar jangle of his keys, it was about time he went to work. He would have stayed, he had for the first few days, but Veronica had insisted he go. It was too early in his office to be asking for paid leave, even if... Anyway there had been some recent violent robberies and the station really needed him, and she had managed to convince him she just needed time.....

"Be good Backup," she heard him mutter. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door, a banging more accurately. She heard Keith's heavy tread as he moved from the kitchen counter to the door.

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

She moved at this, turning her head towards her door and frowning slightly.

* * *

I should have guessed this would have happened. Logan was never one to give up. He had called every day, twice a day. Dad was usually pretty short with him. But I didn't see it coming. I guess I thought Logan's instincts would have kept him away.

I thought he knew me better, knew that I needed some time...

I guess I was wrong. Nothing new I suppose.

* * *

"I'm here to see Veronica... Mr. Mars," Logan replied, the last part seemed to be tagged on as an afterthought.

"I don't really think..." Keith began to repeat the same lines he had used these past few weeks.

"Look I don't care," Logan cut him off, his tone slightly aggressive. "I don't care if she doesn't want to see anyone. I am going to see her!"

"You're not going to see her if she doesn't want you to," Keith's voice had gone hard.

"Wow, what a champion Dad you are," Logan had reverted to his defensive mocking tone, Veronica could just imagine him shoving his hands into his hoody pockets, giving her father that smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I can just see how letting her wallow in grief is going to help her. Letting her drown it out.... No double standards there."

"Logan, how about we don't make this personal," Keith said, clearly trying to control the volume of his voice, though his tone was dangerous now. "This is about Veronica and what she's going through and...."

"Yeah, yeah, nothing personal," Logan snapped impatiently, cutting him off. "It's about Veronica. So how about you let me in to see my girlfriend then?"

"I'm not letting you inside," Keith said, "And I'm only going to ask you nicely once, leave her alone, until she's ready to see you."

"And what's the un nice way of saying it?" Logan inquired wryly.

"Do you really want another rap on your colourful record Logan?" Keith asked. "Is that what you thinks going to help her? Really, you profess to care about her, but you keep pulling these stunts, and I just can't see how you do."

There was a moment of silence as Logan absorbed this.

"Right," his voice had gone quiet, soft. "I suppose, if that's what you think, you're entitled to you're... opinion. It's a free country after all. But just so you know I'm not going to leave until she comes out of her room and talks to someone, because I _do_ care about her. And I suppose if I get arrested for trespassing or whatever, well that's up to you isn't it _Sheriff_?"

"Fine, Logan, if that's what you want." Keith's voice had become official sounding again. "You're under arrest, you ha...."

Veronica groaned and quickly sprang up and threw her door open.

* * *

He just had to add that last bit didn't he.

Logan baiting Dad, who coincidentally is also the Sheriff of Neptune.  
Dad rising to the bait and arresting Logan.

Both of them fighting about me.

Nope, nothing new there...

* * *

_A few weeks before..._

Veronica made her way through the crowd, looking at the people with distaste on her face. The hotel suite was packed filled with college students, most of them drunk to a point of no return, and she would guess ninety percent of them were under age. Her Dad would be pretty unhappy if he saw this, his ban on underage drinking campaign had been going strong throughout the summer, despite the amount of criticism he had received from rich kids and some of their rich parents.

This was not what she was expecting when she had shown up at the door, a movie in hand and despite herself some anticipatory butterflies in her stomach.

She rolled her eyes as she saw Dick standing in the middle of a circle, chugging a keg of beer. She guessed some things hadn't changed since she had left, actually looking around at the party she supposed nothing had changed at all. She didn't dwell on this fact however. She supposed she should leave, but she felt that at least she had to give Logan a piece of her mind about his revelry, if nothing else.

So she waited for Dick to finish chugging, the guys shouted and the girls gave drunken little giggles that Veronica despised. Finally the drunken mob decided there was something more amusing across the room, as people began changing the CD's, and they drifted over there to give their input. Dick fell on the couch, completely out of it by the looks of it, and Veronica took her chance. Moving towards the couch she stood in front of him, resisting putting her hands on her hips.

"Dick," she had to shout over the loud music. He looked up slowly.

"Veronica, heydidna know youere..." he trailed off laughing goofily as his words came out garbled.

"Right, and they say alcohol fries your brain cells. Look, I just want to know where Logan is, can you tell me that?"

" Wannadance?" Dick asked, trying to get up but falling back down on the couch helplessly, he laughed again. He swung his arms out and attempted to grab Veronica, but she neatly stepped out of his way and quickly took out her tazer.

"You do know what this is Dick. If you try and grab for me one more time I'm going to put this somewhere which won't be leaving you giggling like a school girl, or I'd imagine it wouldn't. Do you understand me Dick?"

He seemed to sober up slightly, and put up his hands in surrender. "Kay woah don like...you know..."

"Where is Logan?" Veronica asked again, enunciating each word clearly.

"In his room or sumfing..." Dick muttered. "I mean dude I threw this bad ass party and he's all..." his words became slurred once more and turned into indistinct mumbling. Veronica rolled her eyes and walked away, heading for Logan's familiar room.

She tried opening the door, but it was locked. Sighing heavily she shook her head as she thought of the things she did and rummaged in her bag, coming out with two thin wires. When she finally got the door open, it was dark inside. She quickly walked in and slammed the door behind her, locking it so she wouldn't be interrupted. The sounds from the party were barely muffled, the music still pounded through. But it was a bit cooler in the dark.

She frowned as she saw the beer bottles littering the floor and bed. He wasn't in the room however so she headed for the balcony.

He was leaning against the railing, just looking down at the cars below. She stopped at the doors leading to the balcony watching him, and felt the disappointment grow as the final few lingering and hopeful butterflies disappeared.

"When you said come over whenever you want this week, I wasn't exactly expecting there to be a party in my honour," she settled for saying.

"Ronica," Logan said, his voice thick and heavy, he didn't turn around.

"Yeah, it's me," Veronica said. "And I suppose this is you huh? You know when I read your emails, how you said that you were beginning to want something more, I actually believed you might be honest for once about wanting to change. I don't know what I was thinking...I guess I just..." She felt so angry and stupid she trailed off here, holding back the tears of anger and disappointment in the fact she had allowed herself to believe in someone yet again, and they had let her down yet again.

He turned at this, rather unsteadily, looking at her with red eyes. "What? What are you... I don't understand...." he was looking at her stunned, as if he had been hit with at truck. She hesitated for a moment with her comeback, noticing his pale face and, and the look in his eyes, but then she noticed the half empty bottle hanging limply in his hand and she pushed these concerns aside.

"Wow so wasted you can't understand English?" she snapped, "Well done Logan, is that some personal record of yours? Well let me be the first to congratulate you."

The lost look in Logan's eyes drained away, and suddenly there was a hard glint as he processed what she had said. "Did you come here just to judge me?" he snapped. "Came home and thought hmm I know what would be a really fun thing to do, lets go to Logan's and start ragging on him. I mean gee this pattern thing is kind of getting old huh?" His voice was filled with rage. "So how about you say it Veronica, tell me what you were thinking, get it all off your chest? So at least we won't have to do this again for awhile at least."

"You are unbelievable," she shook her head, and turned around.

"Yeah that's right," Logan slurred, "Just walk away, be the better person. You know what I think you do that cause you're scared of actually letting people know what you think? Never let em know who you are, isn't that right Veronica?"

She paused, "I didn't come here to argue with you Logan, I finished doing that after..."

"Oh really," Logan snapped sceptically, cutting her off. "So like you to pass up a chance to judge me."

"For your information," Veronica snapped turning around, her eyes flashing. "I came here to do that movie night thing that you seemed so eager about. You're the one who said come over any time this week Veronica. No need to call, I'll be just hanging around waiting."

'I think my exact words were I'll be waiting around unless a tie hanging on the door, then don't come a knocking," he had reverted to his mocking defence.

"I'm not doing this Logan," she shook her head. "I am not going to do this again!" She turned to leave once more.

"Yeah whatever," Logan snapped. "Veronica Mars and her high horse, same as ever. You know you haven't changed a bit either Veronica... I mean I thought something too by the way you wrote but...I guess it was just fanciful imagination. Stupid, stupid Logan, that was what you were thinking right?"

Veronica paused at the doorway. "You want to know what I thought Logan, what I really thought?"

"Enlighten me with another word of wisdom from Veronica Mars!" Logan snapped.

"I thought you'd actually begun to grow up and do something with your life! Now _that_ was stupid."

There was silence behind her. She swept away the slight pang of guilt she felt and opened the door, slamming it behind her. She wove her way through the crowd, pushing people, filled with a desperate desire to get out of there. She'd had enough disappointment to last her a lifetime.

"Woah where are you going?" Dick suddenly disengaged from making out with a faceless blonde and followed her just as she ran out the open door. He grabbed Veronica's hand in the empty corridor, he quickly backed up a step as she turned around and held up her tazer.

"Not now Dick," she snapped.

"I just meant to say... I mean you're going to miss the birthday cake," Dick said as Veronica turned to walk away. "You know for his Mom."

"What?" she turned around, frowning.

"Yeah, didn't you know it would be her birthday today, if she hadn't...you know..taken a swan dive off the bridge." Dick was looking at her and though he was leaning on the wall for support and his words were slightly slurred they pierced through Veronica. "He's been kind of depressed, for a while. So I thought hey why not throw a party....I dunno maybe I should have told Logan bout it...been in his room since it began, some people I suppose." Dick shrugged. "But you can just keep storming away righteously or whatever you're doing, maybe he'll finally agree to be my wing man."

"You're an idiot Dick," Veronica said, shaking her head she pushed past him and back into the hotel suite.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?' she asked as she walked onto the balcony once again.

"Please Veronica," his voice was hoarse, his words slightly slurred, "I just, I can't do this right now..."

"I don't want to do anything Logan," she realized she sounded more sharp then she intended. She took a deep breath trying to calm her feelings. " I just I suppose I saw the party and I...I'm sorry I didn't realize about your Mom..."

"Yeah, Dick put up a banner to let everyone know who the rad party was for, guess I shouldn't have ripped it down," Logan commented wryly.

"Excuse me while I go kill him," Veronica said.

"It's not his fault," Logan said, "He's been having a pretty bad time too, I spose partying is how he copes, he's just being Dick you know..."

"Some things never change," Veronica commented.

"Yeah..." there was a second meaning to Logan's assent which made Veronica feel even worse.

"You're right, it was...as hard as this is to say it was wrong of me to just barge in here and judge you Logan...I really am sorry and I didn't mean..."

"Don't say you didn't mean it," Logan cut her off turning around to look at her. "We both know you did Veronica, hell we both know it's true. I mean really look at this place," he waved a hand encompassing the whole room behind her, the empty bottles, the total air of neglect. He swayed slightly with the motion, unsteady on his feet. She hadn't realized just how drunk he really was. He had gotten to the ranting stage she was familiar with from the days before when he and Lilly would get trashed at parties and then have humungous arguments. She hadn't seen him so drunk in such a long time she'd almost forgotten that even he had a threshold.

"I'm eighteen years old and I'm still a mess. I have no idea what I want to do, I have no idea where I'm going in life... I just don't have a clue. So I dress up like a grown up and go invest some money in the stock market, and choose a few units at college to make myself look proactive, when really it's all just bull, it all means nothing Veronica! So yeah for once you were completely and utterly right. " He chuckled at the thought and gulped down some more alcohol swinging around to look out at Neptune. "Did you hear that," he yelled out to the night, "Veronica Mars is right!"

"What do you mean for once," Veronica said, attempting to smile, it came out more as a grimace. She now knew for sure that Logan was more inebriated then he should be while standing near the edge of a balcony with just a railing between him and a very long drop. She stepped further out onto the balcony, moving closer to him she reached out and took a hold of his arm. "There's only one thing all this really tells me and it's that you are very, very drunk. Come on how about you get inside and we clean you up, or you could resume screaming out to the world that I'm right, I'm good with both options."

"What happened if I just climbed up on the railing and just stepped off?" Logan suddenly said gravely, his gaze was fixed down, looking at the cars and people passing on the street below. In true drunken fashion his thoughts and attention had changed abruptly, it took Veronica a second to realize what he was talking about. "Do you think there would be crying fans at my funeral huh? I can just hear the eulogy now 'He was robbed of life, gone so young' and then they'll all forget about me. It would be a way out right, that's what she thought I bet. She was just so desperate for a way out. Do you think if she knew what we know now she would have clung on a little longer Veronica? Do you think she would have stayed? Or do you think maybe she thought I'd go to her..."

"Logan come inside," Veronica snapped now, feeling desperate she griped his arm tighter and tugged, she'd never seen him like this, totally abandoned. His knuckles were white as they gripped the railings and right then she thought he might do it, might climb off and dive like his Mom, or maybe he would just simply take one final step like Beaver. "Come on please. _Please_ Logan, you're scaring me."

His eyes immediately turned to her as she said this. He looked at her, as if searching for something, then suddenly he let go of the railing and let her drag him into his room. "I was only thinking aloud Ronica," he said, and he seemed slightly more sober. "I would never...I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah well you did," she snapped, angry at her weakness. "I suggest you go have a shower Logan and sleep it off, ring me when you're sober and don't have a death wish."

"Wait," he grabbed her hand, "Please just stay, just for a little while." He was begging her with his voice and with his eyes, he needed her to stay.

She hesitated, she hadn't meant to get so involved with Logan again, not in this way, not in heartbreak and torture and memories which burnt. This wasn't what she had wanted, she thought Logan had moved on and that's what she wanted to do, move on. But as she looked at him she realized that she was kidding herself. This was what you got with Logan, this is what you got with her. When something bad happened in your life you couldn't move on, you never moved on, the truth was you were stuck with the memories forever and most times you dealt but sometimes it just got too much. This was one of those times for Logan, and Veronica guessed it wouldn't hurt if she stayed a little longer, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"All right, but only until you sober up," she relented, sighing.

"I promise you I won't turn into a worse freak show then I already am," he said, giving her a half smile which didn't really reach his eyes. "So where is this movie I heard of?" He was always the evader, so was she, they didn't like to dwell on emotions too much, didn't like to share them, not the bad ones, the ones that ran deep and hurt.

"Really Logan?" Veronica raised her eyebrows at him. "I remember telling you to go have a shower."

"Any excuse to see me with my shirt off," he quipped, "But actually I'm interested to know what you brought."

"Planet of the Apes," she retorted, "I also brought maltezers but I think something more substantial is needed if you're serious about sobering up."

"Maltezers are a good starter," he said grinning and clumsily grabbing for her bag.

"Well too bad I ate them, now go," she snapped, pushing him towards his bathroom. "If you're feeling dizzy call me all right. Statistics show bathroom drowning is the number one cause of death among rich idiots."

"Like I said any excuse to see me with my shirt off," he smirked, "Don't worry if I feel like spewing I'll call you to hold my hair back."

"Yeah you wish," she retorted as he disappeared into his bathroom.

She sighed and went to slump down in a couch which was a new addition to his room. There were some pictures spread out on it, she collected them with one hand carelessly and sat down. It was only when she glanced at them did she realize the first one was from their first real dance. A younger Logan and Veronica stared out at her, with Duncan and Lilly. She paused staring at the photo, they all looked so happy together. It had seemed like eons since she'd looked at pictures like that and suddenly she found she was hungry for more, to see more of those smiling and naive faces, and to remember that time where everything was so easy and uncomplicated.

She flicked to the next photo. It was all four of them at Logan's twelfth birthday party. They all had goofy hats which Llynn had insisted they wear. She was standing in the photo with Logan's cake which was shaped like a surfboard. Veronica remembered that Aaron had been the one to take the picture and she quickly flicked past it.

The third one in the pile was of Logan and Llynn when he was around four Veronica would guess. He was looking at the camera with a wide toothy grin, his hair sticking up at all ends, while Llynn had her arms wrapped around him tightly. She looked younger and happier then Veronica remembered her in life, so did he for that matter.

"They're all I have, mostly all our pictures got incinerated in the fire, not that I'm complaining but it wouldn't have been nice to have some more of her..." he muttered, she jumped looking up. She'd been so immersed in the photos she hadn't noticed he was standing there, a champagne bottle in one hand, two glasses in the other.

"I'm sorry," Veronica said, she wasn't sure exactly what the sorry was for. She quickly threw the photos onto the table beside the couch. "I didn't mean to pry...they were just sitting there and I saw the one of us and I..." Veronica felt flustered a first in a long time.

"Teaches me to leave my private photos in public places like my couch," he quipped, sitting down beside her. "Here hold this," he shoved the champagne glasses in her hand then taking out a small corkscrew from his pants he popped the bottle.

"Logan I thought you were going to sober up!" she said trying not to sound accusing as he filled up the first glass and moved onto the second.

"Later I promise," he said dismissively, putting the bottle down he grabbed one of the glasses. "But first we have to have a toast."

"You and what imaginary friend?" Veronica asked, attempting to shove the other glass in his hand.

"C'mon Ronnie one glass won't kill you," he teased, reminding her of the first time she, Duncan and Lilly had stolen a bottle from his Dad's cabinet and she took her first sip.

"Yeah but when my Dad finds out he will," she retorted.

"I just need you to toast with me, like the good old days that's all," he persisted.

"If I remember correctly you never needed a drinking partner before Logan, you seem to do pretty well by yourself!"

"I don't need you to drink with I need you to toast with," he said it as if it made a world of difference.

"And the difference is?" she looked at him pointedly raising her eyebrows sceptically. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Can you just do this with me please, just this once without asking questions?" He looked so earnest, and Veronica supposed it was just one of his harmless drunken fancies. She supposed it couldn't hurt, and it wasn't like there was anyone in the room with them who would go tell her Dad.

"Fine," Veronica relented, "But only one glass!"

"Scouts honour," he said. She raised her glass.

"Well c'mon get this over with," she said expectantly.

He gave a crooked smile at her look, and then holding up his glass he took a deep breath and said in a hoarse voice "Happy Birthday Mum, wherever you are." Then he chinked his glass with Veronica's.

She looked at him stunned, she thought he would be toasting for some drunken reason, like for a dead pet, but the look in his eyes were filled with more then just drunken emotions as he looked towards a picture of Llynn, a framed one he had sitting on the mantle.

"Look just drink with me," he said, quickly turning to her he tried to clear his throat and quickly wiping his eyes on his sleeve he gave her his crooked smile, "C'mon Ronnie, it's not a toast unless you drink."

She looked at him and he was watching her. 'I don't know Logan..." she said "I really don't think..." she paused as she was in the action of putting the glass down on the table she saw the pictures she'd thrown haphazardly onto it. There was her younger self and Lilly staring out at her challengingly. There'd been so much time she'd wasted, so many regrets she'd had, so many things she hadn't done because she'd been so busy worrying about all the consequences. 'What the hell' she thought. Shrugging she tipped her head back and tipped the glass back drowning it in one go. Logan did the same with his and he was grinning when she emerged from her glass.

"See the road of depravity isn't so bad," he said smirking.

"Yeah tastes a lot like very expensive champagne," she said picking up the bottle he had chucked on the couch between them. "Wow one thousand dollar champagne to be exact."

"Give me that," he grabbed it from her. "I've never rifled through someone else's photos," he pronounced, he then held out the bottle to her invitingly.

She looked at the bottle hesitantly.

"C'mon," he said, "I can't drink it all myself and its too expensive to waste. Think about all the PI equipment you could have bought with this bottle."

"Waste not want not, that's what Lilly used to say right," Veronica said, and relenting again that night she took the bottle and took a sip. She was feeling reckless, she was tired of broken dreams and being disillusioned. She just wanted to be young again with a whole world of opportunity open up to her. And she wanted to do it alone with Logan who despite everything she still felt she could trust.

"I've never punched an FBI agent," she said.

"Seriously never in your whole internship?" Logan asked as he took the bottle and drank.

"I came close, almost tazered a guy, but no, no punching."

"Well if you go there again next time I'll come too and do all the punching for you," Logan smirked.

"I'll be certain to do that," she said sarcastically. "Then you can add to your colourful rap sheet.

"Hey at least I've never been arrested for aiding a criminal."

"They were false charges," she pouted, but she took the bottle anyway. And so it continued back and forth between them, just like old times.

* * *

"Dude open the door," Dick's voice pierced through Veronica and Logan's laughter. Veronica had lost count about how much they had drunk, but she knew it was definitely more than one or two glasses. Logan was becoming more wasted and Veronica was feeling a bit tipsy, thank god her Dad was supposed to be working late that night. Logan had put on some music, loud it pumped through the speakers to drown out the sound of the party in the next room.

They had been mainly reminiscing about old times together, and were laughing about their summer vacation, which though had been relatively dull compared to previous ones still had some colourful stories to tell. And Veronica was feeling more comfortable around Logan then she'd felt around anyone recently. She still felt guilty around Keith, even though he insisted that he had forgiven her.

"Coming, coming," Logan called out perhaps a tad too loudly. He lurched as he stood up, stumbling forward. He grabbed the remote from the table, turning off the music. As he headed for the door he tripped over his own feet and cursed. A giggle escaped Veronica and she covered her mouth in shock. Logan turned around smirking.

"Was that just a giggle I heard,' he said pointing at her accusingly, "Gee you really have had too much to drink Ronica."

"No way," Veronica protested, her words seemed rather clumsy and convoluted. "I'm the responsible one here."

"Logan hurry up," Dick snapped impatiently from the other end of the door and he commenced pounding on it.

"I'm comin, I'm comin," Logan muttered making his unsteady way to the door. It took him a minute to figure out exactly how to unlock it, but then he had it swinging open.

"Logan," Keith Mars stood behind Dick at the doorway. Logan hadn't noticed the absence of music or the commotion that had been going on in the other room. Veronica and he, for the past few hours, hadn't noticed much honestly. But now he saw that the party had cleared out, and all that was left of it was a few turned over tables and a keg or two lying on the floor in plain sight of Veronica's Dad.

"Well howdy Sheriff," Logan greeter him loudly, hoping Veronica heard, he attempted to block the doorway as much as he could, Keith didn't fail to notice."I guess I have you to thank for getting rid of all the potential squatters ."

"I sent some of them home in the panel vans. Do you realize that out of the hundred or so kids that were here under the legal drinking age there were no designated drivers," there was a hard note in Keith's voice as he said this.

"So who ratted us out?" Logan asked, "Flanders? Or was it Mr. Wilson from next door? I"m starting to think I shouldn't have annoyed him so much over the summer with my boyish pranks and high spirits."

"This isn't a laughing matter Logan," Keith snapped.

"It was the hotel dude," Dick put in. "They like totally called the cops on us the party killers."

"Did you tip them Dick?" Logan asked, glaring at his friend.

'What we're supposed to give them money to have a party man?" Dick looked at him uncomprehending.

"No we're supposed to give them money so that they won't do something annoying like ring the cops," Logan sniped.

"As amusing as this all is boys," Keith interjected here, "I'm going to have to ask you to take a breathalyser test."

"What, a man can't get drunk in his own home, what is the world coming too?" Logan lamented looking up at the sky dramatically.

"When you're under the legal age you're not supposed to get drunk anywhere." Keith noted unamused by his theatrics, "You're also not allowed to give alcohol to other people under the legal age, there's another tit bit of law you seemed to have missed," he held up the small machine sticking the tube in Logan's face. "Now breathe."

Suddenly there was a soft rustle from behind them, he turned quickly to look but Veronica had disappeared from the main room so she guessed she was in the bathroom. He quickly turned back to Keith who was attempting to look past him and into the room.

"You've got a friend in there too Logan?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"No just rats, really big ones," he retorted quickly, "So what happens if I refuse this breathalyser test? Just hypothetically of course."

"Well let's say hypothetically you do refuse. Hypothetically I arrest you and you spend a hypothetical day in a nice comfy cell to sober up," Keith said, "Or the alternative hypothetical scenario is that you could just co operate and while you're at it you can tell me who sold you all this alcohol and who gave you the fake ID,'s and both you boys could give yours to me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Logan smirked. "But I'm sure that..."

Suddenly there was a loud crash which emitted from behind him. Logan winced knowing there was no way Keith was going to ignore that.

"Right, well while you take some time to figure it out let's see who's in here with you," Keith said, he moved to walk past Logan but Logan blocked his path for a second, trying to think on his drunken feet.

"It's no one important," he said quickly, "Like I said rats."

"Move," Keith said, Logan bristled at the command but after a second he sighed and moved aside, he wasn't really in any state to fight with Keith, not that he thought Veronica would be very impressed if he did. "Fine, hope you don't have problem with vermin."

"Don't worry about me, I deal with them every day," Keith commented dryly. He moved into the dimly lit room, Logan could tell he was taking in the bottle littering the bed and floor, the clothes strewn around and the smell of stale alcohol and food, and for some reason he felt a pang of embarrassment.

"I've been redecorating," he quipped as Keith turned and raised his eyebrows.

"Rats huh?" he said pointedly looking at the two glasses of champagne and the almost empty bottle sitting on the table.

"Well I'm not speciest specially when it comes to my liquor," Logan shrugged.

Keith ignored him, kneeling down he checked under the bed then quickly got up. "I think there's half a rotting pizza down there," he commented.

"Oh so that's where it disappeared to," Dick said he had followed Logan in.

"I'll give you two boy's advice, after this is over hire a cleaner," he said as he moved on to the adjoining bathroom.

"Really I don't think you should," Logan began to say, running his hand through his hair as Keith attempted to open the door, but it was locked. Keith wasn't dissuaded however, he banged on the door.

"It's Sheriff Mars here," he called out, "So I would suggest you open the door right now, and we can sort something out."

There came no reply from the bathroom.

"The rats are real shy," Logan said wryly. "Um perhaps we should just leave them to their rather ratty needs. I think I'm ready for that breathalyser test now."

"No I'm sure we can figure something out," Keith said equitably, he took out a card from his pocket, "I'm pretty good at opening locks even without keys."

"Um isn't that like against the law or something," Dick said.

Before Keith could answer the door suddenly swung open, Veronica stood there looking sheepish.

"Hi Dad," she said attempting to smile, Keith stared at her, blinking slowly, Veronica could literally see him processing everything.

"Wow didn't see that coming," Dick said grinning goofily.

"Dude shuddup," Logan muttered. He guessed by Keith's look he hadn't known that Veronica and him were on speaking terms again, that via email they'd actually gotten friendlier over the summer, and he could tell Keith was definitely not happy about any of it.

"What are you doing here?" was the first question to come out.

"I was just visiting Logan," she said, attempting to be nonchalant. "I know this is clichéd but it's not what it looks like Dad."

"Just visiting?" Keith asked, "During a party filled with underage drinkers, during my campaign against underage drinking, in his _bedroom?"_

"Actually technically she's in my bathroom Sheriff," Logan interceded here, stepping closer to Veronica.

"You be quiet," Keith snapped, his tone making Logan tense.

Veronica stepped forward anxiously, "Dad really it's not anyone's fault, I mean yeah it's Dick's completely for chucking the party but Logan really didn't have anything to..."

"Have you been drinking?" Keith demanded as Veronica got close enough so that he could smell her breath.

"No," she replied too quickly.

"Don't lie to me," Keith said, "You may have tried to cover it up with mouth wash Veronica, but I can still smell it on you."

"I had a glass or two...perhaps.." Veronica said cringing slightly.

"You don't even know how much you've drunk?" Keith asked incredulously, and he was looking at Logan when he said it, an accusatory glare, telling him he knew who was to blame here.

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean..." she began.

"I don't want to hear it Veronica," he snapped. "Just get your stuff together," and then his handcuffs came out and he turned to Logan.

"You're not serious," said Veronica looking shocked, he grabbed Logan who didn't bother to resist, he could tell how serious Keith was just then.

"I'm getting this incredible sense of, what's it called, you know on TV series where they have the same story line but a few factual differences?" Logan quipped as the handcuffs bit into his wrist, "Gee guess they don't have a name for it yet, perhaps I should make one up when I'm in the lock up. Do something constructive this time around. Maybe I'll also finish that quilt I started for the needy."

"If I were you I'd be thinking about consulting my lawyer," Keith said grimly, "This isn't going to look very good on top of your assault charge."

"Assault charge?" Veronica repeated, Logan felt like wincing.

"Remember Gorya," he said, attempting to sound nonchalant, "Yeah well he flexed that connected muscle of his, and that's what he came up with, scary isn't it?"

"That slimy little son of a.." Veronica snapped.

"Veronica I said get your stuff," Keith commanded, cutting her off warningly.

"Hey am I going to be getting arrested too?" Dick asked as Keith began leading Logan out the door and Veronica reluctantly grabbed her handbag, she knew he wasn't really in the mood for argument and she couldn't blame him.

"The rooms in my name Dick," Logan said, "You don't have a thing to worry about."

"Good cause this face is too pretty for jail," Dick joked weakly, watching as Logan was marched out.

"But you do have clean up duty before I get back," Logan called behind him.

"Bummer," Dick muttered.

* * *

Keith shoved Logan into the back of the cruiser, a bit rougher then entirely necessary Veronica thought. He seemed to take great pleasure in shoving his head down hard. Veronica grabbed his hand before he could move to the driver's side.

"Please Dad can we just talk for a second," she said quietly.

He looked at her, about to refuse, and then he sighed heavily. She hadn't noticed how tired he was looking, how exhausted he was. Between some recent robberies and his fight against underage drinking he wasn't having an easy time and Veronica felt partly responsible for that. "What is it Veronica?" he asked wearily.

"I really am sorry about the drinking," she said earnestly, wishing she could take her reckless actions back, "But I really think your being unfair on Logan. It's not like he shoved a funnel down my throat, he didn't even organize this party it was Dick's idea. He's just going through a really rough time right now and..."

"Yeah well so is everyone else Veronica," Keith snapped and suddenly he was looking harsher then she'd seen in a while. "That's no excuse, but everyone keeps on making it for_ him_, you keep on making it for him! You wonder why I don't like you hanging around Logan because all he does is make excuses and try to drown life out by wallowing in self pity. You don't think I wanted to fall apart when your mother left me, when the town turned against me? But I didn't and you didn't either Veronica, so why do you keep on making excuses for _him_? He's going nowhere fast and I just don't want him to drag you down with him!"

"That's not going to happen Dad," she said, knowing that his heart was in the right place, but feeling frustrated that he couldn't see that Logan really wasn't the enemy here. She also felt guilty that what Keith was saying wasn't so different to what she had thrown in Logan's face a few hours before, somehow it sounded harsher hearing it from someone else. "I promise you. Logan isn't like that, he's actually been trying to get his life on track and he's been doing pretty good. There is just stuff he's had to deal with that you don't even know..."

"And honestly I don't want to know anymore, the bottom line is he has five kegs of beer in there so he's going to the station no matter what his excuse is this time," when it came to Logan, ever since Keith had thrown him out of their apartment, he always had a prejudice against him, despite his better nature. Veronica supposed it would just always be one of those things. "Now get in the car."

"I'll take a taxi," Veronica snapped, feeling angry, and confused and slightly sick.

"No you won't," Keith said, "Now get in the car Veronica. Don't you think you've done enough damage already without reports in the newspapers tomorrow about how the Sheriffs daughter came home from the party he crashed, in a taxi and inebriated."

Veronica glared at him, thinking about arguing, but she relented and storming to the passenger's side she opened the door and slammed it behind her. Feeling childish and thinking she really had had too much to drink she glanced at Logan in the back to see if he was smirking at her dramatics. His eyes were firmly planted out the window however, and she wondered if he had heard their argument, and if so how much of it he had.

* * *

The ride was chilly to say the least, you could have cut the tension with a knife. Dad told me to wait in the car while he took Logan in to the station. We then proceeded to ride home in stone cold silence.

It was probably one of the worst fights we had and after everything we'd been through it was over a boy too. Funny now I think about it. After Lilly's murder, Dad's affair, my illegal dabblings and one of the worst fights we had so far was over a boy.

* * *

"Hey I heard they let you out on good behaviour," she said smiling as Logan opened the door.

"Hey," he said leaning against the doorway, he didn't open the door any further.

"So are you ready for Planet of the Apes?" she asked holding up the DVD enticingly.

"Does the good Sheriff know you're here?" Logan drawled.

"I'm nineteen years old Logan," Veronica reminded him. "I can organize my own play dates now."

"Look Veronica," he said, running his hand through his hair in that familiar gesture that told Veronica he was upset about something. "I think maybe you're Dad was right you know..."

"That you're a big bad influence on little old innocent me," Veronica tried to joke, it fell a bit flat as Logan just looked at her, she sighed. "Logan he was just doing the protective Dad thing," she tried to reassure him, "You know one part over protective three parts insane. Don't take it personally."

"Yeah because I saw how he arrested Piz before," he commented wryly.

"Well to be fair he never found me under the influence in Piz' bathroom," she pointed out.

"Uh yeah about that..." he began awkwardly.

"Logan I'm a big girl I can make my own decisions," Veronica cut him off.

"Yeah but mouth wash Veronica?" Logan said, sensing that she wasn't about to budge on the matter and quickly changing his tact, smirking, "Seriously? Did you learn nothing from me and Lilly after all those years?"

"I panicked," she shrugged, "Sorry not all of us are so good at hiding the evidence. So are you going to let me in now? Because, it's pretty chilly at home. Wallace is in Africa and Mac is on a road trip so I'm kind of running out of options here."

Logan hesitated for a second, then he relented opening his door wider to allow her in. "But only because I need help cleaning. Apparently all Dick got a major hangover while I was away, he's still sleeping it off."

"Do you want to draw faces on him with permanent marker?" she asked.

"Never a dull moment with you around huh," Logan smirked.

* * *

So that's how it happened, how Logan and I got back together. I kept on going over with old movies, he kept on showing up at my office, and eventually, with the trial and everything else I suppose it just happened.

Dad wasn't one to hold a grudge against me, and I'd really tried to make it up to him, so he didn't say anything. But Logan tended to not hang around our house much, and I made sure I was home early on the nights Dad had off.

Now I think about it we had gotten together mainly because I figured we were both screwed up so why not be screwed up together? I guess warning bells should have gone off then, but since when was I one ever to heed warnings?

And now here we are again. Once more round Veronica. Was it really meant to be this hard?

* * *

"Dad," Veronica cried out as she saw Keith about to handcuff Logan. "Stop all right, the both of you just stop." She snapped this out as Logan gave Keith a triumphant look.

"Logan was just leaving," Keith said grimly.

"Dad I heard everything," she said, "I know why Logan's here, it's all right."

"Honey you don't have to talk to him," Keith said, "Not if you're not ready we'll deal with this you just.."

"No Dad," she said, "It's all right_ really_," she looked into his eyes trying to convey to him that she was fine, that he could let her go. He sighed heavily and she hoped that was assent. "Come on we'll go on the porch," she muttered not looking at Logan. He went out first, holding the door open for her.

"I'll stay right here honey until you're finished," Keith called out, "Right here near the door."

"Thanks Dad," she called sarcastically behind her, closing the door with a snap.

* * *

Logan stood in front of her, watching her cautiously, his hands planted firmly into his pockets.

"Veronica," he began.

"Logan stop," she snapped, "You know the only reason I even bothered to come save you from yet another arrest is because on top of your assault charge you'd be facing jail time because of me and I'd guess that sometime in the very far future I might feel guilty about that. Now just go home. If I wanted to see you I would have answered your calls, but I just want to be left alone right now. I thought you of all people would understand that."

"You cannot be serious," Logan said stunned as she turned towards her door. "Veronica this isn't healthy, you can't just lock yourself away from the world."

"Why not?" she snapped, turning around. "Is that sort of behaviour especially reserved for just you Logan? Is it yet another exclusive habit only the rich can indulge in?"

"Oh real mature," he said, "Have anymore clichéd barbs hidden away somewhere?"

"Just get out of here Logan," Veronica snapped.

"No," he said shaking his head, "I'm not going, not until..."

Suddenly the door beside their apartment opened cutting Logan off. Veronica stared at the man exiting the apartment stunned. He glanced their way for a moment but when he realized who was standing there he looked at her for a minute, perhaps shocked to see her standing right in front of him.

"Having a private conversation here dude so if you could just, you know scat," Logan sniped, glaring at him. He ignore Logan, instead nodding his head in acknowledgment of Veronica he turned and walked away.

She remained staring stunned until he disappeared, heading towards the car park.

"Veronica what's wrong?" Logan asked as he turned back to her, noticing her stunned and paling face, "Did you know that guy? Who was he?"

"He was nobody," she said softly, "Please can we do this later, I just really need some time to think okay?"

"Veronica what's wrong?" he asked, not prepared to let it go.

"I just need time," she said.

"Wait," Logan said but she had already stepped away from him and opened her door, closing it behind her wihout a glance back.

* * *

"Is everything all right honey?" Keith asked, he had to step back from his eavesdropping position at the door to allow Veronica inside, caught unaware by her sudden appearance.

"Yeah sure," she said automatically, "Every things fine, I think I'll just go have a shower now Dad, I'm still not entirely awake."

She didn't wait for his response quickly making her way to her room and shutting the door firmly behind her.

* * *

So Clarence Weidman was in town yet again, and is either staying or visiting someone in the apartment right next to mine. And Mom has just died in a car crash a few miles out. I guess I should have realized that intrigue didn't only stay within the town limits.

So the money question is did Jake Kane have something to do with my Mom's death? And if so why now? My instincts were telling me there was something more here than just a typical car crash, and now everything was different.

I was starting to think I'd had enough time.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, so many people have given this story such positive feedback I am really grateful, and some of them are really detailed and constructive which I really appreciate so thank you. I don't think I've got such positive feedback for any story I've done, which makes me really anxious to get it right. I'm not 100% sure with this chapter, I feel it's a bit OC but I hope it will suffice for now and I just want to put it out there and see what people think. I felt it was necessary to explain why Keith had such a thing against Logan, and also start the next 'mystery' in the story. Sorry I took so long to update, but like I said I wanted to get it right and I've been pretty busy in school. I probably won't review until November so I hope you enjoy and I hope it's not too long, please review : )**


	7. Black Holes and Revelations

**Black Holes and Revelations**

I finally had a purpose, something to investigate and justice to find. It was easy and uncomplicated, something to focus on. And best of all I could deal with it and I could fix it. I wish life was as simple to solve.

* * *

"Honey," Keith's attempt to disguise his surprise failed miserably. He had come out of his room to find Veronica in the kitchen, showered, dressed and making pancakes, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Hey Dad," she said smiling and glancing towards him. She took the pancake off the stove and slapped it on top of a pile on a plate. "You're just in time for some pancakey goodness."

"Veronica are you all right?" he asked, not buying her act for a minute.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" she asked smiling innocently as she divided the pancakes onto two plates.

He raised his eyebrows at her, telling her he wasn't going to let her off that easily.

* * *

The problem with retreating into your own personal black hole is that people treat you like fragile glass when you come out, Dad included.

* * *

"What I'm fine," she shrugged at him sighing as he continued to give her the look. "Yeah I had a moment...okay two weeks there where I was finding it hard to...wrap my head around things... But I've gotten through it and everything is all right now. Trust me."

* * *

Yeah Veronica, saying trust me and doing doe eyes is really going to convince Dad, a man who has his own personal lie detector built into his brain.

* * *

Keith looked hard at her for a minute more than sighed, "I do honey," he said gravely.

* * *

Wow I guess Dolly was right, Dad's really do fall for the doe eyes, including mine.

* * *

"But you didn't have to go through all this trouble. Really I was beginning to lose weight," Keith said, reverting to their usual banter, apparently convinced enough to let the matter drop.

"Sure Dad," she teased. "You keep those dreams alive. Now eat your pancakes otherwise I might not be able to control myself."

They sat down at the kitchen counter and began devouring the food; she asked a few questions about his work, keeping the conversation light.

"So what are you planning to do today?" he finally asked her as they finished the last few pancakes and she began to clean up, "Perhaps you should invite Wallace over."

"Actually," Veronica said feeling awkward and really not wanting to broach the subject. She tried to appear nonchalant, turning towards the sink. "I was thinking of going to my classes today. It's just I've missed a lot and it's going to be hard catching up already. So I should probably start now."

"Sweety I'm not sure if that's the best thing to do," Keith said. "Perhaps you should ease into this?"

"You make it sound like I was in hospital or something," Veronica said attempting to smile. "I'm fine really, and I'll see Wallace there too. We can have lunch together; I know how hopeless he must have been without me. And Mac and...my other friends." She cut herself off before she said Logan's name, not sure how she was feeling about him right now and positive it was not the best way to get Keith on her side.

"I'm just worried that perhaps you're not as fine as you think," Keith said, looking at her anxiously.

"Dad what do I have to do to convince you," she said smiling, "Have a lie detector test."

"No," he said, "Because I know you'd find a way to cheat."

"Me cheat?" she said innocently. He smiled and shook his head. "Speaking of detection you should probably get to work," Veronica said noting the time on the clock.

"How time flies," Keith noted, he sighed as he got up. She went to kiss him on the cheek but instead he opened his arms wide.

"As long as you're sure you're all right honey," he muttered into her hair as he enveloped her, and for a second she let his love surround her and she pushed her thoughts on the case to a side, wishing that she could really be as fine as she kept insisting.

"And don't hesitate to call me at work if you need me, remember I'm the sheriff now," he said as he finally released her.

"As you keep reminding me, and everyone you pass on the street," Veronica ginned.

"Just spreading awareness, doing my civic duty," Keith replied.

"Have a good day Mr. Sheriff," Veronica drawled.

"You too little lady," he replied, she waited for the door to close behind him before she let her smile drop.

* * *

Yeah I'm thinking that Dad's day was going to be a lot less eventful then mine which was not going to be spent attending classes.

I had something more important in mind, like actually getting to work and finding out what Clarence Weidman was doing back in Neptune, and what he had to do with Mom's death.

* * *

Wallace was waiting in the cafeteria line when Logan suddenly appeared next to him.

"Hey you can't do that," a scrawny guy behind them protested at Logan cutting the line.

"Relax pizza face," Logan sniped, "I'm only here for a quick word. Don't worry you won't have to wait a second longer for your greasy food."

The guy shut up at this, glaring at Logan who simply turned his back on him and his attention on Wallace.

"I think you need to go see her," he said without preamble.

"What so no hey Wallace how's it going. I haven't seen you in month's man and don't try and tell me you didn't miss me." Wallace joked. Logan just looked at him, not even cracking a smile. He sighed, same old Logan he guessed. When it came to Veronica he didn't kid around, not when he felt the situation was serious, and it seemed lately that between him and Veronica the situation was always serious. "She said she doesn't want to see anyone," he pointed out. "And I've learnt that usually when she asks nicely that's it's a good idea to give her some space."

"Yeah well sometimes what she wants and what she needs are two different things," Logan said, his voice rising slightly in frustration. "And what she needs right now is her best friend, because last night it was pretty clear that she's not going to let me help her."

"Wait you didn't go see her?" Wallace asked incredulously, Logan looked awkwardly away a dead give away.

"Yeah, so I got sick of waiting," he snapped defensively. "Someone needed to do something; she's been locked in her room for _two weeks_. It's not healthy and it's not right to just leave her there."

"Her Mom's dead," Wallace snapped, losing his temper now, "You ever consider that normal people need time to process that, without someone barging into their apartment and trying to force them to talk."

"Right normal people," Logan retorted angrily, "Well whenever has Veronica been considered normal?" he sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair as Wallace glared at him. "Look, I didn't come here to fight," he said making an obvious effort to lower his voice and attempt to control his emotions.

"Well that's good to know, because neither did I," Wallace said. "But you go ahead and keep acting the way you are and perhaps both of us will do something we regret."

"I didn't mean to be such a jackass," he said making an effort to keep his frustration at bay, "I'm just really worried about her. She's only ever really lost one person in her life. But now she doesn't have a mystery to work on, revenge to get, that grief thing I've heard so much about is going to overwhelm her. She's going to fall to pieces here and we're just going to be standing by watching. So yeah maybe it wasn't the best idea to go barging in gun's a blazing, but at least I _tried, _consider that!"

"Well how about you try actually listening to her for once," Wallace said, "When she's ready to see us she will Logan. I though you of all people would have learnt that by now. And then you wonder why you two keep on falling apart while I have to help her pick up the pieces. How about _you_ consider how healthy that is for her huh?"

"Yeah well what can I say, I'm a slow learner," Logan noted falling back to his usual defence, an unamused smirk on his face he shrugged slightly. "But by all means you keep waiting Wallace, after all that's what best friends are for right? Later." He promptly turned and walked off without a second glance, leaving Wallace looking after him and wondering if maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh.

* * *

Mac lay on her bed, listening to music and, she could only think of one word for it, vegging. Clichéd she knew, but she was feeling the need for some serious relaxation time. It had been a busy couple of weeks and she felt the pressure had been getting to her. Plus she was mulling over that decision, which had been interrupted by Logan's crisis, and which she still hadn't made.

Parker was currently staying with her parents again, temporarily for the week before they headed back home. It felt nice to be by herself, to just lay down without any sort of crisis and enjoy the peace and quiet. Then came the knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and took her earplugs out, it was typical. Sighing she lifted herself from the bed and headed for the door.

"Dick?" she blinked slowly hardly believing her eyes, and not sure if she entirely wanted to. Her first thought was of the other and only time he had come to her dorm room. "Parker's not here and I don't really think she's interested in dating right now so..." she said awkwardly.

"Parker?" Dick looked at her blankly, it took him a minute to register what she had said. "Oh yeah, Logan's rebound. I didn't come here to see her..."

"Oh," Mac didn't know what was weirder, the fact that Dick had shown up in front of her dorm again, or that he had come to see her. "The whole helping with an assignment thing for Logan was a one time deal. I'm pretty busy with my own stuff right now so..." she trailed off. It was the only other reason she could think of for why Dick would be there.

"Who needs to pass when you can just buy another wing for the library or a lab or something," Dick said dismissively.

"So, not to be rude or anything, but why did you come?" Mac asked, feeling extremely awkward and not exactly sure what to do with her hands, why was she even worrying about that right now?

"Actually I kind of..." Dick rubbed the back of his neck, looking down awkwardly. "I came to...Do you have anything of my little bros?" he suddenly blurted the question out, leaving Mac stunned for a second.

"Of..." she trailed off, she still found it hard to say his name.

"Yeah," he said, nodding and shaking his blonde fringe out of his eyes, "You know I have most of his things, but some of his stuff was missing like his Ipod and...I was just wondering."

"Um...no," Mac said feeling even more awkward now. "He never...you know gave me any of his stuff so..." It wasn't entirely true. She still had an old CD he'd lent her, trying to convert her to European rock bands. It sat in her bottom draw collecting dust. She took it out from time to time but she never played it. She didn't know why she didn't tell Dick about it, but she reasoned he probably wouldn't miss it.

"Right..." Dick said, nodding, "That's cool, I was just wondering you know..." they stood there like that awkwardly for a minute, each avoiding the others eyes.

"I should really get back to, you know..." Mac said when the silence got too much for her.

"Sure, sure," Dick muttered. "I just never really asked him what kind of music he liked you know..." he suddenly said, and it was the Dick she'd glimpsed at the beach talking to her now. "All these years and I never like cared....But whatever," and then the normal frivolous Dick appeared abruptly, making Mac wonder if she had been imagining things. "I'll leave you to your studying and I'll go do my thing. There's an awesome party going on in some chicks sorority house, you should come if you want, you know take a break from all that brain strain or whatever." He gave her a crooked grin, almost hopeful.

"No I really think I should get back to what I was doing..." Mac said feeling slightly guilty as Dick's grin disappeared.

"Oh yeah that's cool, spose some of us actually have to pass you know otherwise they'll close this party down," he said, and she could tell that this time he was trying hard to be flippant. "Don't strain yourself too much," he said and he turned and sauntered off winking at passing girls who gave him derisive looks.

She watched him go and then she closed the door slowly turning back to her room. She didn't really know what that was all about, but for some reason she didn't think she could go back to vegging. Dick had left her with too much to think about, and she thought wryly that as simple as Dick was he sure knew how to complicate things.

* * *

The curtains in the apartment were closed, the door was locked and not a sound emerged from it. Veronica waited a good hour before she decided it was safe to investigate. She ensured no one was around before she started meddling with the window.

* * *

So when I told Dad I'd put my illegal activities behind me, we both knew I wouldn't be keeping that promise. After all in the PI business there wasn't any way not to dabble in illegal things.

But I saw it this way, and I think he did too. He wanted me not to get involved in illegal activity which was serious, which I could avoid, and on cases which didn't directly affect me.

All right so breaking and entering was pretty serious but in this investigation it was unavoidable. Besides this case definitely affected me and there was no way I wasn't getting involved. I'm sure Dad would have done the same thing in my position, and that was all the vindication I needed.

* * *

She managed to jimmy the window open and after a quick glance around she climbed through the small gap, pulling it shut but not fully closing it behind her. Looking around she let her eyes adjust to the dim room. It was small and similar to her apartment. A kitchen partition a lounge set up and a corridor leading into further small rooms. It was pretty bare only one couch was in the lounge area, yet there was an LCD TV set up which Veronica thought was strange in this cheap accommodation.

She glanced around but there didn't appear to be anything here so she moved towards the rooms in the corridor. She cautiously moved into the first bedroom, her hand in her bag and clasped around her tazer. The room was empty and dark, no windows within. She turned on a lamp nearby. The bed was made neatly, expensive sheets and covers. There as a cupboard in the corner, she went and opened it, it was empty and then she looked down. There was something at the bottom of the closet, bending down Veronica picked it up and frowned. It was a baby's dummy. She supposed it must have been left there by the apartment's previous occupants. They were a young couple with a baby who used to fight constantly.

About to go and explore the other rooms she heard a sound from the front. She tensed, her ears pricked as she listened intently. It sounded like someone was climbing through the window. Quickly she switched the lamp off and darted into the closet pulling it shut behind her and leaving the tiniest gap to see out. She heard the tread of a man's boots as they made their way down the corridor, and turned into the room. All Veronica could see was a shadow, a figure of a man who looked like he could probably take her if it came down to a fight. She clutched her tazer tighter as they suddenly moved towards the closet and reached for the door.

* * *

Logan had once told me he lived by one simple philosophy, attack first and ask questions later. I used to tease him about it, a simple primal philosophy for a simple primal man. But now I think it's time I tried primal philosophy out for myself. After all you shouldn't judge before you try.

* * *

Veronica quickly swung the cupboard door open and the guy swung back, startled. Quickly she pulled her tazer out and shove it on his arm, he yelled out, falling to the floor.

"What the hell did you do that for V?" a familiar voice cried out in pain.

"Weevil?" Veronica said shocked. She quickly went to the lamp and snapped the light on to see her former biker friend lying on the floor clutching his arm and glaring at her accusingly. "Woops," she said attempting an innocent smile.

* * *

I should have known better. It's never as simple as a good tazer in the arm and a quick escape. And the enemy and your friend seem to get mixed up a lot in this business.

Now we had to get out of here because the whole apartment block definitely heard that yell, and I wasn't any closer to finding out anything about Mom's death. Great detective work Veronica, really great.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to hoffi coffi, mitzyspain, kh2009, iamvmcrazy, BeforeItsTooLate, Proudly Irish, Navybee, sg (thanks for the especially long one I thought it was great!!!), dark-angel-199402 and Puddles21 for reviewing Chapter 5. **

**Thanks to .9., starcrazed and firebirdgirl for reviewing chapter 6. **

**If I've missed anyone thanx to you too = D**

**I appreciate constructive criticism or any sort of review even if it's just to say Good, I liked. Or terrible, I hated lol = ) Hope you liked this and please do review if you're reading! **

**[Reason for the title of this chapter: every time I listen to the muse song Resistance or the song Starlight I always think of Veronica and Logan lol, probz just me but still I thought it would be a good title = ) it's a line from Starlight I think] **


	8. Fairytales and MakeBelieve

**Fairytales and Make-Believe**

So the apartment looked like it wasn't going to yield many results anyway, and I was back to square one. Instead of brooding on my losses though I thought I should see what Weevil was doing before I began the hunt again. Hunt, gee I really have been watching too many Victorian era movies. Next one out of the store is definitely going to be an action blockbuster. Concentrate Mars.

* * *

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Veronica shook her head coming back to reality and looking at Weevil. He was sitting opposite her at the kitchen counter while she grabbed a snack from the fridge.

"I said I came because I need your help," Weevil repeated. "I know this isn't the best of times..."

"Now's fine," Veronica cut him off. "Really," she said trying to look normal as he frowned and looked at her. "Why does everyone keep on giving me the once over when I say that everything is fine?"

"Maybe because it isn't," Weevil pointed out.

"Well it is," she snapped unintentionally, "Now did you come here to give me a psych analysis or do you want my help."

He sighed shaking his head, "Okay V. We'll play it you're way," he relented.

"That's why I'm the boss," she said grinning and attempting to smooth over the bump in their conversation." One things bugging me though, you knew I was in the empty apartment next door how?"

"Come on V," Weevil said rolling his eyes, "You're car's parked outside, you're apartments empty, except for Backup of course. And this window is slightly ajar. After all this time working for you, you think I wouldn't investigate?"

"Well at least you've learnt something," she said, "Except you'll have to work on you're whole sneaky tread, I could hear you a mile off."

"Well sorry if not all of us can be as light on our feet as you," Weevil commented.

"So what do you need help with?" she asked thinking it was about time they got down to business, she was anxious to get back to her own case.

"I know who stole the painting," he pronounced.

"Great, do you want a medal or something?" she asked blankly.

"Well one would be nice," he retorted, "But the thing is I'm not really sure what to do now."

"It's pretty simple Weevil," she said, "Go drag his ass to the police station, I'm sure you know where it is by now."

"It's not that simple V." He snapped, "If it was don't you think I would have already done it."

"Well then what's stopping you?" she was growing impatient now, every second she spent trying to unravel Weevil's mystery was a second she wasted working on her Mom's case.

"Well firstly it's not a he its a she and secondly... its my cousin," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he watched Veronica carefully.

"Boy you're family are really something," she commented, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Is you're grandma the only one without a rap sheet as long as my arm?"

"And my cousin, he's only two though so who knows," Weevil retorted, unamused. "Don't judge her okay. She was in a pretty bad way, she was desperate and she just saw my keys lying on the table and she made a copy. She was going out with this dirtbag and it turned up he got mixed up with the O'Connors, and then split leaving her with all his debts.

They don't care who made the debts they just want their payment and they want it within the month. So she thinks she can steal something from the Dean's new office you know something that wouldn't be missed too much. But now she can't sell the painting and I've convinced her to give it back, but the only problem is I'm not really sure how we're going to get it in there without being caught on camera. So I just need you to do some of your magic and hey presto we're all good."

* * *

Somehow I didn't think it was going to be that easy Weevil. The O'Connors were the Fitzpatricks up and coming rivals in town. The gang wars were just brewing beneath the surface and Dad was working hard to make sure they didn't erupt too soon. It probably wasn't a good idea to owe money to either gang right now, they were attempting to build up their arms and they were draining every penny they could from their clientele. It definitely was not a good idea to have debts you couldn't pay back.

* * *

"You know Weevil this won't fix much," she said, "The police will still be looking for who took it. And the O'Connors will still want their money, painting or no painting."

"I'll worry about the O'Connors later," Weevil said dismissively, and somehow that didn't make Veronica feel reassured. " The paintings our main problem now. But once it's back maybe they'll be looking a little less harder, besides how are they going to prove anything without the painting in her living room?"

"Really she put it in her living room?" she asked, Weevil gave her an unamused look. "Never mind. You know it would be a whole lot easier if she just went into the station and confessed, Dad's pretty fair."

"Yeah but the Dean's calling for blood V," he said, frustrated, " And they don't just let these things slide, not when it involves the rich. She's a single Mom, she's all her kids have now. I can't ask her to do that."

* * *

Weevil sure knew how to pull on a girls heart strings. That and I had a feeling that if I refused him help he would be taking matters into his own hands, and I really didn't want another Thumper on my conscience.

* * *

Veronica sighed, "Fine I'll help you, but you owe me big time."

"Always," he said grinning at her in relief.

"We'll have to sort it out a little later okay, today I'm kind of working on a personal case," she said all business again.

"Yeah fine V." Weevil said, getting up from the counter, "You just tell me when. Thanks."

"Like I said you owe me," she called after him and he waved in acknowledgment as he swung the door shut behind him.

* * *

I have a feeling I'm getting myself mixed up in even more 'illegal activities' which definitely fell under Dad's definition of things he expected me to avoid. Well no one ever said the P.I business was black and white, the whole thing was pretty much grey. Now how to find what Clarence Weidman was up to...

* * *

Suddenly her phone rang making Veronica jump. She quickly took it out checking the caller ID.

* * *

This investigation would be a whole lot easier if people stopped interrupting me.

* * *

Mac put down the phone sighing as she turned to Logan who was sitting on her bed and examining her iPod absentmindedly. She had a feeling he was scrolling through her songs just for the sake of doing something.

"Hey haven't you ever heard of privacy?" Mac asked dryly, he quickly chucked it on her bed.

"Sorry, parents must have skipped that lesson while they were holidaying in Fiji," he retorted, "So what did she say."

"She said she was fine," Mac said, "Apparently she's out of bed now. She's planning to spend the day catching up on Oprah and Ellen. She told me not to worry about her and she'd see me tomorrow, if she's feeling up to going to class. Oh yeah and she insisted she was fine again."

"And you believe her?" Logan asked sceptically.

"Not a chance," Mac said. "But I think she's got something on her mind right now, perhaps a case. When she's ready she'll talk, I don't think there's anything else we can do."

"Right that's what I keep hearing," Logan said, dropping her gaze, "So she has a case huh? Well that was quick, wonder if it has anything to do with that guy we saw near her apartment."

"What guy?" Mac asked curiously.

"Beats me if I know," Logan shrugged, "Thanks anyway, you know for trying," he said suddenly rising from her bed, "But I should probably get out of here, knowing my luck Parker will come bursting through the door after yet another fight with her parents, and I'm not really up for an awkward scene right now."

"Yeah okay," she said watching as he turned towards the door. "Have you talked to Dick recently?" she asked suddenly.

"I do live with the man," Logan noted, "But it depends on what you define as talk. Why do you ask anyway?"

"Oh just wondering..." Mac said evasively as Logan looked at her with eyebrows raised. "It's just he showed up here earlier today and asked me if I had any of...his little brother's things...I just thought it was strange that's all...Maybe you should talk to him..."

"Yeah, maybe I will," Logan said his brows furrowed in concern. "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied quietly. She turned back to her desk once the door clicked shut behind him and sighed heavily, resting her head against it. She had no idea why she had told Logan that, or why she was even bothering to get involved in Dick's life. She really wished Veronica was up for talking right now because she could use some of her friends advice.

* * *

Logan walked through the sunny quad, not really paying attention to where he was going. He felt frustrated and worried and crazy, and as always it was over Veronica. He thought at the beginning of this year that he was going to put this sort of drama behind him, but he supposed that maybe he was too old to start learning new tricks.

"Logan," someone called to him and she was at his side. "I've been calling you since the fountain," Parker said.

"Oh," Logan looked behind him, the fountain was a good while away. "Sorry, guess it's all the red bull, just hits the system and away I go" then he remembered their most recent encounter and he stood there awkwardly, regretting his harsh words as she looked up at him. Despite what Parker had been through she still retained a lot of her bubbly nature, and Logan thought he'd already done enough damage on that account with Veronica; he didn't need to go destroying another girl's life.

"Mac said you were staying with your parents until they left town," he said, looking down at his shoes awkwardly.

"Uh yeah," she replied, as awkward. "But you know I kind of have to attend classes during the day..."

"Look Parker I'm really..." he began to say, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and not looking at her directly in the eye.

"Don't," she said cutting him off in a matter of fact tone, "Just let me get this out okay. You were right Logan, I was being a major bitch to Veronica and you for something that wasn't even your fault. I mean we fell apart, couples do that sometimes, I don't know I suppose I just went crazy. You were the first guy I dated after...and you're a good guy Logan, I know you didn't set out to hurt me...That's what I wanted to tell you actually...I hope we can still you know, be friends... And all right I just came off sounding like the lamest person in the world just then."

"Lame's the new cool, haven't you heard," he said with a half smile. Parker was always able to amuse him, and he really had wanted to have something with her, something simple and sweet and pretty. He supposed that his life couldn't ever be that straight though, and he wasn't sure if deep down he really wanted it to be anyway. But he knew Parker was a good friend, and it took a lot for someone to make up with their ex, he knew that for a fact and he'd personally never been strong enough to do it.

"Gee thanks," she said rolling her eyes. "So how is Veronica? I feel so bad about giving her a rough time, and now her Mom and everything. I really wanted to apologize to her but I haven't seen her around lately."

"Yeah well she hasn't been out of her house. She won't see anyone either so I'm not really sure how she is," he noted, and he couldn't help keeping the bitter tone out of his voice. "She's dealing the only way Veronica knows how I suppose. I heard she's up and about today, or so Mac told me."

"Oh," Parker said. "Well that's good isn't it? Maybe we can visit her soon then?"

"Sure," he muttered, "Look Parker I'm glad we talked, but I've got a media class in about ten minutes, apparently they've found a new lecturer and I don't really want to make a bad first impression."

"Yeah, no that's fine," Parker said, smiling hesitantly. "Um, have fun then."

"You too," he said returning her smile with effort, "See you around." He turned and steered towards his class. He really was glad that he and Parker had made up, but he didn't really feel up to talking about Veronica right then with anyone. He sure hoped this new lecturer was interesting, because in true Shakespearean language he hath need of a diversion from his woes.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Clarence Weidman looked down at Veronica who was sitting in front of his apartment door, a book in hand and a smile at the ready.

"Oh just catching up on my reading," she said holding up her criminology book. "Did you know that you are more likely to be killed by someone you know then a stranger? Isn't that just a fun fact for the ages."

* * *

Okay so it wasn't one of my most detailed plans, but I think that sometimes you just have to go with simple and direct to give you optimum results. Lilly taught me that, of course she was talking about approaching a boy but their kind of like mysteries too right, or so Cleo tells me.

* * *

"That's very amusing, and was there any reason you've been sitting in front of my door waiting to tell me that?" he was as serious as ever, not even a bat of an eyelash.

"Your apartment?" Veronica asked innocently, as she slowly rose and stretched. "Kind of small for the head of security at Kane software?"

"It's temporary," Weidman replied, "Now if you would kindly move out of the way..."

"Of course," Veronica smiled brightly, but didn't move a muscle. "I was just wondering if you could answer me something. What are you doing here when Jake Kane is still operating in France, or Tahiti or wherever he's gone to hide from being an accessory to a murder, and his son a fugitive? And straight after the death of his old flame Leeane Mars...no offence but it just seems a bit too coincidental to me...Who am I kidding I do mean to be offensive."

Weidman actually cracked a smile as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Do you think it's funny?" Veronica asked trying to discern the truth behind Weidman's amused farce.

"Veronica contrary to your belief I do not have time to dispel all your conspiracy theories of murder against me and my boss, so if you'd be so kind..." he looked at her, his smile now disappeared as Veronica still stood there. "Are we going to stand here all day?" he asked her as she glared at him, "Because I have work to do."

Veronica finally conceded that she wasn't going to get anything out of him and moved out of his way, Weidman took his keys and unlocked his door.

"You know the last time I had a conspiracy theory it turned out to be right," Veronica pointed out. "Perhaps I should share this one with my Dad, maybe he can help me this time, you know being sheriff and all..."

"Ms. Mars," Weidman said all business now, finally getting his door open he straightened up and settled his suit, turning to her. "I highly suggest you don't do that, for your own sake."

He didn't wait for her reply but merely entered the apartment, closing the door firmly behind him.

* * *

I had thought about bugging Weidman, but then I remembered the saying fool me once shame on you, fool me twice I go to the sheriffs department. I knew it was just a waste of expensive equipment that I now had to pay for from my own empty pockets, plus would possibly result in an unpleasant visit from Dad on an official capacity. Besides I think I had made my point with Weidman, I was watching. Cliched I know, but sometimes the classic methods yield the best results.

Now to appease Dad and the fifty missed calls on my cell phone by bringing him some donuts at work. Also a great way to have a peak in the coroners report on Mum. Two birds with one stone, today, contrary to the beginning, was turning out to be quite productive.

* * *

"Hi Veronica," the receptionist smiled as Veronica came in balancing a box of donuts in her hand and a paper bag in the other, filled with her Dad's favourite sandwiches.

"Hi Inga," Veronica smiled brightly and more forcefully then perhaps was required for the occasion.

"You okay?" the receptionist asked concernedly. "I heard about your Mom I'm really so..."

"Yeah I'm fine," Veronic cut through her condolences. "Is Dad in his office? Because I come bearing donuts and they're getting staler by the minute, and you know how cranky he gets when they're not fresh. "

"Sure honey, he's just in his off.." the receptionist began again.

"Thanks," Veronica said quickly, not waiting to hear the rest she went right through to her Dad's office, weaving through desks and ignoring the other men in uniform who were glancing at her. She was glad Leo wasn't in the office right then.

She reached her Dad's door which held the word Sheriff Mars in large bold letters. Now came the problem of having to juggle between the box and the bag and manage to knock on the door. Just as she was beginning to start the process the door swung open.

"What are you doing here?" Veronica burst out angrily, staring in shock at Jake Kane who stood in the doorway Keith's office, her Dad behind him. Jake looked at her with equal shock. He was looking the worst for wear, his eyes were red, his face puffy as if he'd spent long hours crying. His suit was rumpled, he looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

"Veronica," Keith said, quickly coming between her and Jake. "I wasn't expecting you here honey. Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"What are you doing talking to him?" Veronica asked her Dad, not disguising her vehemence as she looked at Jake Kane.

"Jake and I had some matters to discuss, and he was just leaving now weren't you Jake?" Keith's tone was almost pleading as he turned to the stunned man.

"Oh, of course Keith," Jake said, shaking his head as if to clear it, his voice was hoarse. "Thanks for your help," he said, holding out his hand to shake Keith's.

"How could you even show your face here?" Veronica asked in disgust. "After what you did."

"What I did?" Jake asked bemused.

"Veronica now is not the time," Keith began, taking her arm. "How about we talk about this in my office.

"No Dad," Veronica snapped, snatching her arm from his grasp. "How about we talk about it now. How can you stand here and talk to him so calmly when he's the reason Mom's dead."

"What?" Keith asked, looking at her stunned.

"Don't even try and deny it," Veronica said, her eyes only for Jake who had gone deathly pale, her voice rising as she allowed all her anger to take over. "You, your lacquey Clarence Weidman in town just after she died, do you think we're stupid? I know you had something to do with her death, and when I find out what I'm going to make sure you pay for it. I don't care what connections you have, or what you threaten to do to me, I'm not going to let you get away with this."

"Veronica be reasonable," Keith said, pleading with her as all the officers were watching the scene unfold. "How about we talk about this in my office..."

"Why'd you do it?" Veronica asked, ignoring her father. "Was it because she was going to reveal your affair to the media? Or maybe she was..."

"Veronica in my office now," Keith said firmly, quickly grabbing her he managed to push her in.

"I love Leeane, I would never have hurt her," Jake managed to say just before Keith slammed the door behind them.

"Dad you have to believe me, I know he had something to do with it,' Veronica said, rounding on Keith who had let her go once they were in the office and was surveying her. "You have to start an investigation he..."

"Veronica Jake Kane did not kill your mother," Keith said, his voice grave he looked at her and Veronica saw pity in his eyes.  
"I am not wrong about this," she snapped, "He has to have done it Dad, why else would he be in town, whey else would Clarence Weidman?"

"There was a robbery at Kane Software," answered her Dad levelly, "He's here to take care of that..."

"That's not all though is it?" Veronica asked, sensing her Dad's hesitation.

"He also came for the funeral," Keith conceded, looking down at his shoes.

"Of course," Veronica said scornfully, "I mean he'd have to, to appear like the innocent grieving past lover." Keith winced at this but Veronica ignored it. "You have to get someone on his tail, following him...

"Veronica I am not going to start an investigation," Keith said firmly.

"Why not?" Veronica snapped in frustration, "I know he has something to do with this Dad, it's so obvious. Can't you see he's guilty, he murdered Mom."

"He didn't mur..." Keith began to say, but Veronica didn't let him finish.

"Why won't you see what's right in front of you," Veronica cried, "Or is it that you don't care? Because Mom made you the scorned husband you think its justice or something, her life for an affair?"

"Of course not," Keith said, looking at her with hurt. "Veronica I loved Leeane, with everything I had..."

"Then why won't you do this for her?" Veronica asked. "Why won't you investigate her murder? Why won't you get justice for her?"

"I'm not going to start an investigation Veronica because Leeane wasn't murdered," Keith said clearly, watching her as his words sunk in.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked, her voice dropping as she looked at Keith uncomprehending.

"I mean there was nothing suspicious about her death Veronica. The report came back straight forward, if I thought there was even a chance of foul play honey I would rip the earth apart uncovering it...but there's just not..."

"What makes you so sure?" Veronica asked, challenging. "I mean Lilly's death seemed.."

"This is not like Lilly's murder..." Keith sighed, shifting on his feet he looked up at Veronica and she could tell he was conflicted on whether to protect her or tell her the truth. Finally he seemed to concede to the truth. "Look I wanted to tell you this when you were ready but...Leeane was very drunk, and she was driving in the night at high speeds. There was a sharp turn on the road and she didn't make it, she veered into a building Veronica..."

Veronica looked at him shocked, tears threatening to fall she clenched her fists. "That doesn't mean anything," she replied. "I know that Jake Kane is up to something Dad.."

"Even if he is it doesn't have anything to do with your mother ,' Keith said steadily. "And Veronica chasing ghosts isn't going to help you. I really wish that the facts were different; right now I wish I could make it so that your Mom never made all those mistakes herself. Never drank too much, or make that decision to get in that car, or press her foot on that accelerator...But some things just are the way they are, and no one can change the facts, not even you. I'm so sorry honey," Keith went to hug her but Veronica quickly stepped away.

"I have to go," she said, she opened the office door and practically ran through, not waiting to see the hurt on Keith's face for her.

* * *

You're an idiot Veronica Mars. You're an idiot for, despite everything, believing that there is still black and white in this world, still hero's and villians and still justice.

The truth is that your Mom wasn't the victim of some elaborate scheme hatched by the villain Jake Kane. The truth is she died by her own hand in a drink driving accident.

The truth is that your Mom was never the helpless good guy, she always was just a dysfunctional alcoholic who hurt everyone who loved her.

And you're an idiot for wanting to believe otherwise.

* * *

Veronica pushed the pieces of omelette around on her plate listlessly. She didn't even know why she had cooked it, it had given her something to do, something other than dwelling on her own stupidity and very public meltdown. She couldn't face going to her room right then, she'd wasted too many hours on that bed crying already. Mainly she was passing the time until her Dad got home and she could find a way to apologize for her accusations. Backup sat at her feet looking forlornly up at the omelette she was so disinterested in. Suddenly he gave a loud yawn showing his sharp teeth and giving Veronica a whiff of his bad breath.

"Tired huh boy?" she asked him, "You and me both."

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door making Backcup stand to attention and Veronica roll her eyes.

"It looks like Dad forgot his keys again," she muttered trying to be nonchalant but feeling anxious. She jumped off the stool and went to the door, unlocking it she swung it open.

* * *

Today really is one for awkward surprises.

* * *

"Veronica hey," Parker said smiling nervously. She held a chocolate cake in front of her, covered with glad wrap.

"Parker," Veronica replied less enthusiastically looking stunned. She really didn't feel up to another awkward confrontation just then.

"I heard about your Mom and I just wanted to say..."

"Look Parker you really didn't have to," Veronica cut her off, looking at the cake. "I'm fine and I appreciate the thought but I you don't have to feel guilty or.."

"I don't," Parker cut through her speech first. "I mean, I do feel guilty, but it's not just because of...you know. I just I suppose I woke up Veronica and I realised how immature I've been acting. And I know now is probably not the best time, but life is really short you know..andI guess things have been put into perspective for me. I realise how stupid and petty I was acting, and I've known that for a while I guess I was just too proud to try and mend the bridge. Long story short I just really wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for all this stupid stuff I've been pulling. You were always a really great friend to my Veronica, I really want to start where we left off, if that's okay?"

"Um yeah sure," Veronica gave the girl a small smile to show her all was forgiven, it was almost worth the effort as the anxiety left Parker's face and she grinned back.

"That is so great, you are so great," she said, suddenly giving Veronica a hug. She stood there shocked, then quickly pulled away.

"Look Parker, I would love to catch up but right now I'm really tired so..." she left the sentence hanging.

"Oh of course, that's totally fine," Parker said, "Maybe we can catch up another time, when your feeling up to it I mean..."

"Yeah sure," Veronica muttered, only partly paying attention to the girl.

"Don't forget your cake," Parker said, quickly shoving it into Veronica's hands before she could refuse. "I'll see you later then?"

Veronica just nodded and shut the door as Parker turned to leave. She headed for the kitched counter and let the cake rest there, staring down at it.

* * *

I suppose it must be nice, to have all your problems solved by an apology and some chocolate cake. Sometimes I really wish my life could be that simple.

* * *

The phone rang just as Veronica moved to put the cake in the fridge, checking the time she quickly picked it up.

"Veronica?" she wasn't disappointed as Keith's voice sounded through the line.

"Dad, I'm really..."

"Don't worry about it," Keith quickly brushed her apology aside, he sounded eagre almost hopeful. "I understand and I didn't ring to hear you apologize. I have something to tell you about your Mom."

Veronica stayed silent, waiting for Keith to continue.

"When they were searching the car honey, they found something, it had fallen in between the seats...or maybe it was put there on purpose so nobody would steal it...They found the cheque, the one from the Kanes. She never cashed it Veronica, it's hardly been touched. Did you hear me?" Keith asked as Veronica made no reply.

"She still took it didn't she?" Veronica replied, her voice emotionless. "That's all that matters."

"Veronica the road she crashed on was heading for Neptune, she was heading home, to you..." Keith said.

"Look Dad I'm really tired so maybe we'll talk more when you get home. Parker dropped off some cake." Veronica said, her voice overly bright.

"I just wanted you to know she did think of you Veronica," Keith said quickly before she could hang up on him, his voice resigned, "That has to count for something doesn't it?"

"The villain is the one who leaves," Veronica reminded him, her voice hard.

"Veronica your mother was never a villain," Keith said, "She was just very confused...but she was always your Mom and she always loved you."

"You love me Dad," she said, "That's all I need. I'll see you when you get home all right." She put down the phone before he could say anything more,

* * *

The hero is the one who stays, and the villain is the one who leaves.

It's been my simple mantra for all these years, to help me get through everything.

But what happens if the villain was coming back, what happens if they were sorry? How could you give the villain a second chance, how could you forgive them?

The problem was she wasn't the villain of this tale; she was always just my Mom.

* * *

Veronica rested her head on the counter, she could feel the tears threatening but they just wouldn't fall. She didn't know how long she sat there but an insistent knock on the door woke her form her reverie. She sat there for a while, waiting for the person to give up and go away but they continued a stream of knocking and Backup decided to join in the cacophony with some barking.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Veronica called, quickly grabbing Backup and nudging him inside she opened the door a crack.

Wallace was standing on the threshold, his shoulders set and his eyes firm. She opened her mouth to speak but he held up his hand to stop her, looking her in the eye.

"Look before you say anything, about how you're fine and stuff," Wallace began, keeping his voice steady and firm and leaving no room for interruption. " I just wanted to tell you Veronica that we're worried about you, and we know you're not fine. It doesn't matter how brightly you try and smile or how many mysteries you have to solve. _I_ know you're not fine and before you bite my head off and send me packing I just want you to know that I'm here for you Veronica, and I'm not going to go away. Because that's what best friends do, no matter how all right you say you are! I just wanted you to know that..." His voice trailed off at the end and he watched Veronica carefully as she just stood and stared at him, her face revealing no emotions. "And I suppose now that you know I should probably go right?" Wallace asked, thinking that maybe his authorative tone had taken it too far, he reluctantly turned to leave.

"Wallace," Veronica called, he quickly turned back and looked at his her. She had flung the door the rest of the way open and stood in the light, her voice small. And to his surprise her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "I'm not all right," and Veronica flung herself into her best friends arms and cried.

* * *

**A/N: I know this took forever and I apologize. I just had a writers block, I know the plot I just had difficulty filling it in. But I hope this was all right and I'm sorry if it's OOC because I've been watching gossip girl and supernatural lately and haven't really brushed up on my Veronica Mars. Sorry also for spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, I finished it in a rush and I wanted to get it out there, so please just ignore them for now and I'll fix it later. Thanks for all the reviews for all the other chapters I'm so happy so many people like this story. Anyway enjoy I hope, and please review. **


	9. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

**A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words**

_They say no parent ever wants to outlive their child, the truth is no child wants to outlive their parent either._

* * *

Veronica stood in the corner of the room, a plate full of cheese crackers in her hand. It felt surreal, much like Lilly's death, watching these people come up and give her their condolences, people she barely knew but seemed to have such fond memories of her mother, memories she did not share. The funeral had been nice, quiet, generic. There'd been flowers, and sweet words, they'd said their good byes, and she watched her mother slowly disappear while her father held her and Jake Kane stood in the back, shaking with tears, alone.

Now here they all were at the reception, all these people that had seen the notice in the paper and had some connection to Lianne. Most of them were from her high school, talking about their glory days, remembering fondly the wild cracker that was Lianne. Jake had left as soon as the funeral was finished, either out of respect for Veronica and Keith, or because he wanted to hear these people condolences about as much as Veronica did. Her father was doing the obligatory round at her insistence, taking people's condolences with a tight smile and a hand shake. Wallace hadn't left her side since she'd broken down in his arms, he'd practically lived at the Mars, even making an attempt to bake snickedoodles for her, though it had ended with the apartment filling with smoke. But even he needed a bathroom break, and after drowning down six glasses of Pepsi for want of anything better to do, he'd had to make a break for it, promising her he'd be back soon. Which now left Veronica, standing in a corner, completely alone and at a loss of what to do.

She had told Mac to leave earlier, she could tell her friend wasn't comfortable in the settings, the last funeral she had been to hadn't exactly been…a peaceful affair. Dick had split soon after, though Veronica was still slightly confused about why he had come at all, seeing as he appeared completely bored by the whole affair. She supposed he was trying to show his sympathy, in his own unique Dick way. Which made her think of Logan. He hadn't contacted her since their confrontation in front her apartment. She'd caught a glimpse of him in the back of the church, but she hadn't had a chance to approach him, she wasn't even sure what she'd say if she did. He had disappeared from her sight soon after and she hadn't seen him since…

"Hey V," Weevil interrupted Veronica's thoughts, approaching her awkwardly. He stuck out like a sore thumb, wearing a plain black jacket that was obviously too big for him and a collared shirt that was slightly too small. He also held a plate in his hand, full of cheese and crackers, though it looked like he'd actually ingested some of it, unlike Veronica.

"Hey Weevil," Veronica greeted, smiling slightly. "Thanks for coming," for the first time that evening the words were completely sincere. She knew Weevil hated having to get dressed up, but he'd donned a semi-monkey suit just to be there for her.

"Yeah, well couldn't miss out on the great food, could I now," Weevil gave a wane smile, holding up the plastic plate half-heartedly. Veronica pushed herself to give a small chuckle, but Weevil obviously wasn't fooled, if his next question was anything to go by. "Are you all right? Your home boy told me how you've…you've not been doing so great…"

* * *

_By not doing so great is he referring to how I embarrassed myself in front of the whole police station by screaming at Jake Kane? Or maybe when I completely broke down sobbing in Wallace's arms?_

* * *

"Yeah, I was..coming to terms I guess the psychologists would say. But I'm actually, I'm doing better…" Veronica answered, trying to be truthful this time. "I guess when I found out, it didn't seem real, until…"

* * *

_Until what Veronica? Until you found out your Mom was a drunk driver who got her desserts? Until you found out she was driving back to Neptune? Until you realised she would never come home again?_

* * *

"Yeah…" Weevil replied to her silence with a knowing nod, as if she'd said something profound. "I uh…understand."

"Well enough about little ol' me," Veronica said, her voice sounding falsely bright even to her own ears. "How's your cousin going?"

"Forget about that," Weevil dismissed, "I'll take care of it."

"And why don't I like the sound of that?" Veronica asked, her false smile immediately dropping. "I hope you haven't done anything stupid Weevil?"

"Me? Stupid? Never!" Weevil replied innocently.

"Good, because our insurance doesn't cover bail," Veronica reminded him, still frowning.

"Yeah, holding down the fort for these past few weeks has made me realise our insurance doesn't cover a whole lot," Weevil noted.

"It was the best I could afford," Veronica pouted. "And don't try and change the subject. I'm not just going to 'forget about it'. I told you I'll help out, and I will! I just need a little bit of time…"

"Honestly V. I understand if it's not your top priority…" Weevil began, but stopped at Veronica's look.

"Are you trying to insult me?" she asked, "I told you, I'll help. And if I find out you have done anything without me, I will be pissed, and you know how I can get when I'm pissed!"

"All right, all right," Weevil held up his hands in defeat. "Just…take care of yourself first, okay?

"Don't worry about me Weevil," she said, slightly touched at the tough ex-bikers sincere concern. "Really, I'm…I'm dealing..."

"Can I cut in here?" a voice queried quietly from behind Veronica, interrupting whatever Weevil was about to say next. Veronica turned to be met with the sight of a demure looking Logan, his hands typically buried in his suit pockets, looking at Veronica with dark eyes.

Weevil was about to reply with something cutting, but he prevented himself as he saw Veronica's look. "I'll just…go get some more crackers," he muttered instead, turning to leave the two of them alone.

"Hey," Veronica said softly, after an awkward pause.

"So you haven't fired taco yet?" Logan noted in his usual wry tone. "Remind me I owe Dick a hundred."

"Really, that's the best you can come up with?" she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well I thought about opening with the whole, 'I'm sorry,', but I didn't really think it covered it."

"I've heard enough 'I'm sorry' today to last me a lifetime anyway," she noted, "But I appreciate the sentiment anyway."

"I'm not just talking about your Mom," Logan said, "Although I am sorry about that, but I'm talking about…being a pushy ass I guess, yet again I-"

"Logan, you don't have to be sorry," Veronica cut through the rest of his mumbled speech, grabbing his hand instinctively. "I understand, you were actually right, I wasn't dealing with what happened, I was just trying to shut myself out. And I have got to stop doing that. I guess old habits are just really, really, really hard to break…"

"Don't I know it," Logan noted, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you would know all about that huh?" Veronica asked quietly, no malice in her voice as she looked up at him. "We should start a support group or something."

"So are you all right?" Logan probed seriously, hesitantly he brought up his hand, his fingers brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled at him, and he looked encouraged by it, dropping his hand to entwine his fingers with hers.

"Yeah…" Veronica replied softly, looking down at their entwined fingers. "I'm really glad you're here."

"I'll always be right where you need me Veronica, whether you want me there or not," Logan smirked wryly. "Especially when you don't want me there."

"I know, I should really look at getting that restraining order."

"Before you do, is there anything you need?" Logan queried, keeping his tone light though he watched her carefully.  
"Nothing," Veronica smiled, looking up at him. "Well…unless you know how to sneak a stolen painting into the Dean's office?" she teased.

"Actually I might be able to help you with that one," Logan answered much to Veronica's surprise.

* * *

_I knew this probably wasn't the best of plans, sending Weevil and Logan off together. But I wasn't exactly feeling up to a field trip, and the sooner Weevil's cousin got rid of the painting, the better for her, well beside the whole owing money to one of the top two scary Irish gangs in town… But one problem at a time Veronica. Right now I just hoped Logan and Weevil were resisting the urge to rip out each other's jugulars._

* * *

Weevil watched as Logan talked to someone, presumably a woman, on the phone, with his usual snark. He kept his back to Weevil, ignoring the other boy like he wasn't even there as he lent against his monstrosity of a car, so it was hard to catch everything. But Weevil did hear the end of the conversation as Logan's voice rose slightly with iration.

"Well that's what happens when get caught with your panties down, next time invest in a motel room. The office better be empty by the time I get there, or you're going to be enjoying some local publicity, and clearly not for your stellar service as a receptionist." With those words he snapped his phone shut, shoving it into his pocket.

"Is this receptionist someone Veronica should know about?" Weevil queried, crossing his arms.

"You know you remind me of a chihuhaha, constantly yapping for no reason," Logan noted, Weevil stayed where he was, unmoved by Logan's insult. Finally Logan gave up with the standoff, sighing in frustration and glaring at him. "Relax Paco, I caught a receptionist in a compromising position with another man, one who was not her husband. She now owes me for life, or until she clues into the fact I didn't have memory on my phone to record their whole conversation, whichever comes first…"

"Yeah, well, for your sake I hope that 'other man' wasn't you," Weevil noted, flexing his fingers.

"Well out of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't been involved in an affair, so I think we'll be taking my word for it," Logan's own fingers flexed as he glared at Weevil darkly.

"That's not what I heard on access Hollywood. Weren't you sleeping with Dick's Dad's chick…Kiara, Kenley?"

"I was talking about committed relationships," Logan snapped. "Now are we going to do this, or are you just going to stand there thinking, because it looks pretty painful."

"Yeah, you wouldn't know much about it," Weevil couldn't help retorting, but Logan was already swinging his car door open and sliding in, and reluctantly Weevil followed. He'd only agreed to work with white rich boy because he couldn't argue with Veronica on today of all days, but it didn't mean he had to like it, and it didn't mean he had to make it easy for Logan either.

* * *

The car ride over to Weevil's cousin was silent, beside the occasional directions with additional insults, met with returning snarky comments. Once they pulled in front of the small two bedroom house Weevil ordered Logan to stay in the car, and the other boy had complied without much argument, playing at being bored.

When Weevil knocked on the door it was open by two brash boys. "Eli," they shouted simultaneously, throwing themselves at his legs. He laughed despite himself, pushing them playfully as their mother came to the door.

"Eli," she greeted him, she was pretty with full lips, and even though she was a Mom now she still made time to put on some eyeliner and mascara, her hair falling in natural ringlets. He and her brother used to be really close, until he'd gone and gotten himself mixed up in the wrong crowd, and Weevil had been forced to distance himself from the situation or be pulled down with him. Carla had always kept in contact though, until she'd got mixed up with that loser. Weevil had tried to warn her, but she'd refused to listen, she hadn't talked to Weevil for years. And now she was in trouble and here was good old Eli to save the day…Family was family though.

"Carla," he smiled, giving her a one armed hug, "You've got the pa- present…" he stopped himself just in time, remembering the wide inquisitive eyes of the boys.

"Yes, it's all wrapped up and ready to go, in the living room," she said. "Come through…" she gestured with her hands and Weevil followed her, the boys stayed behind, both more interested in examining Logan's car. Weevil left them, it was fine as long as they admired from a distance, though he reminded himself to teach them later about the superiority of motorbikes over gas guzzling expensive pieces of crap.

It sat on the old ratty couch, unobtrusively wrapped up in a ripped sheet. Weevil picked it up, it was fairly light for something that was supposed to be worth a lot of money.

"Eli I really…I really appreciate this…" Carla said, wringing her hands slightly as she looked at Weevil.

"It's fine," Weevil said, feeling slightly awkward.

"No, I mean, I know I treated you like crap and you didn't have to…"

"Carla, you're family, end of story," Weevil stated. "It's what we do."

"Still…I really appreciate it Eli…" to his embarrassment her eyes were watery and she impulsively lunged forward, enveloping him in a hug.

"Hey-" Weevil began, before he could finish a male voice interrupted, accompanying the slam of the back screen door.

"Hey chica where are you? I was-" at the sound of the voice Carla quickly jumped back away from Weevil, but not before a large guy reached the doorway, looking in and stopping mid-sentence as he caught the end of their embrace. "What the hell Carla?" he yelled, his easy face contorting into a glare. "I knew it, I knew you were seeing someone else!"

"Jacob, no this is m-" Carla couldn't even get her sentence out, the guy, Jacob already rushed towards Weevil, catching him off guard as he pummelled right into him. Weevil managed to fling the painting in the direction of the couch just as the guy impacted, slamming him into the old shaky coffee table which typically splintered. Weevil fell back onto it with an thump, the other heavier guy on top of him. He was used to fighting, but he hadn't been in a real rowdy brawl for a while, working with Veronica had evidently made him soft. The guy got in a few punches before he managed to buck him off, rolling on top of him and getting in a few jabs himself. Carla was screaming something, but he was a bit preoccupied. He didn't see the phone coming until it hit him in the head, making him see stars.

"Hey," he heard Echoll's shout from somewhere far away, great, white pansy boy had to get his ass in here just in time to see him get clobbered in the face, typical.

"Leave Eli alone," Weevil caught the higher pitched voice as Jacob's meaty fist hit him in the face again. He saw something launch itself at the other man, grabbing onto his arm.

"Get lost, you little shit," the guy growled, there was the sound of fist hitting flesh and the kid cried out in pain. And that was when Logan decided to spring into action before Weevil could stir out of his stupor, Weevil felt strong arms grab him and pull him out of Jacob's grip, pushing him aside roughly, and then there was the comforting sound of the phone impacting with another head. Weevil allowed himself a second to stop the room from spinning before he rose, ready to jump into the action again. That was until he saw Logan had it covered. The other boy had the height advantage, and something in his eyes that was completely feral. He was slamming his fist into Jacob methodically, and the other man seem to be stunned by his fury, or his right hook, either or.

"Eli, Eli stop him, please," Carla wailed, tears were trailing down her cheeks, Weevil was tempted to just stand back and watch the show, but he noticed Carla's two son's watching Logan with wide eyes.

"Logan you can stop now. Hey, hey, down boy," Weevil snapped, grabbing Logan's arm. Logan turned on him, as if he was thinking of hitting him too, then he seemed to come to himself, breathing heavy, he let go of the front of Jacob's shirt and he fell to the floor, groaning slightly, his eye swollen shut.

"Right…" Logan muttered, rising and quickly stumbling back, he rubbed his hands surreptitiously on his pants, his right hands knuckles skin was broken and bleeding slightly. Carla went to kneel next to Jacob, taking his face in her hand. He was still breathing, a real shame Weevil thought.

"What did you do?" Carla sobbed, looking accusingly at Weevil.

"What did _we_ do? What did _we_ do?" Weevil asked, barely believing his ears. "He attacked me first!"

"He was just surprised that's all," Carla said, "If you'd just give me a chance to explain…"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Weevil demanded. "This is like that idiot all over again! I thought you were over dating jerks like this!"

"He's a good guy-"

"He just hit your son!" Logan couldn't help bursting in here, looking down at her with disbelief and gesturing towards her kid standing in the corner, holding tightly onto his younger brother. "How could you even- " Logan couldn't finish the sentence, choking on his own fury as he saw Carla didn't even glance at her son, but kept her resolute grip on the pathetic man on the floor. "You know what, forget it. I would say sorry about your phone…but your caring boyfriend's concrete head was the one to break it, so…" with those parting words he turned and walked out of the room, raising his hands in defeat.

Weevil shook his head with disgust as he looked down at Carla. Without a word he went to grab the painting, which had miraculously survived the attack, lying on the couch.

"Eli," Carla called out.

"This is it Carla," he said, turning around to face her angrily and brandishing the painting. "This is the last thing I'm doing for you, and then I'm done! You understand me? And if I see one hair out of place on those boys heads…well let's just say I still have some people who owe me, and a concussion won't be your boy toys biggest problem."

He turned and stormed out, breathing heavy. Roughly he yanked open the back door of Logan's car, shoving the painting into it. He slammed it shut, the sound hardly appeasing his feelings. He was tempted to go back in there and finish the job, but he wasn't that person anymore. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, reminding himself there were kids in there, good kids that didn't deserve to see violence like that. After he'd gotten his emotions under control he reached into his leather jacket, pulling out his mobile he pressed the number to his grandmother's place. After he'd finished his conversation he walked to the front door, opening it and sliding into the passenger seat. Logan was sitting with one knee up, tapping a pen against the dashboard fitfully, he glanced over when Weevil came in.

"So, should I be expecting a visit from the deputy soon?" he queried, his tone flat.

"Huh?" it took a second for Weevil to remember Logan was on probation or whatever rich white people called it, "Oh…nah, cop involvement isn't exactly encouraged in this area."

"Bless Sheriff Lamb's memory," Logan said dryly, looking out the windshield, he ran his hand through his hair. "So are those kids…you know…going to be okay or whatever?"

"Yeah, I called my grandma, she'll look after them until he gets his ass out of there," Weevil replied.

"Well good for them," Logan replied wryly.

"She's a good Mom," Weevil defended, bristling at Logan's tone, "She's just had a rough time. It's hard for her. She's trying the best she can."

"I bet she is," Logan muttered.

"Not everything is as cut and dry as it is with you people," Weevil snapped, "People do the best they can with what they have, and concentrate on keeping their kids alive, no matter how shitty it gets! Not that a pansy assed white boy like you would understand anything about real struggling…"

Logan looked at Weevil, in silence. He thought about pointing out the fact his father had so many affairs he'd driven his mother to throw herself off a bridge without even a few last words to her son. That his father had slept with his girlfriend, then killed her, then tried to kill his other girlfriend. That before he could get any sort of retribution Aaron had been shot in the head, painless, over, dead. That he hadn't talked to Trina since the last time she'd tried to convince him to sign over the rights to use his name in an Aaron Echoll's movie. That a reporter had pretended to be his brother just to wring a tragic story out of Logan, driving Logan to isolate the only relative of his that he might have had a chance of having a normal relationship with.

That he wasn't being sarcastic when he said, 'I bet she is,' because he was thinking of his own mother, trying to distract Aaron when he got annoyed at Logan, trying to direct her husband's temper onto herself, even though she knew there was no point, that it always ended the same way...

Logan didn't say any of this however, instead he turned the ignition on and pulled away from the house in silence.

* * *

They walked up to the office door, Weevil holding the painting under his arm and trying to look casual. The place, usually bursting with people was surprisingly empty, there was a closed sign on the door, though no explanation why. Logan pulled at the door handle, surprisingly it was unlocked.

"Ladies first," he made a sweeping gesture to Weevil, stepping aside.

Weevil thought about replying with something, but his head was still sore, so he decided to let it go, settling on pushing roughly past Logan instead. He stopped short as he remembered something vital, causing Logan to bump into him from behind.

"What about the camera's?" he demanded, turning on Logan and ignoring his curse.

"Already taken care of," Logan held up his phone, "Veronica got Mac to disable them. But don't think about calling the rest of your family to come clean out the place, we've only got a ten minute window."

Weevil gave him a withering glare and turned, walking to the Dean's door he used his jacket to cover his hand as he opened it, just to be thorough, and stepped inside. The place was empty, and looked as pretentious as ever, with ornaments that would probably be worth enough money to feed a family for a year. Logan waltzed in behind him, giving a low whistle as he caught sight of the gold clock on the mantle.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," he said, going over to pick it up. "Why didn't your cousin swipe this? Seems the more obvious choice.'

"Because it's a piece of crap," Weevil answered. "Even if it was real, it wouldn't sell."

"And that will?" Logan asked skeptically, stopping his fingers short from touching the clock he turned to the desk instead, picking up a stapler absently as he glanced at the covered painting in Weevil's arm with raised eyebrows.

"There's a market for antiques, if you're smart enough to know where to look…" Weevil responded. "Now where do I hang this thing?"

"So eager to leave my company, I'm hurt," Logan held his hand to his heart mockingly.

"You said we were on a time limit pretty boy," Weevil reminded him impatiently. "A little help would be nice."

"What are you looking at me for? I pay people like _you_ to hang my paintings for me," Logan pointed the stapler at Weevil, snapping it shut with a click.

"Typical," Weevil muttered, shaking his head. "Fine I'll do it myself. Now if I was a fat rich white guy, where would I put my stinking painting?"

"I know somewhere I'd_ like_ you to put it."

"Yeah, how about I shove it up _your_-!" Weevil stepped threateningly forward, tired of Logan's snark.

"Uh-uh, I don't think Veronica would be very impressed if she went through all this just for you to get caught rolling around on the floor with her boyfriend," the other boy put down the stapler to waggle his finger at Weevil, smirking as if he found the bikers anger amusing. "You know how she gets jealous."

"So you're still her 'boyfriend' huh?" Weevil demanded.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you, I'm answered for. But if Veronica approves I can escort you to the next charity ball. You'll have to let me know the colour of your dress though, so I can buy you the appropriate corsiage…"

"With stellar humour like that, I'm surprised V ever let you go," Weevil commented unimpressed as he glanced around the office, he didn't hear Logan's reply as he spotted what he was looking for. "Bingo," he exclaimed, spotting an old rusty nail set in one of the walls.

"What? Spot a penny?" came a dry query. He ignored it, instead carefully removing the ripped pieces of sheet off the painting, he used the cloth to hold the edges of the frame. He lifted the painting up and placed it on the wall carefully. He stepped back to admire his work. Logan promptly stepped forward, nudging the painting ever so slightly with his sleeve covered hand.

"It was crooked," he supplied overly innocent, shrugging at Weevil's glare. He stepped back slightly to stand next to Weevil, and both regarded the painting.

"Dude, that is one ugly pedazo de mierda," Weevil finally exclaimed, breaking the moment of silence.

"Word," Logan intoned.

* * *

**A/N: Feels like an appropriate place to end this chapter. I've dusted off my VM DVD's, fallen in lurve with Logan all over again…and I thought I'd dust this fic off too. I know nobody is probably reading, I know I've been a pretty horrible updater, for which I am eternally sorry, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa! But I found the plan for this, and writing brings me joy, so I'll do it anyway, even if no one is reading this. But, if there is an off chance anyone is reading, please review, gracias ; ). **


	10. Daily Grind

**Daily Grind**

_Apparently becoming a half orphan, does not cut you any breaks with the faculty of Hearst. Although buying me more time, my assignments were still due. Taking a few weeks away from classes, though good for my mental well-being, was not the best idea if I wanted to maintain a stellar academic record. So here I sat, desperately typing away in the library, surrounded by books and illicit caffeine. At least it was a distraction from the small hollow spot in my stomach every time I thought of… Stay on task Veronica!_

_I'd finally persuaded Wallace that he should go out and have a social life, other than sticking watching out for me, for the good of Hearst basketball and the sanity of our friendship. I liked to hope that it was the latter that finally convinced him, though more likely it was the thought of the game coming up this weekend. Of course not everyone was as easy to get rid of…_

* * *

"One macchiato my liege, Grande as requested," Logan planted the Styrofoam cup in front of Veronica, slipping into the hard wooden chair beside her.

* * *

_I'm joking, I'm joking… Logan was being incredibly supportive and caring… scarily so. I suppose it was all part of his efforts to try and completely avoid any sight or mention of a certain peroxide blonde, just like I was trying to do. And all was right in the world again…sort of…_

* * *

"Two sugars? Extra shot of milk?" Veronica demanded.

"You know I have a dream, that one day coffee will be judged not by the contents of the cup, but by the thoughtfulness of the gesture," Logan looked wistfully into the distance.

"And I have a dream that one day I'll get that ginormous pony for my birthday," Veronica noted, sipping at the coffee, "But as a wise philosopher once said, you can't always get what you want."

"Quoting House now? I believe the university policy calls that 'plagiarism', or at least that's what the cliff notes said."

"It's hard for a girl to always come up with her own material," Veronica sighed heavily, "They just don't understand the pressure a modern girl is under, what with painting my nails and braiding my hair..."

"Indubitably," Logan picked up one of the many books littering her desk, glancing at the title. "Socrates? I wasn't aware he was a serial killer?"

"That one is for my philosophy essay," Veronica grabbed it from Logan's fingers, "Which I'm about, oh…a quarter of the way through."

"How many essays are you doing?" Logan queried, raising his eyebrows as he picked up another book and absently flicked through it.

"Three, so far," Veronica stated, "And speaking of, I've got to get back to typing."

"Need any help?" Logan asked, carelessly putting down the book and leaning closer to the computer.

"Don't you have your own assignments to do?" Veronica queried, looking at him speculatively.

"Already handed them in last week," Logan shrugged. "I have yet to receive my grades, but I'm sure it'll be somewhere along a solid scrape pass, with the help of my friend Wikipedia…"

"Ah, good old Wikipedia, what would frat boys do without you," Veronica shook her head.

"Hey, it takes some skill to re-word those articles," Logan leaned in closer, tucking Veronica's hair behind her ear and giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, hey none of that," Veronica gently slapped him away, giving him a half-hearted push.

"Come on, all work and no play makes Veronica a-" Logan was cut off by the crackling of the intercom.

"Will Logan Echoll's please come to the Dean's office," a female voice sounded as students glanced up annoyed from where they were leaning over laptops, desperately trying to finish their respective assignments before the due time. "I repeat Logan Echolls, please come to the Dean's office."

"Shucks I feel so wanted," Logan commented dryly, sitting back heavily in his chair as the mood was destroyed.

"What do you think that's about" Veronica queried, looking at him.

"Beats me," Logan shrugged, sighing and running his hand through his hair. "Maybe they're looking for funds for a new heated pool, and for some inconceivable reason they think I'd be interested…Unless they've finally agreed to my proposition to erect a gold statue of myself in the middle of the quad…"

"As much as that would add to college scenery, are you sure it's not anything to do with…you know…" Veronica widened her eyes significantly to prompt him.

"My boyish good looks?" Logan was all innocence.

"Are you sure you and Weevil were careful?" Veronica hissed, punching him softly in the arm to ensure he knew she was serious, and glancing to make sure no one was within ear shot.

"Relax, we used protection," Logan reassured her, rubbing his arm as if she had grievously hurt him and pouting as she gave him the glare. "It's probably nothing, maybe I left my textbook in class again or something…"

"You own a text book?" Veronica mock gasped.

"I liked the pretty pictures," Logan shrugged.

"Well whatever it is, let me know when you're done," Veronica stated, turning back to her laptop.

"I don't really have to go right now, you know," Logan noted, smirking slightly as he inched forward.

"Three essays!" Veronica reminded him, holding up a finger and waggling it at him while she flicked through a book with her other hand. "Now shoo!"

"To quote another great philosopher, 'I'll be back,'" Logan intoned, rising in defeat.

"You have media class at three, remember?" she reminded him.

"Why do I need to remember I've got you to do it for me?" Logan pointed out, bending down and stealing a quick farewell peck, Veronica shook her head and watched as he strolled towards the exit, giving her a small parting wave and a smirk.

* * *

_Okay, time to get back to work. I have to focus on these essays and not think about what trouble Logan has gotten himself into this time. Or whether the Dean has figured out the mystery of how his painting miraculously reappeared in his office last week…Concentrate Veronica, concentrate!_

* * *

"You rang?" Logan declared, as he knocked brashly on the Dean's open door and stepped in.

"Take a seat," the Dean rose, his serious blue eyes trained on Logan. Logan closed the door with a click and awkwardly walked to the seat indicated, slumping into it and resisting the urge to rest his converse on the desk. The Dean stayed standing behind the desk, his hands behind his back. Logan knew nothing good could ever come from someone standing like that, though he did have the urge to laugh at the pretentiousness of the pose. He'd already heard from Veronica about the Dean's high handed condescending approach, and he could already tell this man was not going to be his most favourite person.

"Mr Echoll's," he began gravely.

"Logan," Logan shifted in his seat, pulling at a corner of his hair.

"Excuse me?"

"I prefer Logan," Logan enunciated, playing at being bored at the Dean's raised eyebrows and bristling at the man's tone. He glanced at the desk and picked up the Dean's name plaque, making a deal of examining it. "Just FYI."

"Logan then-" the Dean snapped, pointedly looking at the plaque in Logan's hand. Logan smiled brightly back at him, the plaque hanging from the edge of his fingers.

"Yes Mr Yates?"

"I suppose you've heard of the new direction I want this college to take?" he continued pompously, deciding to ignore Logan's overt insolence.

"Campaign against under-age and binge drinking? Promoting the academia in academics? Who hasn't heard, especially with those bang-up posters all around the college. Did you make those yourselves? If so, points for commitment."

"You have a smart mouth, don't you?" Yates surveyed him with cool amusement.

"I've been told," Logan placed the plaque upside down on the desk with a snap.

"Unfortunately for you, it doesn't translate to your grades," Yates noted, picking up a file from his desk and holding it up. "Only a year here and already you've failed a unit, and barely scraped passes in the rest."

"But I did pass them!" Logan held up his finger in mock triumph.

"Well passes aren't going to get you a job," Yates noted. "Of course someone in your financial position isn't concerned about that, are you?" he added.

"The beauty of capitalism and trust funds," Logan proclaimed unconcerned, twining his fingers together and resting them on the back of his head. "I'm sorry is this going anywhere, because I have some learning to get to…" he made a show of checking his wrist, which had no watch.

"When I got this position I promised that I would clean up Hearst," Yates stated, losing patience he lent forward on the desk, holding Logan's gaze. "Do you know what that means _Mr. Echoll's_?"

"Security having the joy of breaking up the frat parties just as they're start their topless girl competitions?"

"It means, that I am committed to ridding this campus of those who do not meet with its gaol of academic excellence, no matter their social status or the balance in their bank accounts," the Dean clarified, ignoring Logan's smirk and leaning forward. "I've already had a talk with other troublesome students with less than stellar academic records. But I must say, none of them quite meet your colourful history."

"I do try."

"This isn't a laughing matter Mr. Echoll's," Yates snapped, "One more step out of line, one more failed unit or assault on campus, and you'll find that you no longer have a place at Hearst."

"But where will I get my educational fix?" Logan queried in mock concern.

"Laugh all you want," Yates straightened up and settling his suit, concentrating on not losing his temper. "But I hope you enjoyed your free ride while it lasted, because from here on end, you're just another student."

"Duly noted," Logan stood. "Now are we done here? Because in light of this conversation, I have some books to hit, figuratively speaking of course. Wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea and expel me for destruction of college property…"

"We're done," the Dean conceded, stoney faced. "I hope you keep in mind what I've told you."

"Etched in my brain," Logan replied lazily, putting his finger to the side of his head with a flourish to illustrate the point, "By the way, nice painting, really reflects the inner you," he jerked his thumb towards the painting now hanging on the Dean's wall, giving a crooked grin at the Dean's frown he turned and left the office without a backward glance.

* * *

"I heard you got called into the Dean's office, he got you too huh?" Dick greeted Logan with the question as he slid into the plastic seat next to him, slapping his note book onto the desk.

"Yap," Logan conceded, leaning back in his chair and surveying the lecturer at the front. He was a temporary replacement for the one that had never showed, and he was one of the few people that did not bore Logan to death. Of course Dick didn't hold much with the whole learning thing, it beat Logan why he bothered to even show up to the class, but then again Dick had seemed to be at a bit of a loose end recently...That reminded him about what Mac had said. Now, in the middle of media class, was probably not the best time to bring up Cassidy, but Logan made a mental reminder to try and broach the subject with Dick eventually... That promised to be a chipper conversation.

"Dude are you even listening to me?" Dick punched him on the arm, bringing Logan promptly back to the present.

"Sorry, I was mentally preparing myself for the lesson..."

"Riiighhhhttt..." Dick shook his head, "Anyway did the Dean give you the whole, 'You don't study and your out!" Dick emphasised the sentence by deepening his voice and jabbing the air with his finger at an invisible student. "He called my whole frat house in to let us know that if anything wild goes on on campus, he's holding us responsible! What's the point of college without booze or parties?"

"No idea," Logan intoned.

"I know, right!" Dick nodded his head emphatically. "They actually want us to study now or something? Like buying a wing in the library doesn't cut it now? How crazy is that?"

"Having to study at college, it certainly is a wild idea," Logan noted wryly, flicking his pen and doodling absently on the front of his notebook. He'd stopped bringing his laptop, reasoning a few wrist cramps were a fair trade to keep his private material private.

"It's a stupid idea, that's what it is!" Dick exclaimed, continuing on his rant. "I mean my lecturer for computer internet stuff is going on about some test we have next week, and now I actually have to show up man? How messed up is that?"

"Uh, Dick, why are you even doing 'computer stuff'?" Logan raised his eyebrows speculatively.  
"Dude, porn comes from the internet, which comes from the computer…duh?" Dick answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Riiighhht," Logan echoed Dick's exclamation. "Well if you want help with that you'd probably have to ask Mac…Her price is pretty steep though…" he expected a usual sleazy comment from Dick, but surprisingly the other boy was silent in response. Before he could comment on the unusual event ,sudden loud music burst forth from the computer which had all startled eyes turning to the front.

"Just thought I'd get your attention," the lecturer said, grinning at the class. "Do I have your permission to begin now?"

There were some sheepish nods from students scattered around the classroom, and rustles as people prepared their books or laptops.

"Oh and Mr. Echoll's I'd like to see you after class…"the lecturer stated casually as he turned to flick the slideshow on.

"Dude, twice in one day, what did you do?" Dick whispered loudly, chuckling and punching Logan playfully as if he'd won some kind of prize.

"Just my usual Echoll's charm I guess," Logan muttered, giving a weak grin in return which quickly disappeared as he turned his attention to the front and began to wonder what _had _he done?

* * *

Parker walked into the cafeteria, glancing around. Mac was in her room, absorbed in her computer, and useless to talk to. The library was far too stuffy on such a beautiful day, but surprisingly when Parker had taken out her phone she realised she didn't really have anyone to call and meet with. Veronica was busy doing whatever Veronica did. She and Piz never really talked as far as she could remember, and Logan...well that would just end awkwardly.

Of course Parker wasn't one to stay down for long, she had resolved to go to the cafeteria and have some kind of social interaction, she had always had someone to chat to in her high school, she just had to get back into the swing of things and put herself out there. And if that hadn't worked out she had brought some books so at least she wouldn't look like a complete loser, sitting by herself. Speaking of which...

"Hi Wallace," Parker said, plastering a bright smile on her face she grabbed the chair next to the solitary basketball player, placing her yoghurt on the table. He looked up from where he had been pouring over his books, an empty tray beside him. "Is this seat taken?"

"Yeah, actually it is.." Wallace said, his tone serious.

"Oh," Parker's smile dropped, hesitating between standing and sitting. She'd always thought Wallace was kind of nice, and he never seemed to have a problem with her, but maybe Veronica had told him about the way Parker had treated her over the summer, and he wasn't as forgiving as the blonde.

"I'm just kidding with you girl," Wallace's face broke into a grin. "You made it too easy."

Parker laughed, relief flooding her she sat down, putting her own books down.

"You're too good," Parker noted.

"We'll it has been said," Wallace grinned, settling his sports jacket.

"So how was your summer?" Parker asked, smiling at the way he had preened.

"Can't complain..." Wallace shrugged the question off "You?"

"It would have been good, skiing and all, but for the fact I spent the whole break with my parents," Parker said. "You know how that is, right?"

"Yeah..." Wallace gave her a weak smile in response, and there was a minute of awkward silence between them.

"But now college is back," Parker continued, trying to keep the conversation going. Wallace had always seemed like an extroverted talkative guy to Parker, but she supposed even basketball players had their off days and needed some help. "And the work is piling on again, and I am really regretting my elective!"

"What did you take?" Wallace asked.

"Do you know anything about physical sciences?" Parker queried, holding up the textbook.

"I'm doing engineering, is there anything I _don't _know about the physical sciences?" Wallace asked, grinning with his usual bravado.

"Well maybe you can help me then?" Parker asked, barely concealing her relief. "If it's not too much trouble?"

"Of course not," Wallace smiled, genuinely now. "I'm all about helping."

"Wallace you are a life saver, literally," Parker exclaimed, smiling broadly, "For once I have hope I might actually pass this unit!"

"With my help you won't pass," Wallace said, "You'll ace it."

Parker grinned, glad that she had ventured out of her dorm room. Like she told Mac, people could be full of pleasant surprises too, not just bad ones.

* * *

"Finally," Dick sighed in exaggerated relief as the slideshow ended, the screen going black, and the lecturer began talking about next week's readings. Dick immediately snapped his books shut, where he'd mainly been drawing pictures of surf, beach and what Logan guessed was supposed to be hot babes.

"COD death match at the suite?" he turned to Logan expectantly.

"Can't man, remember I've got to-" Logan motioned towards the front of the class.

"Oh, right...we'll catch you on the flip side then," Dick said, recovering quickly he grabbed his book and followed others out the door without a second thought for Logan.

"Thanks dude," Logan muttered, shaking his head slightly as he took his time to settle his book and papers, waiting for everyone to file out of the lecture theatre. When the final person exited he rose and reluctantly made his way to the front where the lecturer was settling his bag and putting away his laptop. He still had a full head of brown hair, and would have been in his late forties. He wore an argyle sweater, and Logan had to resist the urge to snicker as his thoughts flickered to Duncan. He looked up absently as Logan approached.

"You wanted to speak with me...sir...?" he tacked on the respectful title a beat later, after he realised he hadn't actually caught the man's name. He reasoned that it was probably not the best idea to get the whole of the Hearst faculty against him. Besides he would prefer not to get kicked out of the one class he actually enjoyed.

"Yes, it's about your assignment actually," Logan's stomach dropped slightly as the man rifled through his papers, pulling out a familiar looking one with a lot of red pen on it.

"I wasn't expecting it back so soon," Logan laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"Well it was one of the first few I marked, you've contributed quite well to this class so far and I was interested to see what your insight would be on the topic. Imagine my surprise when I read this..."

"It was that good huh?" Logan tried to make light of the matter, though he felt his heart sink more. The lecturer looked at him, frowning slightly, and Logan's crooked smile instantly dropped.

"I think you know what I'm talking about Mr. Echoll's," he said seriously.

"It's just Logan," he corrected for the second time that day, nervously pulling at the edges of his sleeves. It probably wasn't the best time to talk semantics, but it was a knee jerk reaction.

"Logan then," the man corrected. "I think you know what I'm talking about, Logan..."

"Yeah, I think I do, I..." Logan supplied, he was about to continue with a quip, but changed his mind as he glanced at the paper again."I'm sorry for wasting your time," he finally voiced quietly, to his own surprise. "I guess I just..."

"Forgot to staple the last few pages to your assignment?" the lecturer finished for him.

"Uh..." Logan looked at him dumbly, trying to discover what he was missing.

"Well, it was the only thing I could conclude when you handed in a thousand word paper, when the assignment sheet clearly stated two thousand five hundred words," the lecturer pointed out, as if it was the most obvious conclusion. "I assumed it was a mistake of yours."

"Uh...yeah...?" Logan supplied, feeling he needed to respond to this somehow as the lecturer looked at him expectantly.

"Luckily for you Logan, the assignment has potential. Which is why I'll give you an extension," it was a sudden business like declaration Logan had not been expecting. Logan's paper was shoved into his unsuspecting hands, and the lecturer already turned, going back to settling his papers as if that was the end of the matter. "Three days, make sure no papers go missing this time," he supplied, with a smile.

"I'll be sure to do that..." Logan mumbled, still stunned. He headed for the door in a bewildered state, pausing as he reached it he impulsively turned back.

"Sir, thanks, I really...uh, you know...appreciate it..." he ran his hand through his hair avoiding the man's gaze with embarrassment.

"Just make sure you edit your finished product more carefully this time," the lecturer supplied sternly, looking at Logan with piercing eyes. "And Logan," he said as Logan turned to go, he glanced back. "It's just James."

Logan gave a small wry smile, nodding his head in acknowledgment, before heading out the door.

* * *

Mac sat on her bed, her legs crossed and her laptop resting precariously on her lap. She watched the screen with narrowed eyes, clicking the refresh button once for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. She sighed in frustration as the screen loaded with no new messages, pushing her laptop roughly off her lap she rose fitfully, scrubbing at her eyes as she walked across the small room. The whole day had gone and there were still no replies.

"What is wrong with these people," she muttered to herself angrily, "Don't they recognise quality when they see it?"

She picked up a smiling stress ball Parker had resting on her desk, squeezing it until the eyes popped, as she turned to glare at her computer as if it was the enemy. Sighing again she ran her hand through her black hair.

"One more time Mac," she muttered to herself, "Just one more refresh!"

She threw the stress ball back on the desk and quickly walked towards her computer, flipping it towards her and clicking the refresh button. Before the screen could load, someone rapped on the door. Mac distractedly turned to the door, surprised Parker had come back from her 'socialising quest' as the other girl had dubbed it. She went to swing the door open.

"Dick?" she stared, stunned yet again to see the blonde surfer in front of her dorm.

"You're smart right?" he asked bluntly, not bothering with niceties.

"Uh..." it was the only response Mac was capable of when she noticed what he was carrying, actual text books, not magazines, but large, substantial text books.

"I mean, you know about computers and stuff, right?" Dick clarified.

"I suppose..." it barely left Mac's mouth before the other boy pushed past her and into the room, as if that was all the invitation he needed.

"Cool!" he dumped his books on her bed next to her laptop. "How are geeks not buff carrying those things around? They're heavier then the weights I do at the gym dude!"

"Um...Dick, I'm not entirely sure what is going on here...?" Mac began, deciding to keep it simple.

"I've got a test on next week, and apparently RAM doesn't stand for what I thought it did..." Dick proclaimed, grinning goofily, making Mac certain she didn't want to know what he thought RAM stood for.

"I'm still failing to see the connection here...?" she tried the blunt approach this time, as Dick picked up the stress ball she had just been playing with, juggling it between his hands.

"Well you're smart and good at this computer thing..." Dick began, flicking his fringe out of his eyes, "And I've got a test in a week, which no one will take my money and dor for me, now the Dean's introduced some new cheating policy, the loser...Anyway I figured you could help me study or whatever geeks do to pass," Dick shrugged, naturally.

"No offence, but why did you think of me?" Mac queried.

"Logan said you'd be cool with it," Dick smiled crookedly, "He said you charged, but I'm good for the cash. Oh, and I promise I'll behave, scouts honour." He held up his fingers in the Vulcan salute.

"Firstly, I'm going to have a word with Logan and secondly-" Mac began, about to rebuff his delusions and tell him to get out. That was until her laptop caught her eye, the screen still showing no new messages.

"Yeah?" Dick prompted.

"Secondly that's the sign from Star Trek, not the boy scouts," Mac noted, turning her attention back to the blonde. "And thirdly, I charge $50 an hour."

"All right," Dick answered, without the sleazy comment Mac had been expecting. He lent against the desk, looking suddenly too big and awkward for the room. "So uh...where do we start?"

"Random-access memory!"

* * *

_Five post meridian and my three essays were finally complete and placed in that shiny assignment box. I'd headed home, only to find a note from Dad explaining he was going to be late again, with yet another robbery. After giving Backup a quick scratch and some treats to tide him over for the night, I'd headed for Logan's. This was starting to become a habit, but not one I particularly minded..._

* * *

Logan glanced up from the couch where he was lying, quickly shoving his laptop onto the coffee table as Veronica entered the hotel suite and immediately headed towards him, practically collapsing on top of him and burying her head on his chest.

"Rough day huh?" he queried, brushing his fingers through her hair softly.

"Essays were created as a means of torture," Veronica groaned, looking up at him, "And one day I am going to find whoever invented them and I'm going to kill them."

"Well before you do that how about you curl up on the couch and enjoy some television…?" Logan queried, smiling slightly.

"That depends, is it mindless television?" Veronica asked.

"It can be now," Logan fished out the remote from where it was wedged between his torso and the couch, "How does a sitcom sound, with prompts for where you're meant to laugh, helpfully provided for you?" Logan flicked the channel

"Just what I like to he-" Veronica began, trailing off as an advertisement flashed across the screen.

"Aaron Echoll's, a beloved actor, a husband, a father...a killer? Or an innocent framed by a corrupt system?" a deep voice over proclaimed as shots from a movie flickered across the scene showing a middle aged handsome man, no doubt meant to be Aaron, laughing and playfully rough housing with, presumably, an actor who was supposed to be Logan. Then there was a beautiful girl hugging a sobbing 'Aaron', and if the dyed red hair was anything to go by, depicting Trina. And finally a scene with a blonde wearing very suspect clothing which would suit any girl working the streets, which Veronica supposed was meant to portray her. "Learn the true story of Aaron Echoll's in 'Injustice', coming to a cinema near you soon!" the voice over finished, while the large red screen title flashed across the LCD screen.

And then it was over, another generic advertisement played promoting some new cereal that was supposed to boost your metabolism with miracle undiscovered vitamins. Veronica didn't even see it, her eyes still glued in shock to the screen, barely believing what she had seen.

"I guess Trina finally sold that screen play, huh?" Logan finally commented sardonically.

* * *

_Definitely no breaks for you Veronica Mars..._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed : ). Thanks for still reading, or newly reading : ). I hope that was all right, I had a bit of trouble writing Parker because I haven't watched the third season in a while. Anyway please review if you read : ) Didn't have a chance to properly edit it because I wanted to post, will try and do that later. Anyway catch you on the flip side : ).**


End file.
